Tales of Wu's Family
by KimSora94
Summary: [CH 13 UP] Tidak seperti biasanya, Sehun bangun dengan jeritan sebagai alarm Chanyeol dan Kris untuk menghampirinya baca selengkapnya /Domestic!Krisyeol/ Kris X Chanyeol / Other EXO couple/ Kid!Sehun
1. Newest Addition to the Family

**Wu Family Stories**

 **Tittle : Newest Addition to the Family**

 **Pairing: Krisyeol**

 **Character: Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, and EXO Members**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg, fluff yang sangat berlebihan, alur sedikit membingungkan (entahlah), typo(s)**

 **disclaimer: Author abal ini hanya punya plot yang pasaran (mungkin) ini XDD**

* * *

 **Wu Family Stories - Newest Addition to the Family**

Jantung Kris berdebar dengan kencangnya seolah organ vital kehidupan itu bisa melompat keluar kapanpun jika saja tidak ada tulang rusuk yang menahannya. Ia tak bisa menahan debaran itu tatkala seorang perawat berseragam biru tua itu memanggil namanya dan memberikan isyarat untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ia tinggalkan hampir lima jam yang lalu.

Ia juga tak bisa membawa jantungnya untuk berdebar dengan normal ketika derit pintu ruang rawat VIP tersebut terbuka perlahan. Bahkan ia sempat ia berpikir bahwa debar jantungnya nyaris bertambah dua kali lipat dari pertama ia menyentuh _handle_ pintu ruang rawat tersebut.

Kepalanya menyembul dengan perlahan, dan disanalah ia menemukan sebuah pemandangan paling indah yang ia ketahui dengan pasti bahwa ia akan mengingat pemandangan itu sepanjang hidupnya.

Di sana, di hadapannya, di atas ranjang serba putih ruang rawat, teman hidup sekaligus orang yang telah berhasil melelehkan hatinya yang dingin dengan segala tingkahnya, tengah mendekap seorang bayi yang berbungkus kain berwarna hijau terang, kain pilihan pasangan hidupnya itu setelah melalui perdebatan yang sangat panjang sebelumnya.

Sebuah episode yang penuh dengan perdebatan yang konyol tentunya. Tapi sayangnya, episode itu akan kita ceritakan lain kali.

Sejenak Kris pun membeku di tempatnya ketika melihat betapa senyum lebar milik pasangannya itu tak hentinya terkembang ketika memandang bayi mungil yang baru setengah jam yang lalu tiba dengan selamat ke dunia setelah melalui proses persalinan yang panjang.

Tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kris ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Lama tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan sang _namja_ beralis _angry birds_ di sisinya, sang _namja_ yang kini resmi menyandang status sebagai seorang ibu itupun menoleh dan mendapati suami tampannya itu tengah menangis dalam diam.

Ia pun tertawa melihat sang mantan pangeran sekolah itu menangis dengan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk antara bahagia yang sangat, bingung, haru, takut, sekaligus penuh cinta untuk kedua orang yang kini menjadi hidupnya itu.

Ia pun mengisyaratkan pada suaminya itu untuk segera menghampiri mereka melalui binar mata bulat itu. Mata yang sejak pertama kali telah mencuri nafasnya ketika kedua mata mereka bertatapan itu berkilauan layaknya berlian terindah dengan air mata haru yang tertahan. Melihat permintaan tak terucap itu, bukan malah membuat Kris bergerak menghampiri kedua alasan hidupnya malah Kris semakin bergeming di tempatnya, seolah ia takut akan menghancurkan pemandangan surgawi di hadapannya itu jika ia menghampiri keduanya.

Namun, jangan panggil _namja_ manis itu seorang pemaksa jika ia tidak bisa meluluhkan siapapun terlebih suami tampannya dengan pandangan _excited puppy_ miliknya yang sudah melegenda itu. Kris pun akhirnya menuruti permintaan ibu dari anaknya itu meskipun dengan langkah ragu dan air mata yang tetap berjatuhan di pipi tirus miliknya.

" Yeol?" panggil Kris ragu ketika akhirnya ia hampir tiba di sisi suami yang tengah menggendong putra pertama mereka.

" _It's oka_ y _daddy_ , _come here_ , _don't make him wait anylonger_ ," kata Chanyeol menenangkan dengan senyum lebarnya. Mata Kris terbelalak mendengar ucapan suaminya itu.

" _Him_?"

" _Yes, him_ ," dan seketika saja dalam satu kerdipan mata, Kris telah mencapai tepian ranjang rawat tempat Chanyeol terduduk. Kris memandang wajah merah putranya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Akhirnya, setelah penantian yang cukup panjang, ia bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan buah hati yang membawa berbagai macam kebahagiaan tidak hanya untuk Kris dan Chanyeol tetapi juga bagi keluarga besar mereka bahkan sebelum ia dilahirkan ke dunia oleh _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai itu.

" _Annyeong, Baba_ ," sapa Chanyeol dengan suara bayi yang ia buat sembari menggerakkan salah satu tangan bayi laki-laki yang masih tertidur dengan damai di dalam dekapannya.

Kris tersenyum lebar layaknya seorang idiot di antara tangisnya kala Chanyeol melakukan hal itu. Chanyeol pun tak kuasa menahan tawa khasnya ketika ia melihat untuk kali pertama wajah tampan suaminya itu tampak sangat berantakan.

Kris tak hentinya menyunggingkan senyum idiotnya wujud kebahagiaan yang entah dengan cara apalagi harus ia ungkapkan. Ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh kulit merah berkerut putranya itu dengan hati-hati yang terlampau halus.

Makhluk mungil itupun mengerutkan wajahnya dengan lucu tanpa sedikitpun menunjukkan niatan untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan membuka matanya, ketika merasakan sentuhan penuh kehati-hatian dari Babanya.

Senyum idiot di wajah Kris pun berubah menjadi sebuah kekehan halus melihat kelucuan yang ditunjukkan putranya. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Jemari keduanya pun tertaut seakan magnet di antara keduanya telah menemukan kutubnya.

Tatapan penuh cinta milik keduanya itupun bertemu dan keduanya tak bisa menahan bibir mereka untuk mengulaskan senyum paling indah yang mereka miliki. Jarak di antaranya wajah keduanya pun kian mengikis hingga akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam satu ciuman tulus untuk mengungkapkan betapa mereka sangat mencintai sekaligus mengagumi pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Tidak ada lumatan panas di antara kedua bibir yang tertaut itu, tetapi ciuman sederhana itu sanggup mencuri nafas keduanya, hingga mereka berdua terengah dibuatnya.

" _Thank you so much, love_ ," bisik Kris terengah di sela-sela ciumannya.

" _Anything for us, hubby_ ," balas Chanyeol. Tautan bibir keduanya pun terlepas namun, masing-masing dari mereka masih enggan untuk beranjak dari kekaguman mereka akan pasangannya dari jarak terdekat yang bisa mereka raih.

Dengan posisi dahi yang tertempel dan pandangan menerawang, ketika akhirnya keluarga besar (tolong tambahi kata "rempong" di belakangnya) mereka menemukan pasangan Wu itu.

" EHEM!"

" Jangan lanjutkan sesi _making out_ kalian itu atau aku akan melemparkan bungkusan ini padamu, Park!" ancam seorang pemuda pendek dengan garis _eyeliner_ tebal menghiasi mata sipitnya.

Keduanya pun terpaksa memisahkan diri mereka dan melemparkan senyum canggung pada rombongan keluarga rempong yang datang tanpa pemberitahuan sedikitpun. Pada saat yang sama, sang Wu paling kecil di ruangan itupun memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi pusat perhatian utama hari itu.

Bayi mungil itu menangis lirih dan bersamaan dengan itu seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan sebotol susu formula di tangannya serta sebuah gelang _name tag_ untuk dipasangkan pada bayi mungil itu.

" Permisi, nyonya, ini susu untuk si kecil. Dan saya akan memasangkan gelang ini pada si kecil. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namanya? Apakah sudah diputuskan?" tanya perawat itu dengan sopan.

Chanyeol pun menerima botol itu dan dengan insting serta pengalamannya ketika ia mengasuh keponakannya, ia pun meletakkan ujung dot itu pada mulut mungil bayinya. Seketika saja bayi itupun menyesap minuman yang memang diperuntukkan untuknya itu dengan rakus.

Ruangan itupun menjadi hening, mereka semua menanti pasangan Wu muda itu untuk mengeluarkan sepasang nama yang akan menjadi identitas bayi itu seumur hidupnya. Kris dan Chanyeol pun bertatapan sebelum akhirnya sebuah senyum lebar bersamaan muncul di kedua wajah rupawan itu.

" Wu Sehun."

" Wu Shixun."

Jawaban bersamaan itu membuat sang perawat merasa bingung sebelum akhirnya tawa berat dari seseorang di dalam ruangan itu memicu tawa lain muncul di ruangan itu. Perawat itupun semakin bingung dibuatnya, hingga akhirnya Kim Junmyeon atau di kenal dengan sebutan Suho itu menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya kedua nama itu adalah nama yang sama, hanya saja dalam bahasa yang berbeda.

" Selamat datang, Sehun-a," bisik Chanyeol dan Kris bersamaan di kedua sisi bayi yang kini resmi bernama Sehun itu.

" Selamat datang juga di keluarga besar, Sehun-a," sorak para pengunjung ruangan dengan senyum lebarnya masing-masing. Kris dan Chanyeol pun tertawa melihat antusiasme keluarga dan teman-teman mereka untuk menyambut sang pangeran kecil keluarga Wu, Wu Sehun.

* * *

 **A/N: Hola aloha akhir Kim nongol dengan cerita versi baru dari Krisyeol Family Series yang akhirnya di post dalam cerita tersendiri.. karena Kim (akhirnya) ngerasa sayang banget kalau cerita itu harus di hapus...**

 **maafkan atas ketidaknyamanan sebelumnya... makasih banget untuk semua reader dari KYFS (Krisyeol Family Series) baik itu yang udah nge-review, fav, follow, ataupun hanya sekedar menikmati...**

 **ff ini meskipun udah melalui tahap perombakan tapi pasti masih ada jeleknya.. jadi maaf kalau readers sekalian nggak sengaja nemu kesalahan itu...**

 **oleh karena itu Kim butuh banget saran dan masukan soal pembuatan ff ini, apalagi soal koreksi kesalahan di chapter ini... maaf banget juga karena belum bisa bales semua review di KYFS**

 **Mind to give me a review? ehehehe... ditunggu juga ide-ide dari readers sekalian**

 **Adios,**

 **Kim Sora a.k.a Kim Cloud (before)**


	2. The News

**Wu Family Stories**

 **Tittle : The News**

 **Pairing: Krisyeol**

 **Character: Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, and EXO Members**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg, fluff yang sangat berlebihan, alur sedikit membingungkan (entahlah), typo(s)**

 **disclaimer: Author abal ini hanya punya plot yang pasaran (mungkin) ini XDD**

* * *

 **Wu Family Stories - The News**

Hari minggu pertama di setiap bulannya adalah saat bagi klub EXO untuk melakukan pertemuan rutinnya.

Yah, bisa dikatakan hampir mirip dengan arisan, berpindah dari satu rumah ke rumah yang lain, makanan yang melimpah ruah, obrolan tak tentu arah dari para pesertanya, mulai dari hasil pertandingan sepak bola malam sebelumnya, musim yang tak menentu, hingga gosip rumah tangga masing-masing. Seperti itulah kira-kira gambaran isi pertemuan itu, minus acara pengundian arisan mungkin.

Klub EXO bukanlah sebuah klub pada umumnya, grup ini lebih tepat disebut sebagai geng pertemanan ketimbang sebuah klub yang dibentuk dengan tujuan tertentu. Geng yang terbentuk lewat kecintaan mereka pada seni serta kesamaan mereka yang tergabung di dalam klub seni universitas mereka itu berdiri dan telah bertahan selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun.

Terhitung sejak anggota terakhir mereka tergabung hingga akhirnya mereka semua lulus dari almamater mereka,Universitas Seoul.

Persahabatan mereka terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan pasangan masing-masing dan memperluas keluarga mereka. Geng yang tetap diketuai oleh Kim Joonmyeon atau Kim Suho, _namja_ dengan tinggi nyaris di bawah rata-rata tetapi tidak diragukan lagi pengaruhnya di Korea Selatan.

Geng itu ditemukan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dipersatukan oleh sang _leader_ , sehingga untuk mengenang jasa-jasanya, mereka mengangkat Kim Suho sebagai _leader_ seumur hidup kelompok itu. Saat itu, klub seni yang hampir saja dibubarkan karena kurangnya anggota, menemukan sang pria pendek di depan pintu ruang klub yang hampir dibubarkan itu.

Hari penemuan _leader_ mereka itulah hari bersejarah yang menandai kemajuan klub seni kampus mereka. Dan tepat setahun setelah ditemukannya _namja_ pendek itu, ia diangkat sebagai ketua klub seni itu.

Dan bersama dengan sekretaris klub yang pemaksa dan memiliki tatapan yang cukup mengerikan, alias Do Kyungsoo si mata bulat, mereka berdua dengan jeniusnya merekrut atau mungkin lebih tepat sebagai memaksa berbagai macam jenis anggota untuk bergabung di dalam klub tersebut. Termasuk di antaranya adalah kedua tokoh utama kesayangan kita ini.

Yap betul, Kris dan Chanyeol adalah mantan anggota dari klub tersebut sekaligus bagian dari EXO tentunya. Sehingga sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi pasangan Wu, yaitu Wu Yifan, kepala rumah tangga keluarga Wu, dan Park Chanyeol untuk menghadiri acara itu.

Keduanya adalah anggota penting dari klub tersebut, Wu Yifan, sang wakil ketua bertangan (dan berwajah) dingin, dan Park Chanyeol, _namja_ yang saat itu menjadi kekasih dari pria berwajah dingin itu, _namja_ yang menjadi idola kampus dengan wajahnya yang manis dan semua senyumnya yang secerah matahari dan terkenal memiliki bakat dalam bidang seni.

Seperti biasanya, acara hari itu dilakukan layaknya pesta kebun dan kali ini pesta tersebut bertempat di kediaman keluarga Kim – Zhang. Berbagai macam hidangan tersedia di pesta milik pasangan tetua klub itu, termasuk dengan sebuah minuman berwarna hitam yang sejak dulu digilai oleh Chanyeol, Cola.

Tanpa sadar tangan Chanyeol pun terulur untuk mengambil segelas minuman menyegarkan yang telah menjadi adiksinya selama bertahun-tahun itu. Namun sayang, sebelum ia bisa meminum seteguk cairan berwarna hitam atau bahkan menempelkan gelas itu di bibirnya, sebuah tangan telah menutup mulutnya dan tangan yang lainnya mengambil gelas berisi minuman favoritnya itu dari genggaman tangannya.

Seolah tahu siapa pelaku penghalang kesenangan sesaatnya, Chanyeol pun merengek dengan manja kepada orang itu. Mata bulat besarnya nampak berkaca-kaca yang mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut pada keinginannya dan tak terkecuali suaminya, si pelaku penghalang kesenangannya.

" Hyuuuungggg," rajuk Chanyeol manja lengkap dengan _begging puppy eyes_ dan bibir mungilnya yang dimajukan beberapa senti.

Semua orang yang melihat perdebatan kecil di keluarga Wu muda itupun menahan nafasnya menantikan reaksi suami dari _namja_ tertinggi kedua di grup mereka itu. Karena mereka sendiri tahu kalau mereka tidak akan sanggup menolak keinginan sosok _happy virus_ itu jika ia telah melancarkan serangan mata _begging puppy_ yang sangat-sangat mematikan itu.

Hanya sosok terpilih (yang sampai sekarang belum pernah sekalipun mereka jumpai) yang dapat bertahan di bawah permohonan manis _namja_ itu. Namun, apa yang terjadi di hadapan para anggota geng rempong itu sangat mengejutkan sampai-sampai semua mulut ternganga karenanya.

Wu Yifan tetap bergeming dari godaan suami imutnya! Seorang WU F***ING YIFAN yang bahkan bisa membelikan seluruh isi toko boneka ah, tidak, _department store_ terbesar di Seoul (tolong digaris bawahi) jika Chanyeol memintanya. Tapi, apa yang terjadi saudara-saudara, sungguh mengejutkan!

" Hyunggggg... berikan padaku hyunnnggg," rajuk Chanyeol lagi. Rupanya ia belum menyerah dari godaan adiksinya itu. Namun, sepertinya kali ini Kris telah menguatkan hatinya untuk tak luluh dengan salah satu godaan terbesar di dunia itu, entah apa alasannya.

" Hikss... _hyung meanie_ hiks... aku membencimu," kata Chanyeol dengan air mata yang siap turun kapan saja. Melihat sang _happy virus_ menunjukkan tanda-tanda menangisnya, membuat para anggota EXO iba padanya.

" Sudahlah, Kris. Berikan saja gelas itu padanya. Tidak biasanya kau melarang-larang Chanyeol seperti ini. Bukankah ia juga sudah biasa meminumnya?" bujuk sang _leader_ pada wakil ketuanya ini.

" Tidak bisa, _hyung_. Pokoknya kali ini dia tidak bisa meminumnya," balas Kris tanpa menjelaskan apa alasan larangan itu tiba-tiba saja dibuat. Semua member yang melihatnya pun semakin kebingungan dengan tingkah _namja_ yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan _chic_ itu.

" Oh ayolah _hyung_ , bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan _wifey_ mu menangis seperti itu?" kali ini suara diva kelompok mereka, Baekhyun, yang menimpali perkataan _leader_ mereka.

" Benar kata suamimu yeol, sekarang kau tidak bisa lagi mengkonsumsi minuman semacam itu sesuka hatimu. Minuman sejenis itu akan sangat mempengaruhi kesehatan bayimu," kata Lay, pasangan hidup sang _leader_ yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu, membela larangan dari suami _namja_ manis bermarga resmi Park-Wu itu.

Mendengar pernyataan sang _first lady_ kelompok itu, kontan semua penonton yang sedari tadi menyaksikan salah satu episode keluarga Wu-Park itu berseru,

" APA?! HAMIL?!"

" Makanya, Kris melarang keras Chanyeol meminumnya. Selain tidak baik bagi orang hamil untuk mengkonsumsi minuman berpengawet, akan lebih tidak baik lagi jika minuman itu mengandung kadar gula yang tinggi, bayi yang dilahirkan bisa mengalami obesitas nantinya," terang Lay dengan ilmiah, para member geng itupun hanya bisa _jaw drop_ mendengar pernyataan ilmiah keluar dari mulut sang ibu negara yang sering kali melamun itu.

" Benarkah itu, _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan suara serak dan sisa isakannya.

" Heum... perhatikan pola makanmu juga, yeorrie," kata Lay sembari mengusap kepala sang calon ibu yang tengah menunduk dan mengelus perutnya yang belum nampak menonjol itu.

" Kerja bagus, calon ayah. Terus perhatikan pola makannya," kata Lay lagi memuji Kris.

" Mulai sekarang dengarkan kata-kataku, okay? Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada kalian berdua," kata Kris bersamaan dengan direngkuhnya Chanyeol dari rangkulan Lay dengan lembut ke dalam dekapannya. Chanyeol pun mengangguk lemah dalam dekapan hangat suaminya.

Sepasang calon orang tua itupun hanyut dalam dunia mereka.

* * *

 **A/N: APA INI! TIDAAAKKKKK... maafkan diri ini yang tiba-tiba bikin episode macam begini... plot awalnya normal tapi entah kenapa bisa jadi aneh begini tidaaaakkk... *lupakan si Kim yang histeris itu***

 **Oke *Kim kembali setelah adegan histeris barusan* aku akuin ini agak aneh dari bahasa dan cara penulisannya... dan ngebosenin mungkin? tapi udah terlanjur jadi ya gini aja deh... bingung mau di gimanain lagi... maaf ya buat chapter ini... aku usahain buat chapter yang lebih bagus lagi di chapter selanjutnya...**

 **dan saatnya bagian thanks to... nggak nyangka banget ff ini dapet cinta yang banyak dari readers semua...**

 **Thanks To**

 **KyoshiHaruka01 | ckckck (guest) | Jell-ssi | adeviaprksoora | Kim Soohyun | nandha0627 (guest) | Qunjaakkamjjong | KrisyeolBeliever | hyena lee (guest) | R110898 | Fienyeol | dark94 | Lulu Auren (guest) | auliavp**

 **dan juga yang udah follow ataupun favorite ff ini... makasih banyaaakkkk banget buat kalian semua... Review kalian bener-bener jadi penyemangat Kim untuk dengan kilat nyelesaiin chapter-chapter ff ini... sobssss**

 **akhir kata, mind to review? dan ide-idenya juga bisa lhooo...**

 **Ciao,**

 **Kim Sora**


	3. Weekend Morning Routine

**Tales of Wu Family**

 **Tittle : Weekend Morning Routine**

 **Pairing: Krisyeol**

 **Character: Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, and EXO Members**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg, fluff yang sangat berlebihan, alur sedikit membingungkan (entahlah), typo(s)**

 **disclaimer: Author abal ini hanya punya plot yang pasaran (mungkin) ini XDD**

* * *

 **Tales of Wu Family - Weekend Morning Routine**

Sama seperti akhir pekan keluarga normal lainnya, bagi keluarga kecil Wu, akhir pekan adalah waktu yang sepenuhnya didedikasikan untuk keluarga. Setelah lima hari dalam seminggu kedua orang dewasa itu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, akhir pekan adalah saatnya mereka bersantai dan bermain dengan malaikat kecil mereka yaitu, Wu Sehun.

Malaikat kecil yang kini genap berusia sembilan bulan itu kini telah memasuki fase untuk belajar berbicara. Sehingga apartemen yang mereka tinggali mulai ramai dengan celotehan-celotehan lucu milik Sehun.

Yah, meskipun kedua orang tua muda itu belum bisa sepenuhnya mengerti akan dongeng yang diceritakan oleh putra mereka, tetapi sedikit banyak mereka mulai mempelajari bahasa tubuh Sehun.

Baik itu ketika ia sedang mengatakan keinginannya pada kedua orang tuanya ataupun ketika ia sedang berada di dalam dunianya sendiri ditemani dengan boneka-boneka koleksinya, mulai dari _teddy bear_ hingga rilakkuma yang juga menjadi favorit ibunya, termasuk dengan _pinku-pinku_ , boneka kesayangan bayi menggemaskan itu.

Kembali lagi pada keluarga Wu yang masih bergelung dalam kedamaian di hari minggu cerah yang hangat itu, seperti biasanya, sang nyonya rumah itulah yang lebih dulu terjaga ketimbang suaminya yang dengan tenangnya mmbentuk pulau-pulau berbau di bantalnya.

Oke itu sedikit berlebihan, seorang Kris Wu tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah, (catat itu!) meninggalkan bekas air liurnya di bantal yang ia tiduri. _Well_ , lebih tepatnya tidak akan pernah mengakui sebenarnya, karena harga diri seorang Kris Wu yang setara dengan gedung tertinggi di dunia itu tidak akan pernah mengakuinya jika ia memang pernah melakukan hal itu.

Dengan menyingkirkan lengan suaminya yang dengan setia bertengger di pinggangnya semalaman penuh, Chanyeol pun beranjak dari kasur yang meenawarkan godaan kehangatan dan kenyamanan itu, terutama yang bersumber dari tubuh suaminya.

Sebelum berjalan memasuki kamar mandi untuk melakukan persiapan rutin menyambut paginya, Chanyeol terlebih dulu mengecek sebuah ranjang mungil yang terletak di sisi kanan satu-satunya kamar di apartemen yang di tinggali oleh keluarga kecil itu.

Di dalam ranjang mungil itulah pangeran kecilnya yang berusia sembilan bulan itu tertidur dengan nyamannya tanpa terusik apapun termasuk dengan sinar matahari yang mulai meninggi, sama persis seperti suaminya, dengan di kelilingi boneka kesayangannya tentunya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat pose tidur putranya yang nyaris 100 persen serupa dengan pose tidur _namja_ yang hingga kini belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadarannya di atas kasur _king size_ mereka.

Tubuh yang sama-sama terbaring menyamping dengan satu tangan menggenggam ujung selimut masing-masing, serta satu tangan lainnya yang menggenggam teman tidur favorit mereka masing-masing, boneka rilakkuma bernama _pinku-pinku_ bagi Sehun dan tentu saja Park-Wu Chanyeol bagi Kris.

" _Aigoo_ , _uri Sehunnie neomu kwiyeopta_..." ucap Chanyeol gemas pada wajah manis putranya yang masih terlelap itu. Perlahan Chanyeol mengusap wajah malaikat itu dengan sayang.

Walaupun ia tidak rela, Chanyeol pun akhirnya beranjak dari kegiatan _fanboying_ -nya dengan meninggalkan sebuah kecupan lembut di pelipis Sehun yang tengah tertidur.

Senyum Chanyeol terkembang saat memikirkan kegiatan menyenangkan apa yang mereka lakukan untuk mengisi libur akhir pekan mereka kali ini. Minggu lalu keluarga kecil mereka menghabiskan waktunya di Hongkong karena minggu lalu bertepatan dengan jadwal Kris, sang kepala keluarga, untuk melakukan kunjungan rutinnya pada kantor cabang Wu Corp yang ada di Hongkong.

Keduanya juga turut mengajak putra kecil mereka, Wu Sehun, untuk berjalan-jalan sekaligus melihat hingar-bingar kota tempat Baba-nya dilahirkan. Dan seperti biasanya, sehabis berjalan-jalan mereka pasti akan pulang dengan berkantung-kantung barang yang sebenarnya tidak atau setidaknya belum diperlukan oleh masing-masing dari mereka.

Chanyeol yang telah selesai dari kegiatan rutinnya pun kembali memasuki ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih gading dan menyadari bahwa matahari telah beranjak naik hingga cahayanya terlihat sangat menyilaukan di ruangan itu.

Ia menggeleng pelan melihat suami dan putra tunggalnya itu masih saja terlelap tanpa sedikitpun terganggu olehnya.

" Benar-benar pasangan ayah dan anak yang serasi," gumam Chanyeol pelan. Ia pun dengan segera kembali menghampiri ranjang mungil milik pangeran kecilnya. Ia memutuskan untuk terlebih dahulu membangunkan Sehun sebelum suaminya karena setidaknya Sehun masih memiliki pencampuran gennya walaupun itu hanya sedikit sehingga ia lebih mudah dibangunkan.

Tidak seperti Kris yang jika sudah jatuh ke alam mimpinya tidak akan terbangun meskipun badai taifun menerjang Seoul, gempa bumi, atau pun banjir setinggi lima kaki. _Well_ , hanya satu yang bisa membuat Kris untuk beranjak dari mimpinya, yaitu jika negara api mulai menyerang.

Yak dan betul sekali negara api adalah bentuk hiperbola dari semua ancaman yang akan dilontarkan oleh sang istri tercinta yaitu, Park Chanyeol. Baiklah kita simak adegan berikut ini, dan mohon pendampingan bagi anak-anak di bawah umur karena bisa saja terjadi kekerasan yang dapat berakibat dengan gangguan psikologis.

" Sehunnie _eomma_ , ayo bangun sayang, ayo kita jalan-jalan dan bertemu dengan monggu," bisik Chanyeol lembut dengan usapan sayang pada rambut putranya yang basah akibat keringat.

Sehun tetap saja bertahan dengan tidurnya hingga tangan Chanyeol mulai beralih untuk mengusap perut mungil terekspos akibat baju yang _namja_ kecil itu sedikit tersingkap akibat pergerakan Sehun selama ia tidur.

Sehun pun mulai terusik dari tidurnya. Tangan mungilnya ia geliatkan untuk mencari boneka kesayangannya yang entah sejak kapan terlepas dari genggamannya. Menyadari teknik mengganggunya mulai berhasil, Chanyeol pun kembali berbisik lembut di telinga anak laki-lakinya itu.

" Ayo bangun sayang," bisik Chanyeol lagi. Sedetik kemudian Sehun pun mengerjapkan mata kecilnya dengan bibir yang terlengkung ke bawah menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan melemparkan tangisnya karena ia terganggu dari tidur lelapnya.

Tetapi melihat wajah sang ibu yang tersenyum begitu lebar sembari mengamati wajah bangun tidurnya, Sehun pun berseru kecil sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sebuah tanda bagi Chanyeol untuk menggendong Sehun keluar dari boks bayinya.

" Aigoo, Sehunnie _eomma_ rajin sekali eoh. Tidak seperti _appa_ -nya yang bahkan belum sedikitpun sadar," puji Chanyeol dengan tambahan gerutuan di akhir kalimatnya. Ia pun dengan gemas menciumi pipi dan leher Sehun yang mulai tertawa-tawa karenanya.

" Bagaimana kalau kita bangunkan _appa_? _Ottae,_ Sehun-a?" bisik Chanyeol pada Sehun yang rupanya masih setengah mengantuk itu. Meskipun begitu, Sehun membalas ajakan Chanyeol dengan anggukan penuh semangat. Ia pun meletakkan Sehun di ranjang _king size_ milik pasangan Wu itu.

Sehun yang telah sepenuhnya bangun dari kantuknya pun merangkak dengan cepat ke arah ayahnya yang masih belum terjaga dari tidurnya dengan suara tawa menggemaskan terlontar dari bibir mungil miliknya.

" _Appa_ , _ireonayo, ireona_ ," kata Chanyeol sembari mengguncangkan tubuh suaminya itu dengan keras. Merasa telah dicontohkan, Sehun pun merangkak menaiki tubuh ayahnya dan melakukan hal yang serupa dengan apa yang dilakukan ibunya.

" _iwo... iwo... iwoo,_ " celoteh Sehun sembari berlonjak-lonjak di atas tubuh sang ayah yang masih bergeming itu.

" Ayo, Sehunnie, bangunkan _appa_ ," Sehun pun semakin senang dengan bujukan sang ibu. Pria mungil itupun melanjutkan aksinya dengan melompat-lompat semakin keras di atas tubuh sang _appa_ sembari menggumamkan celotehannya dengan nyaring. Tangan mungilnya pun tak lupa ia arahkan pada wajah tenang Kris dan memainkannya di atas wajah rupawan itu.

Mulai dari menarik bibir, hidung, bahkan lubang hidung Kris pun menjadi mainan Sehun. Tak hanya itu, alis _angry bird_ Kris yang mulai mengerut pun menjadi sasaran kejahilan Sehun. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton penganiayaan Kris oleh Sehun pun akhirnya tertawa gemas dengan tingkah menggemaskan putranya.

Sehun pun berteriak nyaring, sangat nyaring sampai-sampai Chanyeol _blank out_ sejenak saking kerasnya putranya itu berteriak, karena kaget ketika sang ayah tiba-tiba terbangun dan memeluk tubuh mungil Sehun dan kembali berbaring bersama Sehun di dalam dekapannya.

" Uwaaa monsternya menangkap Sehunnie!" seru Chanyeol yang akhirnya ikut terjun ke atas kasurnya yang telah berubah menjadi medan perang kelitikan antara ayah dan anak itu. Kris sibuk mengelitiki Sehun, sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk menciumi Sehun yang membuat Sehun semakin berteriak nyaring karena geli.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bel menginterupsi kegiatan keluarga kecil itu. Chanyeol pun dengan segera beranjak untuk menilik siapapun yang datang di akhir pekan khusus keluarganya. Sedangkan Kris masih tetap berbaring sembari mengamati ekspresi lucu Sehun yang tengah terengah-engah setelah terlalu banyak tertawa geli.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol pun kembali memasuki kamar berukuran besar itu dan menginterupsi ketenangan antara ayah dan anak itu.

" _Who_?" tanya Kris singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan gelinya dari wajah lelah Sehun.

" _As usual, Kims_ ," balas Chanyeol tak kalah gelinya ketika memandang wajah lelah putranya meskipun sebuah senyum terulas di bibir mungil itu.

" _Which Kims I mean_ _dear_?" tanya Kris lagi, kali ini sembari memandang Chanyeol yang masih bersedekap di ambang pintu kamar mereka dengan sebuah senyum lembut yang bisa melelehkan hati Kris berulang kali.

" _Both of them_. Mereka membawa seluruh pasukannya kemari," jawab Chanyeol sambil terkekeh membayangkan betapa banyaknya pengunjung apartemen mereka pagi ini.

" Bersiaplah, _hyung_. Mereka, maksudku Jongdae dan Junmen- _hyung_ memaksa untuk bertemu denganmu, urusan penting kata mereka," kata Chanyeol lagi sembari berjalan ke sisi kanan ranjang dan membawa Sehun ke dalam gendongannya.

" Ayo sayang, ada Jongin- _hyung_ dan Lulu- _hyung_ di depan," kata Chanyeol sembari merapikan rambut berantakan penuh dengan keringat milik bayi tampan itu. Mendengar dua nama itu disebutkan, Sehun pun bertepuk tangan dengan penuh semangat dengan celotehannya seperti biasa.

" Kau harus bersiap, _daddy_. Sebelum salah satu dari mereka menyeretmu ke kamar mandi," kata Chanyeol lagi dan diakhiri dengan tawa geli.

" Aku bersumpah tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan ketimbang kedua orang itu bergabung. Mereka bahkan lebih kejam dari ibu tiri Cinderella dan ratu jahat Putri Salju digabungkan," balas Kris yang beranjak dari kasurnya dengan bersungut-sungut. Chanyeol pun melepaskan tawa khasnya yang keras dengan sudut bawah matanya yang berkerut.

" Kalau begitu kau belum pernah merasakan kekuatan ketua _beagles_ , _hyung_. Dialah terkejam dari yang terkejam. Bahkan ibu tiri Cinderella pun tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengannya," balas Chanyeol geli, membayangkan tingkah sahabatnya semasa SMA yang tak jauh dari gambarannya tentang ibu tiri barusan.

" Maksudmu si mantan kekasihmu itu?" balas Kris sinis ketika mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh _wifey_ -nya itu.

" Sudah kubilang dia bukan mantan kekasihku, _hyung_. Kami tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun selain bersahabat," balas Chanyeol sembari menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. Kris dan kata "cemburu" tidak bisa digabungkan dengan sebuah tawa disini. Bisa-bisa _namja_ yang kebih tinggi darinya itu mengamuk karenanya.

Tidak ada balasan apappun dari Kris tetapi, _namja_ itu berjalan ke arah pasangannya dan ia pun memeluk kedua dunianya itu dengan erat. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dalam pelukan suaminya.

" Hey, _lovebirds_ , sampai kapan kalian akan bermesraan dan mengacuhkan kami?" sindir salah satu tamu mereka pagi itu.

" Bisakah kau keluar dan membiarkan kami bermesraan dengan bebas, Minseok - _hyung_?" sahut Kris dengan geram. Minseok atau _namja_ yang sering dipanggil dengan nama Xiumin itupun menjawab " _As you wish_ " dengan nada penuh sarkasme.

" Segeralah bersiap, Sehun sepertinya sudah tak sabar bertemu Nini dan Lulu _hyung_ -nya," ucapan Chanyeol terbukti dengan rontaan Sehun dari pelukan kedua orang tuanya.

" Aku bersumpah jika nama pertama yang Sehun ucapkan adalah nama dari dua bocah tengil itu, aku akan melarangnya bertemu dengan keduanya," kata Kris geram.

Sehun yang seolah mengerti dengan ancaman yang dilontarkan oleh sang ayah pun menoleh dengan tatapan yang berubah menjadi tajam. Setelahnya, tiba-tiba saja Sehun menggingit tangan Kris sekeras-keras 3 gigi sanggup melakukannya.

" Awww... _neomu appayo_ , Shixunie. Sehunnie tidak sayang pada _appa_ , eoh?" kata Kris dengan sedih.

" _eyeo, eyeo_..." balas Sehun dengan celotehannya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

" Dia tak suka kau melarangnya bertemu dengan Nini dan Lulu, sayang," kata Chanyeol menerjemahkan.

" Tapi _appa_ cemburu karena Hunnie lebih sayang pada Nini dan Lulu- _hyung_ nya daripada _appa_ ," rajuk Kris pada Sehun dengan wajah memelas yang dibuat sebaik mungkin. Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar Kris dengan jelas menyebutkan kata "cemburu" dengan mimik yang menurut Chanyeol lebih terkesan menakutkan ketimbang lucu.

" Sehunnie sayang _appa_?" kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang menanyakannya pada Sehun. _Namja_ mungil itupun menjawab dengan anggukan pasti.

" Kalau begitu Sehunnie tidak boleh nakal dengan _appa_ oke?"

" Heum..." balas Sehun dengan senyum lebar serta lengkungan bulan sabit di matanya. Sepasang _hubby-wifey_ itu pun tertawa melihat keimutan putra mereka.

" Kalau begitu _ppoppo_ ," kata Kris sembari menyodorkan pipinya pada mulut mungil Sehun. Sehun pun melakukan apa yang diminta oleh sang _appa_ dengan suara ciuman yang keras.

" Bagaimana dengan _umma_?" sahut Chanyeol tak kalah, Sehun pun dengan senang hati melakukan hal yang sama pada ibunya. Ketiganya pun berakhir dengan tertawa bersama tanpa peduli tamu mereka yang telah menunggu cukup lama.

Tak ada yang bisa menghalangi kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu meskipun kegiatan rutin akhir minggu keluarga itu gagal terlaksana.

 **END EPISODE**

* * *

 **A/N: Halo aloha~~~ Kim kembali datang dengan cerita tentang keluarga Wu ehehehe... sebelumnya, Kim minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena udah lama ninggalin cerita ini... bukan maksud sengaja untuk ninggalin cerita ini.. tapi ada satu dua musibah yang tiba-tiba menghampiri keluarga jadi nggak ada kesempatan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. tapi syukur semuanya sudah selesai jadi bisa fokus lagi sama cerita ini... *deep bow***

 **Masih soal minta maaf... kayaknya aku juga harus minta maaf karena belum bisa maksimal dalam bikin ff ini... maaf banget ya.. tapi Kim akan terus berusaha buat memperbaiki ff ini dari berbagai sudut ehehehe...**

 **dan saat yang ditunggu tiba... saatnya Kim ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk temen-temen yang udah nyempatin baca dan ninggalin review di cerita ini...**

 **Thanks To**

 **KrisYeolBeliever| Kim Sohyun | Jell-ssi | Guest | PCYong | Oh Byul | ckckck | yousee | siwon504 | Lulu Auren | krisyeolkaihunperfect | imah0581 | nandha0627 | hyena lee | han soo he | exochanxi**

 **dan juga makasih banyak untuk yang sudah mem-follow, favorite dan bahkan sekedar membaca cerita ini... kalian bener-bener jadi nyawa buat Kim untuk ngelanjutin ff ini, makasih banyak *deep bow***

 **last, mind to review (again)? ditunggu banget saran ataupun kritiknya juga ehehhehee...**

 **Sun jauh dari Kim Sora XDDD**


	4. Sweet Smell on You

**Tales of Wu Family**

 **Tittle : Sweet Smell on You  
**

 **Pairing: Krisyeol**

 **Character: Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, and EXO Members**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg, fluff yang sangat berlebihan, alur sedikit membingungkan (entahlah), typo(s)**

 **disclaimer: Author abal ini hanya punya plot yang pasaran (mungkin) ini XDD**

* * *

 **Tales of Wu Family -** **Sweet Smell on You**

Sebut saja Chanyeol gila, tapi ia sudah terlalu sering mendengarnya sampai ia tak lagi mempan dengan ejekan setengah sindiran dan setengahnya lagi adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol telah dibuat gila oleh seseorang memang benar adanya. Bahkan sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun, yang menjabat julukan tergila diantara tergila harus rela turun tahta dan menyerahkan mahkotanya itu pada satu-satunya sahabat gilanya.

Bagaimana tidak, saat ini _namja_ berbadan tinggi-kurus alias genter itu sedang mengobrak-abrik seluruh penjuru sekolah mereka. Mengobrak-abrik dalam arti sesungguhnya kalau perlu digaris bawahi.

Berlagak layaknya seorang detektif yang tengah mencari seorang pelaku kejahatan, si cucu pemilik yayasan pendidikan tempat mereka bersekolah itu menelusuri setiap sudut sekolah demi menemukan seseorang yang telah membantunya, sekaligus mempesonannya dalam satu kali pertemuan yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah pertemuan sebenarnya.

Dan mungkin kata seluruh sekolah tidak tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa luasnya efek tingkah aneh Park Chanyeol ini, karena pada kenyataannya ia hanya berani mengobrak-abrik gedung tingkat 2 sekolah mereka.

Meskipun namanya termasuk dalam daftar salah satu keajaiban _Moonrim_ _Academy_ , tetapi seorang Park Chanyeol tetaplah hanya seorang murid biasa yang tidak memiliki pengaruh apapun di sekolah itu. Begitulah bunyi teori yang dipercayai oleh _namja_ dengan tinggi 185 cm itu.

Pada kenyataannya, namanya tetap saja membawa pengaruh besar di antara seluruh penghuni akademi, entah itu para murid, staff pengajar sampai dengan staff pengurus gedung. Tak sedikit murid Moonrim yang memandangnya kagum. Kagum dengan kepintaran, kesempurnaan fisiknya dan senyumnya yang cerah itu.

Apalagi ia juga menyandang nama baik orang tuanya di dalam namanya juga status sebagai cucu pemilik sekolah. Mau ditaruh dimana muka orang tua dan kakek-neneknya jika mereka mengetahui putra dan cucu kesayangan mereka mengobrak-abrik seluruh gedung sekolah hanya untuk menemukan seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan putranya bak putri dari negeri dongeng.

" Park Yoda! Hentikan semua omong kosong ini sekarang juga!" pekik Byun Baekhyun jengkel pada sahabatnya itu setelah ia selesai menelusuri bau yang menguar dari salah seorang siswa di kelas 2 – 3, Cho Hyunjung, itulah nama yang tertera di _name tag_ siswa itu.

Yep itulah yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, menelusuri bau alias mengendusi bau para murid yang ada di tingkat 2.

Dengan dalih mencari sebuah barang yang sengaja disembunyikan darinya, ia pun bisa melaksanakan misi terselubungnya itu meskipun saat itu kelas 2-3 sedang proses belajar. Lagipula, siapa yang berani menolak keinginan sang anak pemilik yayasan dengan mata _puppy_ nya itu.

Siapapun yang berani melakukannya, maka terkutuklah eksistensi mereka di muka bumi ini karena sudah menolak keinginan makhluk selucu itu.

" Sudahlah Baekhyun- _haksaeng_ , biarkan Chanyeol- _haksaeng_ mencarinya barang itu terlebih dulu. Lagipula ini tidak akan mengganggu jam pelajaran saya," kata guru Yoon yang saat itu sedang mengajar di kelas itu.

" Tapi ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Yoon- _saem_. Aku akan mengurusnya," balas Baekhyun dengan sisa kesabaran yang ada dalam dirinya.

" PARK CHANYEOL! HENTIKAN KELAKUAN GILAMU INI SEKARANG JUGA!" bentak pemilik suara 3 oktaf itu pada _namja_ tinggi yang sudah memindahkan targetnya pada siswa lain.

Teriakan itu pun membuat beberapa murid menundukkan kepalanya sembari menutup kedua telinga mereka untuk menghindari kerusakan yang tidak diinginkan.

" Kau ini berniat membantuku atau tidak sih, baru tiga kelas saja kau sudah mengeluh selama ini. Apa kau tak peduli dengan nasib masa depan sahabatmu ini kalau aku tak bisa menemukan "nya"?" balas Chanyeol dramatis lengkap dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Baekhyun yang geram dengan usaha Chanyeol untuk lagi-lagi membuatnya terjebak dengan menggunakan _puppy eyes_ nya itu akhirnya menarik Chanyeol dengan paksa dari kelas itu sembari beberapa kali mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada sang guru dan murid-murid kelas itu.

" Lepaskan tanganku, Baekhyunnie! Ish.. kau menyakitiku!" seru Chanyeol sambil menyentak tangannya yang digenggam oleh Baekhyun dengan erat tadi.

" Lihat, bahkan pergelangan tanganku sampai memerah karenamu!" seru Chanyeol lagi yang hanya mendapatkan tatatapan malas Baekhyun.

" Kalau kau memang tidak mau membantu ya sudah, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!"

" Dan membuatmu mengacau lebih dari pada ini, huh?" balas Baekhyun.

" Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri tuan Byun yang terhormat!" Chanyeol pun akhirnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku di tempat itu dengan sejuta tanda tanya besar muncul di kepalanya.

' Sejak kapan Chanyeol berbakat menjadi seorang pembangkang seperti itu?'

' Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan _namja_ yang mereka cari?'

' Apakah orang itu benar-benar ada? Kupikir itu hanyalah khayalan Chanyeol saja.'

' Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka berdua?'

' Ada apa sebenarnya ini?'

Itulah berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam kepala seorang Byun Baekhyun saat ini. Melihat punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh tanpa sedikitpun kembali menoleh membuatnya semakin keheranan.

Sementara itu,

' Ish tidakkah dia sadar kalau aku begitu ingin bertemu dengan orang itu? Sahabat macam apa yang tidak membantu sahabatnya menemukan pangerannya. Dasar Byun Baekhyun sialan,' umpat Chanyeol dalam hati dengan langkah kesal ia pun kembali menuju kelasnya yang terletak di ujung koridor gedung tingkat 2.

Dan beruntung bagi Chanyeol karena bel istirahat tepat sekali berbunyi, tapi karena kekesalannya, ia tidak sedikitpun berminat menghampiri kantin seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di jam istirahat.

Ia pun memilih untuk bersantai di kelasnya yang nyaris kosong sekaligus menghilangkan kekesalannya pada sang sahabat. Suasana yang sepi dan damai itupun membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau kembali membayangkan kejadian yang terjadi tak sampai sebulan yang lalu.

 **FLASHBACK**

" Ya, Chanyeol-ah, apa kau tak sarapan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah pagi ini?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

" _Waeyo_? Ada yang salah denganku pagi ini?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

" Kau tak sadar wajahmu sudah sepucat itu?" balas Baekhyun sembari menunjuk tepat di wajah Chanyeol.

" Apakah terlihat sepucat itu?" balas Chanyeol lagi.

" Sebenarnya, tidak, jika orang lain yang melihatmu. Tapi sangat untukku," balas Baekhyun tanpa menatap Chanyeol dengan menyibukkan dirinya untuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

" Tidak masalah kalau begitu."

" Tidak masalah untukmu, tapi masalah untuk kesehatanmu. Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan oleh _appa_ -ku saat jadwal _check up_ mu kemarin? Aish, aku meninggalkan kotak bekalku di loker," umpat Baekhyun kesal.

" Aku tahu, _i paboya_..." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah tangan sudah terlebih dulu menggeplak lengannya dengan keras.

' Tidak bisakah kau mengeluarkan kata terkutuk itu saat tidak ada diva melengking itu disini?' runtuk Chanyeol pada mulutnya sembari mengusap-usap bagian lengan yang ia yakini akan berwarna merah selama beberapa jam ke depan akibat tamparan dari sang diva.

" Kau tau akibatnya dan kau masih melanjutkannya, resiko di tanggung masing-masing penumpang," balas Baekhyun dengan tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" _Geundae, neomu appo!_ " rengek Chanyeol tidak terima.

" A,a, resiko ditanggung penumpang."

" _Arrasseo_! Tapi aku benar-benar tak apa. Aku hanya tidak sempat sarapan jangan membesar-besarkan masalah sepele seperti ini," kata Chanyeol menenangkan.

" Tapi..."

" Sudahlah tak apa. Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak sarapan," potong Chanyeol dengan cengiran lebar khasnya sambil berlari menjauhi Baekhyun yang sudah siap mencak-mencak. Dan beruntunglah Chanyeol karena bel penanda pelajaran mereka selanjutnya sudah berbunyi terlebih dulu.

Dan entah bagaimana kutukan sang diva itupun menjadi kenyataan karena sepanjang pelajaran olahraga berlangsung, Chanyeol harus menahan diri untuk tidak ambruk akibat sakit kepala yang menyerangnya bertubi-tubi.

Belum sampai satu jam pelajaran berakhir, Chanyeol pun akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk beristirahat. Diam-diam ia meminta ijin pada guru olahraganya dan meninggalkan ruang gymnasium.

Ia pun memilih tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh para siswa terutama untuk membolos karena letaknya yang berdekatan dengan gedung tempat badan murid dan seksi kedisiplinan bermarkas.

 _Hell,_ siswa bodoh mana yang secara sukarela membunuh dirinya dengan membolos di dekat ruangan para maniak kedisiplinan macam mereka. Kecuali Chanyeol mungkin.

 _Well_ , secara teknis dia tidak membolos memang, hanya meninggalkan jam pelajaran lebih awal dan dengan ijin resmi dari sang guru olahraga tentunya.

Belum sampai ia di tempat yang ditujuannya, kembali ia merasakan hantaman bertubi-tubi mendera kepalanya, hingga sejenak ia merasa pandanganya terasa mengabur. Ia pun harus menghenntikan langkahnya sementara.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Park Chanyeol-sshi?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakangnya.

Mendengar namanya disebutkan, dengan cepat ia pun menolehkan kepalanya. Tapi sayang, hal itu malah membuat pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi hingga akhirnya padangannya mengabur dan ambruk ke tanah.

Meskipun begitu, ia masih bisa mendengar namanya diserukan dengan panik oleh orang itu, samar-samar ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dengan mudahnya oleh orang itu. Karena sekurus-kurusnya tubuh Chanyeol tetaplah lebih berat ketimbang orang lain dengan tingginya yang melebihi tinggi rata-rata pria Korea pada umumnya.

Di tengah kesadarannya yang timbul tenggelam di dalam dekapan orang itu, Chanyeol bisa mencium wangi tubuh orang itu dengan jelas.

Wangi maskulin yang tajam dengan aroma lemon yang sangat kuat disana tapi ada kelembutan yang tersisa disana dengan adanya aroma vanila manis yang samar.

' Manis dan dewasa,' gumam Chanyeol dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Dan setelah itu, Chanyeol terbangun di atas kasur ruang kesehatan sekolahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun menghantui pandangannya.

" Siapa yang membawaku kemari?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Bukankah kau memang ijin untuk beristirahat disini?" balas Baekhyun keheranan dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sahabatnya itu.

" Ah, sepertinya aku hanya mengigau tadi," balas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

' Sayang sekali aku tidak tahu siapa yang menolongku tadi, jadi aku tak bisa berterima kasih padanya secara langsung. Dan sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan pemilik wangi mengagumkan itu.'

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Saking lamanya Chanyeol mengkhayalkan kembali kejadian yang membuatnya terobsesi pada wangi yang membuatnya nyaman itu, ia tidak sadar jika bel penanda berakhirnya jam istirahat telah berbunyi. Suasana kelas yang tadinya damai dan tenang itupun kembali ramai dipenuhi dengan celotehan para murid yang masih sibuk mendongengkan cerita kepada temannya yang lain.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus malas menyadari kebosanan akan menghampirinya sesaat lagi ketika guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya telah bersiap untuk mengajar di depan kelas.

" Haah... _another boring lesson_ ," gumam Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan terpaksa, ia pun mengeluarkan buku-buku yang diperlukan untuk pelajaran itu. Sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar seorang anggota badan murid masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan berbicara dengan guru yang bersangkutan.

" Chanyeol- _haksaeng_?" panggil sang guru yang akhirnya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari kekesalannya.

" Ah, _ne seongsaengnim_?" jawab Chanyeol dengan keheranan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Pasalnya ia mendapati Choi Jinri atau yang dikenal dengan nama Sulli, sang bendahara badan murid, tiba-tiba saja berada di ruang kelasnya.

" Seperti yang kau lihat, Jinri- _haksaeng_ datang kemari untuk menyampaikan sesuatu untukmu. Kau diminta untuk datang ke ruangan badan murid sekarang juga."

" Ah, kalau begitu, saya ijin terlebih dahulu, _seongsaengnim_ ," pamit Chanyeol mengikuti gadis bertubuh tinggi yang sudah terlebih dulu keluar dari ruangan kelasnya.

" Kenapa tiba-tiba memanggilku, _noona_?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jinri ketika keduanya sudah berada di luar gedung tingkat 2.

" Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun kan, _noona_?" sambung Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang membuat Sulli terkekeh mendengarnya. Juniornya di dewan murid itu memang selalu saja membuatnya gemas.

Chanyeol memang sudah lama tergabung dengan badan murid tetapi, ia berada di organisasi dewan murid yang terdiri dari pengawas badan murid dan junior-junior yang disiapkan untuk menggantikan kepengurusan dari para siswa senior yang akan lulus tahun depan.

" Ada tugas yang menunggumu, Chanlie," balas Sulli singkat dengan senyum geli di wajahnya. Chanyeol pun semakin keheranan dengan jawaban aneh yang diberikan oleh gadis itu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun akhirnya sampai di ruangan badan murid. Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika melihat seluruh pengurus badan murid berkumpul disana, termasuk dengan sang ketua yang berwajah sangat tampan tetapi sangat dingin dan datar itu.

Dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan wajahnya merona melihat wajah rupawan itu terpampang jelas di pandangannya.

' Tidak bisakah kau bersikap normal ketika berhadapan dengan Kris- _hyung_?' batin Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

" Ehem, langsung saja kita mulai," kata Kris sang ketua badan murid mengambil perhatian anak buahnya.

" Alasan berkumpulnya kita disini siang ini adalah, seperti yang sudah kalian dengan akhir-akhir ini, tentang rumor kepindahan Lee Jonghyun ke Jepang. Rumor tersebut memang benar adanya dan karena itulah posisi sekretaris utama menjadi kosong," jelas Kris.

" Karena itulah aku mengangkat Lee Jongsuk yang tadinya menjabat sebagai sekretaris ke 2 menjadi sekretaris utama," lanjut Kris yang kemudian mendapatkan sambutan tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat untuk sang sekretaris utama yang baru.

Chanyeol tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang ketua badan murid semenjak ia memulai pidatonya. Terpesona, satu kata yang benar-benar bisa menjelaskan arti pandangan Chanyeol pada sang ketua. Terpesona akan kharisma Kris yang benar-benar kuat.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol merasa persaan _dejavu_ itu kembali menghampirinya. Keterpesonaan yang dalam pada sang ketua yang memberikan pidato di hadapan seluruh murid baru ketika ia baru saja diterima menjadi salah satu murid sekolah menengah di akademi ini. Perasaan yang berulang-ulang menghampirinya.

' Astaga, Park Chanyeol sadarlah! Kau tidak bisa mempermalukanmu di depan Kris- _hyung_.'

" Dan untuk itulah aku memanggil, Park Chanyeol dari tingkat 2 kemari. Untuk menggantikan posisi yang dulu di tempati oleh Lee Jongsuk," kata Kris yang membuat Chanyeol membelalakan matanya.

" Apa?! Aku?" seru Chanyeol dengan kekagetannya yang sangat menggemaskan di mata para pengurus badan murid.

" Tentu saja kau, Chanyeol-ah," balas Kris dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya. Chanyeol yang dipandangi lembut dengan sebuah senyum simpul di wajah sang ketua membuat wajahnya merona merah semerah tomat.

" Aih, sepertinya aku hanya akan menunggu tanggal pasangan baru tercipta," kata Kim Jonghyun sang wakil ketua berceletuk, yang kemudian mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kris dan bingung dari Chanyeol.

" Selamat Chanyeol-ah!" seru beberapa pengurus berbarengan. Chanyeol pun maju dan menyalami Kris dengan senyum malu-malu di wajahnya. Dan ketika jarak mereka hanya tersisa setengah meter, Chanyeol pun terperangah kaget.

Bukan karena senyum dan wajah itu, tapi karena sesuatu yang ia cari selama ini.

' Bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama dua kali?'

 **END EPISODE**

* * *

 **A/N: Halo, halo, lumayan lama yah updatenya ehehehe... kali ini cerita tentang masa SMAnya si emak sama daddy lhoo... XDDD Selanjutnya enaknya apa nih?**

 **Maaf kalau ternyata ff ini lagi-lagi belum memuaskan reader semua... Kim akan terus berusaha untuk bikin cerita yang lebih menarik lagi .**

 **Saatnya membalas review di chapter kemarin (maaf juga baru bisa bales review kalian semua di chapter ini)**

 **Lulu Auren :** itu mottonya keluarga Wu banget... ada keluarga yang lain mah cuma numpang XDD oke oke akan dikoreksi lagi di chapter lainnya.. makasih udah review dear XDDD

 **Kim Sohyun :** keluarga wu emang ngangenin banget... makasih udah menyempatkan untuk review XDDD

 **Fienyeol :** iya ini akhirnya lanjut juga ahahaha... makasih udah nyempetin untuk review dear XDD

 **KrisyeolBeliever :** ekhem tau aja bakalan ada cinta segitiga~~ /eh XDDD seneng banget baca review kamu dear ahahahaha... bikin semangat berlipat ganda XDD makasih banyak atas review kamu di chapter sebelumnya yaa XDDD

 **hyena lee :** iya ini akhirnya update lagi /sembunyi di kolong. iya saking manisnya gula aja sampe meleler gara-gara mereka ahahahahha XDD makasih udah nyempetin review di chapter sebelumnya yaa XDD **  
**

 **nandha0627 :** iya nih keluarga Wu bikin ngiri aja nih XDD makasih udah review di chapter sebelumnya yaa XDD

 **Oh Byul :** kim juga pengennya ngarungin dedek hun tapi apa daya ntar disembur api naga sama phoenix wkwkwkwkw... makasih banyak udah review di chapter sebelumnya yaa XDD

 **Milkasoonja :** haahaha ini Kim juga lagi seneng senengnya sama family moment... simple tapi membahagiakan XDDD ditunggu ya cerita pas chanyeol hamil XDD makasih udah review XDD

 **han soo hee :** jangan diabetes duluuu~~~ masih banyak momen manis yang lain soalnya XDD soal panjangnya cerita tergantung sama temanya ahahaha... itu aja udah panjang lhoo ahahaha... tapi akan di usahakan buat yang satu itu... makasih udah nyempetin untuk review XDDD

 **Thanks To**

 ** **Lulu Auren |**** ** ** **Kim Sohyun |**** Fienyeol | KrisYeolBeliever| ******hyena lee |**** ** ** **nandha0627 |****** ** ** ** **Oh Byul | Milkasoonja|******** ** ** ** ** **han soo he**********

 **dan juga makasih banyak untuk yang sudah mem-follow, favorite dan bahkan sekedar membaca cerita ini... kalian bener-bener jadi nyawa buat Kim untuk ngelanjutin ff ini, makasih banyak *deep bow***

 **Oh sebenernya ini kepedean yakk tapi siapa aja yang mau temenan sama kim silahkan add line kim kimpark26 kekeke lumayan buat teror kalau kim nggak update2 XDDD**

 **last, mind to review (again)? ditunggu banget saran ataupun kritiknya juga ehehhehee...**

 **Sun jauh dari dedeknya sehun XDDD**


	5. A Day with Moodswing

**Tales of Wu Family**

 **Tittle : A Day with Moodswing**

 **Pairing: Krisyeol**

 **Character: Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, and EXO Members**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg, fluff yang sangat berlebihan, alur sedikit membingungkan (entahlah), typo(s)**

 **disclaimer: Author abal ini hanya punya plot yang pasaran (mungkin) ini XDD**

* * *

 **Tales of Wu Family -** **A Day with Moodswing**

Suatu pagi yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Park yang sangat-sangat-sangat megah. Bisa dibilang lebih mirip dengan sebuah istana ketimbang sebuah rumah. Bangunan yang nyaris serupa dengan bangunan istana di Eropa itu tiba-tiba saja dipenuhi dengan keributan. Suara benda-benda yang pecah tiba-tiba saja terdengar menghiasi mansion mewah itu.

Tidak, tidak, tidak ada cekcok antar suami istri yang membuat benda-benda berbahan kaca itu berterbangan seperti yang kalian pikirkan disini. Yang ada hanyalah benda-benda rapuh yang tiba-tiba saja membentur lantai disertai dengan jeritan putus asa dari para pelayan di mansion itu.

Bukan, jeritan putus asa itu bukan disebabkan oleh barang-barang milik majikan mereka pecah berantakan menjadi berkeping-keping di atas lantai marmer indah itu.

Jeritan itu disebabkan oleh betapa putus asa nya mereka melihat putra satu-satunya di seluruh generasi ketujuh keluarga itu tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat barang-barang berkilauan yang terbuat dari kaca di mansion tersebut.

" Tuan muda, tolong berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya seperti ini?" bujuk sang kepala rumah tangga Jung pada satu-satunya tuan muda mereka itu dengan padangan memelas.

Sedangkan para pelayan lainnya secara bergantian memandang si kepala pelayan dan tuan muda mereka dengan pandangan harap-harap cemas.

Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak khawatir?

Bayangkan saja, sang tuan muda mereka itu sedang mengandung dengan usia kandungan yang sudah mencapai enam bulan tapi kelakuan tak lebih dari anak layaknya anak berumur tiga tahun yang mengkonsumsi makanan manis dalam jumlah melebihi batas normal, dengan kata lain _hyper_ atau _sugar rush_.

Ia berlarian kesana kemari sembari mengangkat tinggi-tinggi beberapa benda rapuh itu dan memandangnya dengan takjub. Dan setelah itu ia menaruh benda itu tidak pada tempatnya sehingga benda2 itu hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lantai marmer dari ketinggian yang lumayan untuk menciptakan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

Atau jika tidak, benda-benda itu akan berjatuhan setelah tangan sang tuan muda berkeliaran liar ke benda-benda yang ada di sekitar jalur berjalannya.

Dengan riangnya ia berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru mansion itu dengan lompatan kecil seakan dirinya adalah kelinci kecil, padahal semua orang yang ada disana memandang horor ke arah sang tuan muda.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib mereka jika terjadi sesuatu pada majikan tersayang mereka itu. Sang naga mungkin akan menyembur mereka dengan apinya dan mungkin juga kemurkaan seluruh keluarga Park akan mereka rasakan, jika terjadi sesuatu pada sang tuan muda.

Jadilah saat ini sang butler kepercayaan keluarga Park dan kepala pengurus rumah tangga mansion itu, bersama dengan beberapa orang pekerja keamanan mansion itu sibuk mengikuti gerakan lincah sang tuan muda.

Sedangkan salah satu sekertaris pribadi sang nyonya Park yang kebetulan berada di mansion itu sibuk mengetikkan nomor pasangan Park tua dan Yifan, suami dari Chanyeol dengan tangan bergetar.

Antara khawatir bercampur sebal karena dari nomor-nomor yang sedari tadi ia tekan itu tidak satupun yang menyambung ke tujuannya. Dalam hati ia menyumpah serapahi segala kesibukan yang membuat orang-orang penting itu tak bisa mengangkat teleponnya. Padahal ia tahu dengan pasti kesibukan orang orang itu.

Bayangkan betapa kagetnya ia ketika tiba di mansion itu untuk mengambil keperluan sang nyonya dan yang ia dapati adalah seluruh maid bahkan para koki pun ikut turun tangan membersihkan ruang tamu yang mirip dengan kapal pecah dengan pecahan kaca berserakahan.

Sedangkan dari sudut lain ia bisa mendengar jeritan putus asa segerombol maid dan kepala butler keluarga itu. Ia berpikir apalagi kekacauan yang di buat oleh salah satu trio monster keluarga park itu. Dan inilah yang ia dapatkan. Sang tuan muda tercintalah penyebab kekacauan ini.

Katakan ia berlebihan tapi mendengar berita sang tuan muda berada di mansion Park saja sudah membuat ia melongo. Pasalnya siapa yang tak tahu dengan ke overprotektifan seorang Wu Yifan pada sang tuan muda terlebih setelah berita kehamilan sang suami menyebar luas layaknya virus.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak diperbolehkan menginjakkan kakinya di luar _penthouse_ yang mereka tinggali tanpa seorang (atau beberapa orang sebenarnya) _bodyguard_. Dan cerita mengejutkan lainnya lagi adalah Chanyeol pergi ke mansion ini tanpa ditemani seorang _bodyguard_ pun.

Bisa di bilang salah satu penerus keluarga Park ini melarikan diri tupanya.

 _Mood swing_ kehamilan sepertinya menjadi dugaan terbesar yang bisa menjelaskan kelakuan majikan mereka terlebih setelah malam sebelumnya ia datang ke mansion ini dengan hanya ditemani oleh Pak Jung, supir kepercayaan keluarga Park, yang bertugas untuk Chanyeol.

Ditambah lagi dengan rumor bahwa _namja_ itu datang dengan bekas air mata di kedua belah pipinya. Semakin _jaw drop_ lah si sekertaris sang nyonya rumah.

Ia hampir saja membanting telepon genggamnya kalau saja sebuah suara membalas panggilannya.

Berkali-kali ia mengucap puji syukur pada yang kuasa karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa ia tuntut untuk mengehentikan kegilaan yang ia alami.

" _Yeoboseyo_?" sahut sebuah suara feminim di seberang sana.

" Sekertaris Yoon, segera sambungkan pada Wu _sajangnim_ ," perintahnnya dengan suara penuh penekanan pada rekan sejabatannya.

" Tapi, sekertaris Kang, Wu _sajangnim_ sedang kedatangan tuan Kim dari Kim _holdings_ ," terang sekertaris sang direktur Wu.

" Cepat sambungkan atau kau angkat kaki dari Wu Corp, karena membahayakan keselamatan nyonya Wu!" bentak sekertaris Kang tak sabaran.

" Baiklah, segera saya sambungkan," jawab sekertaris itu takut-takut.

Sekertaris Kang tersenyum senang saat sebuah suara berat familiar terdengar di telinganya.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol, sekertaris Kang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Tidak terjadi apa-apa kan? Dimana Chanyeol sekarang?" berondong Yifan pada sekertaris ibu mertuanya itu.

" Dia masih baik-baik saja, Tuan Wu. Sekarang tuan muda Chanyeol tentu saja sedang berada di mansion Park dan akan semakin baik-baik saja kalau anda segera menjemputnya di sini," terang sekertaris Kang dengan tenang.

Meskipun sesungguhnya jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat ketika ia mendengar suara kaca pecah disusul dengan teriakan beberapa maid yang mengikutin Chanyeol. Ia berharap suami tuan mudanya itu tidak mendengar suara barusan.

" Sekertaris Kang? Apa yang terjadi disana? Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?" tanya Kris atau Yifan menuntut, tanda kekhawatiran yang mulai berlebihan.

" Begini, tuan Wu..."

" CERITAKAN PADAKU SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU DIPECAT!" bentak suami sang tuan muda.

" Baiklah, tidak terjadi apapun pada tuan muda Chanyeol, tetapi suara benda pecah itu memang disebabkan olehnya. Sepertinya _moodswing_ sedang menguasai tuan muda."

Tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari suami tuan mudanya itu, tetapi helaan nafas berat dapat ia tangkap dengan jelas dari seberang sana.

" Menurut pengakuan para maid di sini, sudah sejak tadi tuan muda terus melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya, seperti berlarian di lorong mansion dan menjatuhkan benda-benda kaca. Saya mohon anda segera menjemputnya, kalau tidak resiko ia terluka karena tindakannya semakin besar," lanjut si sekertaris.

Kris tidak serta merta menjawab permintaan dari sekertaris mama mertuanya itu. Ia teringat pada kejadian dua malam yang lalu, cekcok yang sangat sangat tidak penting, yang akhirnya berujung pada Chanyeol yang melarikan diri ke rumah orang tuanya.

Beruntung kedua mertuanya itu sangatlah pengertian terlebih lagi dengan keadaan anaknya yang memang sedang sungguh sangat sangat sensitif itu. Sehingga selamatlah ia dari interogasi mertua yang konon katanya sangat mengerikan.

" Baiklah, sekertaris Kang. Aku akan segera ke sana dan menjemput Chanyeol," balas Kris dengan helaan nafas di akhir kalimatnya.

" Terima kasih, tuan Wu."

" Tidak aku yang berterima kasih padamu, sekertaris Kang. Aku akan tiba di sana lima belas menit lagi. Jangan beritahu apapun pada Chanyeol."

" _Ne, allgesseumnida_."

Sambungan itupun terputus dengan pertanyaan besar di dalam kepala sang sekertaris, karena menurut sepengetahuannya, jarak antara Wu Corp yang berada di pusat kota dengan mansion Park membutuhkan waktu tempuh sekitar setengah jam dengan kecepatan rata-rata belum lagi dengan kemacetan khas kota metropolitan Seoul.

Belum saja sang sekertaris sadar dari keheranannya, sang pewaris Wu sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan rambut dan pakaian acak-acakan.

" Maafkan aku sedikit terlambat," sekertaris Kang pun melirik pada arlojinya yang menunjukkan selisih waktu yang hanya 20 menit sejak sambungan mereka terputus.

" Dimana Chanyeol, Sekertaris Kang?" tanya Kris yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Ia pun dengan segera mengantarkan Kris ke ruang baca mansion itu, tempat terakhir yang berhasil menjadi tempat menyudutkan Chanyeol, karena di ruangan ini tidak ada benda pecah belah yang berbahaya jika berada dalam jangkauan Chanyeol.

Di sebuah sofa panjang yang biasanya digunakan anggota keluarga Park untuk membaca terlihat Chanyeol yang tengah terlelap dengan posisi bergelung. Keduanya pun lega dengan keadaan itu.

Kerumunan yang mengikuti Chanyeol sejak tadipun tak lagi terlihat, kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing yang menumpuk akibat ulah tuan muda mereka itu. Hanya tersisa sang kepala pelayan dan butler yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh dari sofa tempat Chanyeol tertidur.

" Syukurlah tuan muda Chanyeol tertidur," ucap sekertaris Kang tak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaannya.

Kris pun bergegas menghampiri Chanyeolnya dan mengusap surai cokelat halus milik chanyeolnya dengan sayang.

" Seberapa parah, kalau boleh aku tahu?" tanya Yifan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

" Kabar gembiranya adalah nyonya dan tuan dengan sengaja tidak memajang guci-guci keramik kesayangan mereka, tuan Wu," jawab sang kepala pelayan.

" Intinya?" tanya Kris lagi

" 90 persen rusak dan tidak dapat diperbaiki kembali, tuan Wu. Hanya koleksi foto-foto saja yang perlu proses restorasi ulang sebelum dipajang kembali."

" Astaga, dua hari tanpa pengawasan _daddy_ dan kau sudah membuat _mommy_ mu merusak benda-benda pajangan itu, _uri aegi_ ini jagoan _mommy_ atau _princess daddy_?" kata Kris sambil mengelus lembut perut Chanyeol yang nampak besar itu dengan sayang.

" Baiklah, aku akan membawa Chanyeol pulang. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada _eomonim_ dan _abeoji_ soal kerusakannya. Aku dan Chanyeol juga tidak bisa berlama-lama tinggal. Katakan pada mereka aku dan Chanyeol akan mengunjungi mansion jika kondisi Chanyeol membaik," kata Kris.

" Kami mengerti, tuan Wu."

Ia dengan sigap membawa Chanyeol dalam gendongannya ala _bridal_ nya, meskipun dengan sedikit kesusahan dan usaha tentunya.

Bukan pekerjaan mudah tentu saja karena berat badan Chanyeol jelas sekali bertambah dengan kehamilannya yang semakin membesar dan semakin bertambah usianya. Kris tidak protes tentunya, jika itu berarti kesehatan Chanyeol benar-benar baik dan buah hatinya tumbuh dengan sehat.

Dan pekerjaan Kris belumlah selesai sampai disitu, karena masih ada 26 lantai yang harus ia lalui untuk sampai ke kamar mereka yang nyaman dengan Chanyeol sebagai bawaanya. Tidak sedikitpun tidur Chanyeol terusik hingga akhirnya ia terbaring dengan nyamannya di kasur _king size_ mereka.

Kris yang kelelahan itupun ikut berbaring di samping Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang melebar suaminya. Tak lupa ia mengusap tonjolan itu dengan sayang sampai akhirnya Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya.

" Krease..." suara serak khas orang baru saja bangun dari tidur menyapa Kris. Chanyeol yang merasa kini ia sedang berada dipelukan sang suami pun membalas pelukan Kris dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada lebar yang telah ia tandai sebagai miliknya itu.

" Hmm.." gumam Kris di sela-sela helaian rambut cokelat Chanyeol.

Keduanya pun terdiam menikmati momen yang sama-sama mereka rindukan itu.

" Aku merindukanmu, _babe_. Kau tak tahu betapa dinginnya tempat ini tanpamu," ungkap Kris jujur.

" Aku juga merindukanmu. Kamarku di mansion Park terasa berbeda dengan kamar kita," balas Chanyeol. Ia pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium aroma khas Kris yang selalu bisa membuatnya seperti orang kecanduan tidak hanya di masa awal kehamilannya tapi juga selama ia bersama dengan Kris sejak pertama kali ia mengetahuinya.

" Maafkan aku sudah bertingkah _childish_ seperti itu, apalagi dengan kabur dari rumah seperti itu," sesal Chanyeol.

" Dengarkan aku, _babe_ , aku tidak marah sedikitpun kalau kau ingin mengunjungi mansion Park. Tapi aku marah jika kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Chanyeol-ah. Kau pikir membanting-banting vas dan sejenisnya tidak berbahaya untukmu? Bagaimana kalau perutmu menghantam sesuatu? Bagaimana kalau _aegi_ kita terluka, heum?"

" Hiks, maafkan aku," kata Chanyeol sambil menahan isakannya. Kris pun menghela nafas melihat _wifey_ nya itu lagi-lagi memunculkan gejala _moodswing_ nya.

" Sudahlah, yang penting kau dan _babyboo_ tak apa-apa," kata Kris menenangkan.

" _By the way_ , bagaimana dengan lanjutan pencarian nama untuk _aegi_?" tanya Chanyeol setelah _moodswing_ nya berangsur-angsur menghilang.

" Bagaimana kita bisa memberinya nama kalau kau menolak untuk melihat jenis kelaminnya saat pemeriksaan rutin?" kata Kris.

" Jadi, _hyung_ lagi-lagi menyalahkanku?" opps sepertinya _mood swing_ Chanyeol kembali muncul ke permukaan. Siap merubah Chanyeol dalam mode tenang ke mode _Devil_ Chanyeol. Kris pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, mencoba untuk menghindar dari perang _mood swing_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Baiklah, bagaimana jika _uri aegi_ laki-laki maka kau yang memberikannya nama. Sedangkan jika _uri aegi_ perempuan maka aku yang memberinya nama. Bagaimana?" tawar Kris dengan solusi jalan tengah yang bisa ia pikirkan.

Chanyeol tampak serius memikirkan usulan Kris dan setelah beberapa saat ia pun menyetujui usulan sang suami.

" Tapi aku harus tahu pilihan namanya. Aku tak mau _uri aegi_ punya nama yang aneh," balas Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

" Kalau begitu aku juga harus tahu pilihan namamu, _babe_."

" Deal!" seru Chanyeol senang dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami dengan gumaman lagu dari bibirnya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian gumaman itu terdengar semakin melemah dan digantikan oleh dengkuran halus.

" Jaljayo, _mommy_ dan _uri aegi_. Mimpikan _daddy, okay_?"

 **E.N.D Chapter**

* * *

 **A/N : halo halo halo... lama lagi updatenya ya? maaf banget nggak bisa ngusahain update cepet. jeongmal mianhae semoga selanjutnya bisa lebih cepet amin... maaf juga kalau ceritanya boring yaa ehehehehehe... aku akan berusaha bikin cerita yang menarik  
**

 **saatnya balasan review**

 **Fienyeol:** kalau emang jodoh udah nggak akan kemana deh ehehehe... makasih udah menyempatkan review di chapter sebelumnya ^^

 **soshine:** makasih udah menyempatkan review di chapter sebelumnya... reviewnya ditunggu ya/plak

 **KrisYeolBeliever:** lupa sama nyempamnya? XDD review lagi yaaa lucu sih review kamu bikin semangat juga lhoo ^^

 **LuluAuren:** ini udah banyak kah momennya? maap kalau masih kurang... thank you dearr sini sini kisseu/dilempar sendal

 **nandha0627:** aww kata kata nice aja udah bikin semangat lhooo... makasih reviewnyaa ^^

 **yousee:** gadisnya kris lahh ahahahaha... makasih reviewnya yaa ^^

 **Milkasoonja:** orang penasaran mah gitu kepo tingkat dewa XDD makasih reviewnya yaa ^^

 **hyenalee:** manis banget kan chanyeol malu-malu gitu aahhh... makasih ya reviewnyaa ^^

 **imah99:** aahhh makasih banyak double reviewnyaaa... tenang aja ceritanya bakalan nyambung kemana mana kok ahahaha... ditunggu yaa chapter selanjutnya ^^

 **PCYong:** nggak papa baru review ehehehe... ini aja udah makasih banget di review... deep bow

 **han soon he:** wah masih ada cara nggak biasa lainnya buat kris pdkt mantap lahh pokoknya XDD ini bukan apa apa ketimbang review kalian yang bikin semangat saat bikin ff ini

 **Thanks To**

 ** ** **Fienyeol | soshine |****** ** ** **KrisYeolBeliever |** Lulu Auren | **********nandha0627 |****** ** ** ** **yousee|******** ** ** ** **Milkasoonja |******** ** **hyena lee |**** ** ** ** **imah99 | PCYong |******** ** ** ** ** **han soo he**********

 ** ** ** ** **Kalian nyawa Kim /elah lebay/ tapi kalian bener bener jadi penyemangat Kim buat terus usaha buat bikin ini ff walaupun suka lama /sembunyi di kolong/**********

 **dan juga makasih banyak untuk yang sudah mem-follow, favorite dan bahkan sekedar membaca cerita ini... kalian bener-bener jadi penyemangat buat Kim untuk ngelanjutin ff ini, makasih banyak *deep bow***

 **last but not least, mind to review (again)? ditunggu banget saran ataupun kritiknya juga ehehhehee...**

 **Cium jauh dari anaknya Krisyeol yang ke XXX yaa XDD**


	6. Choosing Perfect Name

**Tales of Wu Family**

 **Tittle :** **Choosing Perfect Name  
**

 **Pairing: Krisyeol**

 **Character: Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, and EXO Members**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg, fluff yang sangat berlebihan, alur sedikit membingungkan (entahlah), typo(s)**

 **disclaimer: Author abal ini hanya punya plot yang pasaran (mungkin) ini XDD**

* * *

 **Tales of Wu Family -** **Choosing Perfect Name  
**

Nama adalah sebuah harapan. Memberikan nama kepada seorang anak adalah bentuk harapan dari kedua orang tua kepada sang anak. Bagaimana nanti ketika ia besar, bagaimana sifat-sifat anak itu ketika ia tumbuh nanti, dan banyak macam harapan yang terselip dalam sebuah nama.

Begitulah yang banyak orang katakan soal nama, maka dari itu memilih sebuah nama yang tepat bukanlah hal mudah bagi sebagian besar orang tua. Dan tidak terkecuali bagi pasangan kesayangan kita ini.

Dan kesulitan itu makin ditambah oleh kengerian _moodswing_ yang tidak lagi konon katanya itu, terbukti dari keajaiban _moodswing_ ibu hamil kesayangan kita ini. Tentu saja Yifan tidak lagi ingin mengulang kejadian super menghebohkan itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Walaupun Yifan tak sepenuhnya terlepas dari derita dunia yang dibuat sendiri olehnya, masih ada 3 bulan ke depan untuk sepenuhnya bebas dari kata _moodswing_ , bung.

Yah masihlah ada sedikit lemparan barang dari kekasih hatinya jika sedang berada dalam mood ngambek disertai _moodswing_ nya.

Tapi tentu saja bukan berupa barang-barang mengerikan seperti di kejadian sebelumnya. Hanya berupa boneka-boneka rilakkuma kesayangan Chanyeol atau bantal yang sering berada di sekitar Chanyeol. Benda-benda lucu dan empuk itu tentu tidak akan menyakitinya bukan?

Hari minggu seperti ini lagi-lagi didedikasikan Yifan untuk berada di rumah seharian bersama dengan sang suami. Sudah tiga bulan ini Yifan melarang semua sekretarisnya untuk menjadwalkan pertemuan di hari sabtu dan minggu.

Meskipun terkadang ada pertemuan di sabtu malam karena malam itu adalah malam favorit bagi koleganya untuk mengadakan pertemuan atau perjamuan. Namun, biasanya hari sabtu pagi dan siang ia berikan sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol untuk berkencan atau sekedar berjalan-jalan.

Sedangkan hari minggu adalah saat baginya untuk memanjakan dua orang yang ia cintai itu atau sebenarnya lebih tepatnya ia yang bermanja-manja pada Chanyeol.

Seperti saat ini, keduanya tengah bermalas-malasan di sofa panjang yang terletak berhadapan dengan televisi yang tengah menayangkan acara rutin mingguan favorit Chanyeol, _running man_.

Namun, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang fokus pada acara yang sedang berjalan di dalam benda kotak tipis itu. Dengan kepala yang bersandar pada dada lebar milik suaminya, Chanyeol nampak menekuni buku yang ada di dalam genggamannya.

Tak jauh beda dengan Kris yang duduk dengan nyamannya dengan Chanyeol bersandar di bahunya dengan sebuah buku di tangan kananya dengan tangan kiri yang sibuk bermain-main dengan rambut panjang suaminya.

" Bagaimana dengan Phillip?" tanya Chanyeol di antara ributnya suara televisi yang berisi teriakan heboh peserta _running man_.

" Tidak. Err terlalu sesuatu?" jawab Kris sekenanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya.

" Astaga, apa itu maksudnya sesuatu? Tidak bisakah mencari alasan yang lebih baik?" gerutu Chanyeol pelan dan melanjutkan acara pencariannya.

Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Chanyeol yang menurutnya terdengar sangat menggemaskan itu. Mereka pun kembali diam dalam kegiatan pencarian mereka masing-masing.

" Bagaimana dengan Jessica? Apa nama itu bagus?" kata Kris kali ini.

" Hee? Jessica? Tidak bisakah nama yang lebih original lagi selain Jessica?" kali ini sahut Chanyeol dengan jengkel.

" Baiklah kucari lagi," balas Kris pasrah.

Saat ini mereka sedang sibuk meneruskan ide yang tertunda karena acara "melarikan diri Chanyeol" akibat perdebatan mereka tentang siapa yang akan memberi nama anak pertama mereka yang akan lahir tiga bulan ke depan.

Hingga akhirnya setelah kembalinya Chanyeol dari acara "mari menghancurkan mansion Park dari ujung ke ujung" itu, tercetuslah solusi nama untuk buah hati mereka, yaitu Kris akan memberi nama anak mereka jika anak mereka adalah perempuan, dan sebaliknya jika ternyata anak mereka adalah laki-laki.

Itulah kenapa Kris memegang buku berisi kumpulan nama-nama untuk bayi perempuan sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk dengan buku kumpulan nama untuk bayi laki-laki.

" Kai? _Ottae_?" kata Chanyeol lagi setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam.

" Tidak, terlalu EXO. Dan tidak karena kau mengidolakannya, _darling_ ," sahut Kris dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada _wifey_ -nya itu.

' Bisa-bisanya dia mengusulkan nama yang membuatku sebal seharian itu,' batin Kris dalam hati. Dua minggu ini Chanyeol memang tergila-gila pada seorang anggota _boyband_ EXO bernama Kai sampai-sampai Chanyeol bisa melupakan suaminya.

" Ish, pencemburu!" gerutu Chanyeol sebal. Oh ayolah suami mana yang tak cemburu jika ia mendadak dinomor duakan ah di nomor tigakan lebih tepatnya. Kalah dengan calon buah hatinya ia masih bisa menoleransi, tetapi kalah dengan anggota _boyband_ yang bahkan tidak pernah ia temui? JANGAN HARAP!

" Bagaimana dengan Lulu?" tanya Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan dari nama yang membuatnya sebal setengah mati.

Mendengar nama itu, Chanyeol pun beranjak dari posisinya dan memandang suaminya itu dengan pandangan, ' apa dia gila? _Someone call the doctor, please_.'

Kris yang menyadari kehilangan berat di bahunya itu menatap Chanyeol dengan alis _angry bird_ -nya yang naik seolah mengatakan, 'ada yang salah?'

" Terlalu, Luhan!" jawab Chanyeol ketus dan kembali pada posisi sebelum ia beranjak, yaitu dengan kepala bersandar di bahu suaminya.

" Ini Lulu, sayang. Bukan Luhan," lanjut Kris.

" Ishh, kau seperti tak tahu saja Suho _hyung_ dan Lay _hyung_ memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Lulu," balas Chanyeol sinis.

" Tapi bukankah itu terdengar menggemaskan?" lanjut Kris dengan kekeras kepalaanya.

" Ini anakmu Wu Yifan, bisakah kau cari nama yang lebih _original_ lagi? Kau pikir aku mau anakku di panggil dengan nama yang sama dengan nama orang lain?" tanya Chanyeol dengan berapi-api, buku-buku jari tangannya meremas pinggiran buku dengan cukup kuat.

Dan Kris pun memutuskan untuk mengalah. Ia tak mau kepalanya benjol karena menjadi sasaran benda yang tentunya lebih berat daripada sebuah boneka atau bantal.

" Bagaimana dengan Karin atau Irene? Terdengar bagus kah?" kata Kris lagi setelah beberapa menit mereka membuka-buka halaman di dalam buku mereka masing-masing.

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan mereka berdua pun bertatapan. Chanyeol tampak berpikir keras sedangkan Kris menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol atas nama usulannya.

" _Love?_ "

" Aku suka dua nama itu, tapi aku lebih memilih Irene. Nama Irene lebih cocok denganmu yang memiliki nama barat Kris atau Kevin," kata Chanyeol yang kali ini terdengar riang dengan sebuah senyuman di mata dan bibir serta pipinya yang menonjolkan _dimple_ menggemaskannya.

Siapa Kris yang bisa menolak pesona menggemaskan Chanyeol yang biasanya saja bisa melemahkannya, apalagi dengan kehamilannya yang membuat Chanyeol selalu terlihat 100 kali bersinar.

Kris pun beringsut maju dan meraih tengkuk Chanyeol untuk menghujani _the pregnant man_ itu dengan sejuta ciuman di seluruh wajahnya.

" Hentikan itu _yeobo_ , geli!" seru Chanyeol kegelian.

" Siapa hamba bisa menolak pesona sang ratu yang satu ini?" kata Kris gombal.

" Jangan menggombaliku duh," balas Chanyeol sembari menjauhkan wajahnya dari tarikan Kris seolah menolak hujan ciuman dari suaminya itu di wajahnya.

" Eii kau menyuruhku untuk menghentikannya? Bukankah kamu menyukainya, _uri xiao xi fu_?" goda Kris dengan tangan yang membungkus kedua belah pipi bulat Chanyeol yang kini terlihat merona merah.

" _Shirreo_! Aku tidak menyukainya! Berhenti menggodaku, _lao gong_!" seru Chanyeol dengan memaksa kedua tangan Kris melepaskan diri dari pipinya. Setelah ia bisa melepaskannya, ia pun mengusap-usap pipinya yang terasa panas itu.

" _Aigoo_ , _uri xiao xi fu_ memanggilku menggunakan nama _lao gong_. Ahh senangnyaa!" seru Kris sembari menarik Chanyeol ke dalam dekapannya. Chanyeol yang telah kembali menyibukkan dengan bukunya pun hanya pasrah saat punggungnya bertemu dengan dada bidang milik sang suami.

Kedua kakinya pun di selonjorkan di sepanjang sofa yang untungnya sanggup menampung mereka berdua dalam arti panjang mengingat tinggi mereka yang di atas rata-rata tinggi orang Korea pada umumnya.

Chanyeol masih tetap fokus pada bukunya, sedangkan Kris yang sudah menyerah untuk mencari nama lain, menyibukkan diri dengan bermain-main dengan tubuh Chanyeol.

Mulai dari menumpukan dagunya di pucuk kepala Chanyeol, menautkan kedua tangannya pada jari-jari Chanyeol yang masih memegang buku, sampai dengan mencium lembut kening Chanyeol.

Dan tampak dengan jelas kalau Chanyeol menikmati perlakuan Kris dengan semakin menyamankan posisinya, memegang buku dengan kedua tangan yang bergenggaman erat sebagai contohnya.

Mereka berdua tampak larut dalam kenyamanan itu, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan berkata, " Apakah Sehun terdengar bagus?"

" Hmm? Bacakan artinya untukku sayang," kata Kris tanpa membuka matanya yang tanpa sadar terpejam, terbuai dengan kenyamanan yang mereka berdua ciptakan.

" Memberikan manfaat dan contoh yang baik untuk dunia," balas Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyum lembut. Kedua tangan yang masih tertaut itupun tanpa sadar mengelus lembut perut Chanyeol yang menonjol itu.

" Aku menyukainya, kau tahu terjemahan nama Sehun dalam bahasa China, sayang?" tanya Kris tanpa menghentikan elusan lembutnya pada perut Chanyeol, tempat dimana sang buah hati sedang tumbuh.

" Heung? Katakan padaku, _dear husband_."

" Shi Xun. Wu Shi Xun."

 **E.N.D CHAPTER**

* * *

 **arti panggilan krisyeol dalam bahasa China:**

 _ **Xiao xifu: Little Bride**_

 _ **Lao gong: husband**_

 **mian kalau nggak tepat artinya ehehehe  
**

 **A/N: halo loha alohaaa... updatenya kecepetan nggak nih? wkwkwkw sebenernya cerita ini mau di publish tanggal 12 kemarin buat memperingati ultahnya thehunnie tayang tapi apalah daya Kim ini yang malah sibuk downloadin foto2nya thehun yang bejibun banyaknya itu XDD**

 **anyway.. untuk kali ini soal cerita nama "Sehun" dulu yaa... nanti ditunggu cerita lainnya dan untuk chapter selanjutnya soal jaman mereka masih pdkt dulu yaaa ada kejutan spesial dehhh wkwkwkwk**

 **balasan review yaa~~**

 **Kim Sohyun:** anaknya Krisyeol memang Sehun tapi yang kedua masih rahasiaaa XDD makasih udah review ^^

 **hyena lee:** ngeri memang moodswingnya yeol... makasih udah review di chapter sebelumnya ^^ Stay tune sama Kim yukk XDD

 **Fienyeol:** iya untung mereka masih bisa ganti XDD makasih udah menyempatkan review dear ^^

 **yousee:** ini udah lanjut... tunggu yang lainnya lagi yaa ^^ makasih udah menyempatkan review ^^

 **Lulu Auren:** asal usul nama Sehun aja dulu yaa... besok jaman pdkt nya krisyeol wkwkwkwkkw *eh keceplosan* XDDD stay tune ajalah dear seenaknya jari yang ngetik wkwkwkw XDD makasih udah setia dear *big hug* XDD

 **Thanks To**

 **Kim Sohyun | hyena lee | Fienyeol | yousee | Lulu Auren**

 **dan ada sedikit kabar buruk... jeongmal mianhae buat yang review di chapter sebelumnya... beberapa kalian nggak kebaca reviewnya... kehitung review tapi review kalian nggak muncul padahal settingnya udah di benerin sampe akhirnya Kim protes ke adminnya ffn tapi belum juga bener...**

 **cuma ada 5 orang yang masuk ke email Kim dan yang muncul cuma 4 orang hadeeuuhhh jeongmal mianhaee... nanti yang namanya nggak kesebut dalam kolom review, proteslah ke Kim ;;;_;;;**

 **makasih sebanyak untuk yang sudah mem-follow, favorite dan bahkan sekedar membaca cerita ini... kalian bener-bener jadi penyemangat buat Kim untuk ngelanjutin ff ini, makasih banyak *deep bow***

 **yuk lah review wkwkkw... ditunggu saran, kritik, ataupun yang mau berbagi ide... bisa PM juga wkwkwkw  
**

 **Kisseu from Kim XDD**


	7. First Secret Admirers

**Tales of Wu Family**

 **Tittle :** **First Secret Admirers  
**

 **Pairing: Krisyeol**

 **Character: Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Son Wendy  
**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg, fluff yang sangat berlebihan, alur sedikit membingungkan (entahlah), typo(s)**

 **disclaimer: Author abal ini hanya punya plot yang pasaran (mungkin) ini XDD**

* * *

 **Tales of Wu Family -** **First Secret Admirers  
**

Sehun mendengus lelah di hari pertamanya menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah menengah atasnya. Pasalnya belum juga hari efektif pelajaran dimulai tetapi pemilihan klub sudah dimulai siang ini juga.

Ia mendengus kesal karena tak bisa pulang lebih awal setelah telinganya panas dengan berbagai macam nasihat dari jajaran guru serta pengurus badan murid di hari pertamanya.

Beberapa murid tampak berlarian dengan terburu-buru di sekitarnya menuju kelas mereka masing-masing setelah mereka membaca pengunguman yang tertempel di depan aula tempat mereka berkumpul sebelumnya.

Tidak ada yang ingin kesan pertama yang buruk di hari pertama mereka bersekolah terlebih lagi bertemu dengan wali kelas yang akan mereka lihat selama setahun ke depan.

" Astaga, kupikir telingaku akan lepas setelah mendengar berbagai macam omong kosong seperti tadi," gerutu Sehun masih dengan raut wajahnya yang dingin dan datar, sedatar televisi LCD dan benda-benda rata lainnya, yang dibalas dengan sebuah kekehan geli dari sampingnya.

Sehun pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut merah yang berjalan di sisinya dengan tenang seakan tak terpengaruh oleh beberapa pandangan yang tertuju ke arahnya.

Dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah hampir _pink_ itu, tak mungkin seseorang tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada si gadis itu. Terlebih lagi kini si gadis berjalan dengan tenangnya di sebelah Wu Shi Xun, sang pangeran Wu-Park yang kedatangannya disambut bisikan kagum dan takut oleh sesama murid lainnya ketika ia tiba di sekolah almamater ayah dan ibunya, tadi pagi.

" Kontrol keluhanmu itu, bayi besar. Aku tak ingin hari pertamaku bersekolah di sini dengan suara keluhanmu tergiang di kepalaku sepanjang hari," balas gadis itu masih dengan senyum lebarnya yang terlihat serupa dengan seseorang yang sudah _namja_ itu kenal seumur hidupnya.

" Diam kau, Son Wendy. Tak bosankah kau mengomel sepanjang hari? Aku saja baru beberapa jam mendengarkan omelanmu itu sudah bosan mendenganya," balas Sehun dengan senyuman mengejek yang di balas dengan kekehan geli dari gadis bernama Son Wendy itu.

Beberapa murid yang sengaja memperlambat langkah mereka untuk menyamai langkah keduanya pun tampak kaget dengan isi percakapan keduanya.

" Beberapa jam katamu? Kau bercanda, Wu Sehun. Kau bahkan sudah bersamaku sejak pertama kali popokmu digantikan oleh ibuku. Dan kau tak bosannya berada di sekitarku," balas gadis itu dengan kekehan lembutnya.

Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas mendengar salah satu episode paling sial, menurutnya, dalam hidupnya, yaitu bertemu dengan gadis kejam tak berperasaan yang bersembunyi di dalam senyum manisnya.

" Ah, kau benar, hidupku sudah sangat sial sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, _noona_."

" Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, pangeran manja," balas Wendy sengit.

Mereka berdua pun sampai di depan loker yang bertuliskan nama mereka masing-masing yang sialnya bersebelahan satu sama lain. Belum sempat Sehun membuka lebar lokernya, sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya dua kotak entah apa isinya jatuh mengenai kepala Sehun yang membuatnya mengaduh dengan cukup keras.

" Astaga, hari pertama dan kau sudah mendapatkan dua _secret admirer_? Kau benar-benar tiruan Chanyeol- _samchon_! Aku benar-benar kalah darimu kali ini, Wu Sehun," seru Wendy geli.

Sehun masih megusap-usap kepalanya yang kejatuhan dua benda yang tergeletak di kakinya itu ketika Wendy meninggalkannya menuju kelas mereka.

" _See you at class, dear cousin_."

" Meninggalkanku supaya tak di cap jelek oleh _seongsaenim_ , huh? Dasar rubah licik," umpat Sehun kesal yang merunduk untuk mengambil kedua benda tak bersalah itu.

Sehun pun segera membukanya dan melihat benda yang berbeda pada masing-masing kotak yaitu sebatang cokelat kesukaannya dan sebuah _wristband_ yang biasa digunakan ketika berolahraga berwarna hitam dengan logo berwarna putih.

Kedua benda itupun datang pesan berupa deretan angka yang membuat kepalanya berputar seketika. Kedua-duanya menggunakan kode, yang ia kira berupa kode, yang sama sekali tak ia pahami.

Bunyi pesan pertama adalah

 _53656875707061 20 61707079656f6e67 2c20 6b6175 20 74616d70616b 20 73616e676174 20 6d616e6973 20 64656e67616e 20 7365726167616d 20 70616e61736d75 2c20 616b75 20 6a756761 20 6d656e79756b6169 20 73656e79756d6d75 20 79616e67 20 6365726168 20 73657065727469 20 6d61746168617269 20 6469 20 6d7573696d 20 70616e6173 20 73656d6f6761 20 636f6b656c6174 20 696e69 20 62697361 20 6d656e616d626168 20 73656d616e61746d75 20 6469 20 68617269 20 70657274616d61 20 696e69 2c20 6877616974696e6721 20 284b4a4929_

Sedangkan pesan kedua yang tak lebih ia pahami berbunyi

 _5365687570706965 20 7465726c69686174 20 73616e676174 20 74616d70616e 20 706572616d616e7961 2120 416b75 20 73616e676174 20 6d656e79756b61696e7961 2120 416b75 20 74616875 20 5365687570706965 20 696e6769 20 6d6173756b 20 6b6c7562 20 6261736b6574 2c20 6d616b616e7961 20 616b75 20 6d656d626572696b616e 20 67656c616e67 20 696e69 20 73656261676169 20 6a696d6174 20 6b6573756b736573616e 20 756a69616e 20 6d673756b 20 6b6c7562 2e20 536d6f6761 20 73756b736573 2121 2d4b4c482d_

" Siapapun yang bermain-main dengan kode seperti ini sukses membuat kepalaku pecah di hari pertama," gerutu Sehun yang memutuskan untuk memasukkan kedua benda itu ke dalam tasnya.

' Aku akan menannyakannya pada Mama atau Baba nanti,' gerutu Sehun.

Sepulang sekolah dengan seragam yang berbau keringat dan terik matahari, ia pun menghampiri ibunya yang tampak serius berkutat dengan beberapa kertas di ruang kerjanya.

" _Hello, mom_ ," sapa Sehun sembari mencium kedua pipi bulat ibunya. Sang pemilik pipi bulat itupun mendongak dan memamerkan senyum lebarnya pada putra semata wayangnya itu. Chanyeol pun beranjak dari meja kerjanya menuju putra semata wayangnya dan memeluknya.

" Bagaimana hari pertamamu bersekolah, Sehunnie?" kata ibunya dengan kedua tangan yang menangkup pipinya dan menciumnya dengan gemas.

" Astaga, _mom_. Jangan melakukan itu lagi! Aku sudah SMA sekarang, jika _mom_ melupakannya!" seru Sehun yang berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari ibunya, namun sayangnya sang ibu malah kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

" Bagaimana _mom_ bisa lupa? Rasanya baru kemarin aku dan _daddy_ mu mengantarkanmu yang merengek tak mau bersekolah sekarang kau sudah mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan _daddy_ mu," kenang Chanyeol sambil memandang wajah putranya yang kini hampir sejajar dengannya.

" Dan mempunyai 3 adik, jangan lupakan itu, _mom_ ," tambah Sehun.

" Ah, ya soal sekolah, aku menemukan ini di lokerku di hari pertamaku. Tepat jatuh di atas kepalaku pula," kata Sehun sembari menunjukkan kedua kotak beserta isinya yang ia dapat pagi tadi.

Begitu menunjukkan kertas berisikan kode-kode angka itu, Chanyeol pun tertawa keras sampai-sampai ia hampir jatuh jika Sehun tidak segera membawa ibunya itu duduk di sofa di ruang kerjanya.

" _Waeyo, mom_? Katakan padaku, apa _mom_ mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini?" kata Sehun tak sabaran ketika akhirnya tawa Chanyeol reda dan membaca tulisan itu dengan seksama. Chanyeol kembali tertawa ketika ia selesai membaca kode-kode itu.

" Astaga, akhirnya _secret admirer_ Sehunnie menunjukkan dirinya setelah lama bersembunyi. _Aigoo,_ manisnya..." seru Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun semakin bingung dan tak sabaran.

" Ayolah, _mom_ , katakan padaku apa isi pesan ini!" seru Sehun tak sabar.

" Eii, tidak seru kalau _mom_ memberitahukan isinya padamu," kata Chanyeol jahil. Gerutuan Sehun pun semakin keras terdengar bersamaan dengan tawa Chanyeol yang semakin keras. Sehun yakin semua orang di rumah ini dapat dengan jelas mendengar tawa ibunya yang makin kencang itu.

" Astaga, _mom_ ayolahh..." bujuk Sehun dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti. Chanyeol pun mencoba menghentikan tawa yang membuatnya menangis dan berkeringat karena geli dengan cerita yang berulang itu.

" Maafkan, _mommy_ sayang, tapi tidak akan seru kalau kalau kau cepat mengetahuinya. Mungkin _daddy_ mu bisa membacanya supaya semakin seru," bisik Chanyeol jahil.

" _Daddy_ tahu? Aku akan menemuinya sekarang juga!" sahut Sehun semangat. Ia pun segera meninggalkan ruang kerja ibunya menuju ruangan yang ada di balik ruang kerja sang ibu untuk menemui sang _daddy_.

' Tentu saja ia tahu, sayang. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang seru,' batin Chanyeol sembari menatap sebuah album di antara buku-buku yang terpajang rapi di rak bukunya.

Ia pun mengambil album itu dan matanya tertuju pada beberapa kertas warna-warni yang ia simpan dengan rapi. Dulu ia sempat tak bisa membacanya tapi kini ia tahu dengan pasti kata-kata yang tersusun dari angka-angka yang berderet dengan rapi di kertas tersebut.

Ia pun tersenyum mengingatnya. Mengingat kembali masa ketika ia berada di posisi yang sama dengan Sehun.

Sementara itu, Sehun yang kini berada di ruang kerja sang _daddy_ yang sebenarnya hanya terbatasi oleh dinding itu kini menatap _daddy_ nya dengan heran.

Sejak ia menunjukkan dua lembar kertas itu pada sang _daddy_ , ia terdiam dan mencermati dengan serius isi yang terselip dalam pesan itu. Setelah selesai membacanya, Sehun pun kaget karena tiba-tiba saja sang _daddy_ menghilang dari pandangannya dan sedetik kemudian ia lagi-lagi mendengar tawa histeris dari ibunya serta sahutan keras dari ayahnya.

Sehun pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua orang tuanya yang makin tua makin terlihat seperti bocah abg yang baru saja merasakan pacaran untuk pertama kalinya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat ketika ia menyadari betapa lengket dan lelah tubuhnya setelah seharian bersekolah dan menjalani tes masuk klub yang dulu juga diikuti oleh _daddy_ -nya.

Ketika melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang kerja _daddy_ -nya, ia pun dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara yang datang dari belakangnya.

" Sehun _hyung_ , apa yang terjadi pada _eomma_ dan _appa_? Kenapa mereka sangat histeris," kata bocah kelas enam sekolah dasar itu dengan mata bulatnya yang sama persis dengan milik _eomma_ atau sang _mommy_.

" Biarkan saja mereka, kau sudah makan, jagoan _hyung_?" balas Sehun sambil mencubiti pipi gembul sang adik yang memang sangatlah mirip dengan sang ibu.

" Eung..." jawab sang adik disertai dengan sebuah anggukan yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

" _Aigoo_ , jagoan _hyung neomu kyeoptaa_ ," seru Sehun gemas.

" Dimana duo _troublemaker_ itu?" tambah Sehun dengan sang adik dalam gandengannya menuju kamar mereka di lantai 2.

Baiklah cerita itu mungkin akan lebih baik di ceritakan lain kali.

Mari kita tinggalkan tentang anak-anak keluarga Wu dan kembali berfokus pada pasangan kesayangan kita yang kini bermesraan.

Kini Chanyeol berada di pangkuan Kris dengan kepala yang menelusup ke leher jenjang Kris dan kaki jenjang yang melingkari pinggang Kris hingga posisinya terlihat seperti kucing yang bergelung pada majikannya. Tangan besar Kris mengusap-usap rambut yang kelembutannya sama sekali tak berubah semenjak pertama kali mata mereka bertemu.

" Sehun kita sudah besar sekarang, biarkan ia memilih cintanya _hubby_. Jangan berbuat berlebihan, selama mereka tidak mengacau," kata Chanyeol lirih yang dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh Kris. Kris pun menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam mendengar nasihat dari suaminya.

" Aku tahu, aku hanya tidak rela kalau Sehun kita akan berakhir dengan salah satu dari kedua cecunguk kecil itu," balas Kris dengan sedikit kemarahan terselip di dalam kata-katanya. Chanyeol pun semakin dibuat geli dengan tingkah overprotektif Kris pada anak-anak mereka.

" Siapa tahu ia akan berakhir dengan keduanya," balas Chanyeol iseng. Kris nampak menegang mendengar kata-kata iseng yang terlontar dari mulut sang suami. Meskipun begitu Kris tak menghentikan hobi yang paling ia sukai di seluruh galaksi yang ada di alam semesta ini yaitu, mengusap rambut halus milik suaminya itu.

" Jangan dipikirkan, _dear husband_. _By the way_ , gara-gara dua bocah yang kau sebut cecunguk kecil itu aku mendadak ingat saat kau melakukan semua hal itu untukku. Siapa yang tahu di balik wajah dingin nan _stoic_ milik sang ketua badan murid tersimpan berjuta keromantisan," goda Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan jitakan pelan di kepalanya.

Kris terkekeh mengenang semua kelakuan yang ia lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol yang bodohnya juga menyukainya sejak pertama kali mata mereka bertemu.

" Aku sampai rela di bodoh-bodohi oleh si diva Kim itu dan si penyihir Cho demi membaca pesanmu. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih merasa kesal dengan si Penyihir Cho itu. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan para _noona_ pun menertawakanku dengan kebodohanku saat itu," gerutu Chanyeol manja pada Kris.

" Tapi kini kau bisa membacanya dengan lancar kan, _darling_?" kata Kris bijak dengan senyuman di wajah yang biasanya terlihat minim ekspresi itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk dalam pelukan Kris, ia pun kemudian meraih _handphone_ yang tergeletak begitu saja di sebelahnya dan mengetikkan beberapa deret angka yang sangat ia kenal.

 _49 20 4c45659 20 534f4f4f4f 20 4f55434b494e47 20 4d554348 2e20 4c45659 20 594f55 20 544f 20 544845 20 4d4f4f4e 20 414e44 20 4241434b 212121_

Setelah selesai mengetikkannya, ia pun menunjukkannya pada Kris yang dibalas dengan rengkuhan yang semakin erat.

" Apa-apaan dengan semua huruf kapital itu?" goda Kris.

" Ish, tinggal balas saja kenapa harus menggodaku," gerutu Chanyeol.

" #FFFFFF" balas Kris sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Kris pun dapat merasakan Chanyeol tersenyum dalam pelukannya dan semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tengkuk Kris.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika dirinya menyadari betapa dicintainya ia oleh suami dan ayah dari anak-anaknya. Meskipun pernikahan mereka sudah mencapai tahun yang ke enam belas.

" _By the way_ , tahukah kau saat aku ingin mengirimimu 100 tangkai bunga mawar tapi aku sadar kalau lokermu tak akan muat dan aku hanya bisa pasrah saat si kejam Zhou itu hanya memberikan 10 tangkai untukmu?"

 **To Be Continued (?)**

* * *

 **A/N: Hay hay hay XDD Kim kembali lagi *dilempar sendal* ini memang belum full cerita jaman pdktnya krisyeol tapi emang sengaja bikin penasaran kalian dengan masukin sehun di sini *dilempar sendal lagi***

 **kali ini isinya agak penuh misteri yaa... kode-kodenya bikin agak pusing... yang chapter selanjutnya masih ada lhoo XDD Siapa yang bisa baca kodenya jangan di kasih di review yaaa biar pada penasaran.. kalau tau PMlah Kim XDDD**

 **oke untuk balasan review ya...**

 **mulai dari chapter 5 yaa... soalnya setelah dibenerin, akhirnya muncullah nama yang belum tersebut, okelah cekidot**

 **chapter 5**

 **imah99 :** muehehe makasih udah bilang chapter 5 manis banget duh jadi malu *woii kim sadar!* soal chapter 5 itu ceritaa pas hamilnya Sehun XDD buat couple exo lainnya bakalan nyempil-nyempil doang karena ya fokusnya emang di keluarganya Krisyeol.. makasih banyak udah review di chapter 5 ^^

 **KrisyeolBeliever :** akhirnya ini orang muncul :v yang kelamaan hiatus yang mana nih *kaboor* makasih reviewnya dear ^^

 **han soon hee :** selama Kim belum putus asa Kim masih bakalan lanjut kok ehehe tenang aja wkwkwkw makasih udh review di chapter 5 ^^

 **chapter 6**

 **oh ana7 :** Baby Sehun lahirnya udah di chapter 1... maaf memang ceritanya lompat2 gitu kayak bola bekel... makasih udah menyempatkan review ^^

 **hyena lee :** krisyeol itu manisnya bikin diabet uuhh... makasih banyak reviewnya di chapter 6 ^^

 **yousee :** iya namanya akhirnyaa Sehun~~ makasih reviewnya dan ditunggu lagi reviewnya di chapter ini ^^

 **Fienyeol :** akhirnya setelah gagal gara-gara moodswing parah itu XDD makasih banyak reviewnya dear ^^

 **Kim Sohyun :** baby krisyeol always thehun XDD makasih reviewnya dan ditunggu lagi reviewnya di chapter ini ^^

 **hyuashiya :** arti nama Shi Xun itu sama dengan arti nama Sehun.. artinya Hun sendiri diambil dari karakter hanja nya yang lebih deket ke bahasa mandarin.. makasih reviewnya ^^

 **imah99 :** Krisyeol mininya ada errr... banyak lah pokoknya XDD makasih banyak reviewnyaaa ^^

 **apple27 :** ehehe makasih udah suka sama ceritanya dear XDD makasih juga udah nyempatin review di chapter 6.. ditunggu reviewnya lagi yaa XDD

 **soshine** **:** paskan momen KrisyeolHunnya? masih sedikit yaa ;;;_;;; nanti coba di banyakin yaa... makasih atas reviewnyaaa ^^

 **nandha0627 :** syudah dilanjut... tunggu chapter lainnya yaa~~ makasih banyak reviewnya XDD

 **KrisyeolBeliever :** usul dipertimbangkaaan~~~ ditunggu ceritanya pas itu yaaaa *peluk* tapi bukan sophia sih nanti ditunggu kejutannya XDDD udah next ini... sampe nggak review tak tendang kamu ke galaksi XDD *peluk cium*

 **Lulu Auren :** siapa yang agresif? hmm... kita lihat saja nanti XDDD orang ketiga? hmm enaknya gimana yaa? okee kim pikirin ceritanya XDD makasih banyak reviewnya deaar *peluk cium*

 **han soon hee :** ini udah cepet belom wkwkwkkw makasih banyak reviewnyaaa XDD

 **oke keutt**

 **Thanks To**

 ** **oh ana7 | hyena lee | yousee |**** ** ** ** **Fienyeol |****** Kim Sohyun | hyuashiya | imah99 | apple27 | soshine | nandha0627 | KrisyeolBeliever | Lulu Auren | han soon hee  
**

 **Sekian dulu cuap cuapnya Kim nanti dilanjut lagi di chapter depan yang masih sambungan episode secret admirer ini...**

 **makasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang sudah mem-follow, favorite dan bahkan sekedar membaca cerita ini...  
**

 **yuk lah review wkwkkw... ditunggu saran, kritik, ataupun yang mau berbagi ide... bisa lewat PM juga wkwkwkw**

 **Peluk Cium Kim :****


	8. Mistery Man

**Tales of Wu Family**

 **Tittle : Mistery Man**

 **Pairing: Krisyeol**

 **Character: Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, and EXO Members**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg, fluff yang sangat berlebihan, alur sedikit membingungkan (entahlah), typo(s)**

 **disclaimer: Author abal ini hanya punya plot yang pasaran (mungkin) ini XDD**

* * *

 **Tales of Wu Family - Mistery Man**

Chanyeol mendengus kesal karena ia tak kunjung menemukan siapa pelaku teror yang tiap hari terjadi pada loker malangnya.

Sebenarnya tak bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah teror, karena yang tiap hari ia dapatkan adalah berbagai macam hadiah mulai dari sederhana hingga mewah, normal hingga hadiah paling aneh yang pernah ia temukan.

Modusnya adalah di letakkan pada bagian atas tempat pertemuan antara badan loker dengan pintu loker sehingga saat Chanyeol membuka lokernya ia akan mendapati hadiah dari _secret admirer_ -nya itu jatuh tepat di tangannya.

Sebenarnya, tidak hanya lokernya saja yang menjadi sasaran teror manis dan misterius itu, meja kerjanya di ruang Badan Murid juga beberapa kali menjadi korban dari kejahilan yang membuat Chanyeol bingung antara senang atau sebal dengannya.

Semua orang yang melihatnya akan terpekik ketika Chanyeol menjadi korban dari keromantisan seseorang yang hingga kini masih dipertanyakan identitasnya. Pekikan itu selalu saja terjadi setiap harinya. Bahkan kini ia menjadi sasaran gosip seantero sekolah karenanya.

Yaps, seluruh warga sekolah, guru, si kepala sekolah, penjaga sekolah, hingga dinding sekolah pun menggungjingkan Chanyeol dan limpahan hadiah-hadiah dari _secret admirer_ setianya.

Mereka menebak-nebak siapa di balik pengiriman hadiah manis itu. Bahkan selentingan kabar memberi tahu bahwa si pengirim hadiah misterius tersebut menjadi arena pertaruhan yang ramai di kalangan murid.

Sebagian menebak hadiah-hadiah itu berasal dari fans klub si sekretaris badan murid yang manis dan sebagian lagi berpendapat hadiah itu hanya dikirim oleh salah satu penggemar sahabat sang diva sekolah.

Tidak jarang beberapa murid yang merasa populer iri dengan hadiah yang setiap hari di kirimkan sang penggemar rahasia untuk Chanyeol tersayang kita ini.

Setiap hari? Yap, kalian tak salah dengar, setiap harinya sepanjang hari sekolah dalam tiga bulan terakhir semenjak berakhirnya masa liburan musim panas, Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan kejutan berupa hadiah-hadiah yang menurut banyak orang sangat romantis sekalipun misterius.

Dalam beberapa hal, Chanyeol juga sependapat dengan orang-orang yang bergosip di belakangnya, tetapi, ada satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol sangat-sangat-sangat jengkel pada siapapun yang mengiriminya hadiah romantis itu.

Bukan hadiah yang ia sebalkan tetapi pesan yang menyertainya di beberapa hadiah yang ia terima. Sebagian berisi kode kode yang Chanyeol anggap sebagai sampah, karena ia tidak bisa membacanya tentu saja, dan sebagian lainnya berupa pesan-pesan singkat yang membuat Chanyeol mendengus dengan pipi memerah.

" Sebuket mawar merah yang masih segar, huh? Dan kita lihat, pesannya... masih berupa kode angka seperti sebelum-sebelumnya," goda Baekhyun sang sahabat pada Chanyeol yang terlihat sebal karena tak kunjung menemukan siapa di balik hadiah-hadiah romantis itu.

" Jangan menggodaku, Byun. Aku kesal karena tak kunjung menemukan orang itu! Dan mana mungkin aku bisa menemukannya jika pesan yang ia sampaikan seperti kode ini! Lama-lama aku bisa gila jika memikirkan pesan ini terus menerus," sembur Chanyeol.

" Tenanglah, Yeol-ah. Dia pasti akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Kau hanya perlu menunggunya," terang Baekhyun untuk menenangkan sahabatnya yang tengah kesal kuadrat karena pesan misterius yang telah menghantuinya sejak hadiah itu mulai bergulir.

Tepat setelah libur musim panas berakhir.

" Oke aku tenang sekarang, tapi bagaimana jika selamanya ia tak akan pernah muncul di hadapanku?!" seru Chanyeol histeris. Byun Baekhyun, sang diva, hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas melihat sikap dramatis teman popoknya ini.

' Oh ayolah, kau tak akan mati hanya karena si stalker ini tak muncul di kehidupanmu. Kau pikir mempunyai stalker itu menyenangkan?,' gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

Beberapa orang yang lewat di depan kelas pun mau tak mau terkejut mendengar seruan dengan suara bass itu.

Bahkan Kris sang ketua badan murid, yang entah kenapa berada di tkp, juga tampak sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Chanyeol yang menggema keras di lorong kelas tingkat 2.

" Astaga, Chanyeol-ah. Kau membuatku kaget saja," kata Kris yang mampu menghentikan kegalauan Chanyeol dalam sekejap. Dan merubahnya menjadi sosok manis dengan mata bulat yang bersinar.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun yang melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri hanya bisa memutar matanya malas.

' Dasar _little devil_ ,' batin Baekhyun sambil menatap sahabatnya itu dengan malas.

" _Annyeonghaseyo,_ Kris _sunbae_ ," sapa Baekhyun menyadarkan kedua tiang itu bahwa masih ada satu orang lain di sana. Kris hanya bisa menimpali salam Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyum kikuk, " Ada Baekhyun-sshi rupanya, _mianhae_ aku tak melihatmu."

' Tentu saja aku tak terlihat, matamu tak bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas jika ada raksasa sebesar Chanyeol menutupi pandanganmu, huh?!' hampir saja mengucapkan kata itu keras-keras pada sang ketua badan murid jika saja ia tak mengunci rapat-rapat mulutnya.

" _Secret admirer_ lagi huh? Nampaknya kau sangat populer sampai-sampai banyak hadiah membanjiri lokermu setiap harinya," kata Kris dengan senyum menggodanya. Senyum yang biasa ia pasang ketika ia berada dalam _mood_ untuk mengerjai seseorang, seperti saat ini.

Juniornya di badan murid itu memang sangatlah menggemaskan dengan kedua pipi bulatnya serta tatapan mata memohon seperti anak anjing yang polos dengan kedua mata bulatnya itu.

Saking asyiknya ia memperhatikan manisnya sang _hoobae_ , ia baru tersadar dari kegiatannya itu setelah mendengar deheman keras dari _midget_ berkelakuan diva di sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun juga ikut terkejut mendengar deheman keras itu.

" Err... kalau aku boleh bertanya ada apa _sunbae_ datang ke gedung tigkat 2? Siapa yang _sunbae_ cari? Benar-benar suatu pemandangan langka melihat Kris _sunbae_ berada di sini," tanya Baekhyun tepat pada sasarannya tak lupa dengan senyum seringai kemenangannya.

' Silahkan mengaku dengan jelas tuan ketua badan murid, rubah licik berkedok pangeran,' dengus Baekhyun dalam hati.

Memang dasarnya Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang tak mengenal basa-basi maka langsunglah ia bertanya tanpa peduli reaksi kedua orang yang kaget dengan pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kagetnya dan Kris yang kaget sekaligus kikuk.

" Apa-apaan pertanyaaanmu itu, Byun Baek?"

" Kenapa jadi kau yang sensi, Yeola? Aku kan penasaran makanya aku bertanya seperti itu. Memang aku salah bertanya seperti itu?" balas Baekhyun sewot. Jika dipikir-pikir kata-kata Baekhyun memang tidak ada yang aneh.

" Sejak kapan penasaran dilarang di dalam undang-undang negara, huh?!" sambung Baekhyun dengan sedikit emosi. Chanyeol hanya membalas omelan sang diva Byun itu dengan sebuah cengiran bersalah.

" Tak apa-apa, tidak ada yang salah kau menanyakan itu padaku. Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan, berlama-lama di ruangan badan murid akan membuatku gila," balas Kris dengan menunjukkan pesona kakak kelas yang _easy going_ pada kedua _hoobae_ -nya itu.

Baekhyun mendecih dalam hati melihat acara tebar pesona yang dilakukan oleh sang _sunbae_ pada Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas memandangnya dengan pandangan terpesona.

' Dasar rubah licik tukang tebar pesona,' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

Ia mendecih dalam hati melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang makin lama makin terbuka dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan untuk si ketua badan siswa itu.

Byun Baekhyun harus rela meracuni matanya dengan tingkah menyebalkan sahabatnya yang semakin terang-terangan terlebih setelah ia mendengar cerita lengkap dari si tiang listrik sahabatnya itu bahwa "pangeran" yang telah menolongnya adalah Kris.

Setelah Chanyeol mengenali bau parfum yang ditinggalkan oleh pangerannya serta parfum Kris ketika mereka berdekatan. Demi tuhan! Hanya dari parfum yang digunakan oleh Kris!

Memang siapa Chanyeol sampai ia bisa mengenali 100 persen bau parfum orang. Bahkan kemampuan anjing pelacak belum tentu sehebat itu. Walaupun Byun Baekhyun dan jaringannya telah berhasil menemukan pelaku teror itu.

Berkali-kali Baekhyun meyakinkan itu dan berkali-kali pula mereka berakhir dengan perdebatan. Meskipun akhirnya berbaikan kembali dengan masing-masing dari mereka mengalahkan egonya.

" Kau dan pengagum rahasiamu itu sudah menjadi legenda sekolah ini, Chanyeollie. Bahkan kau dan pengagummu itu sudah tercatat dalam buku rekor sekolah," canda Kris pada Chanyeol yang kini nyaris menyerupai kepiting rebus saking merahnya kedua pipi bulat itu.

" Benarkah itu, Kris- _sunbae_? Tapi _geu saekki_ mungkin pantas mendapatkan gelar rubah paling licik yang pernah ada dengan semua kesabarannya untuk memancing rasa penasaran Chanyeol," canda Baekhyun sarkastik.

Kris tampak menggaruk tengkuknya yang mungkin tak benar-benar gatal mendengar kata-kata tajam sang diva _queen_ sekolah mereka.

Sungguh Byun Baekhyun dan _diva attitude_ nya adalah salah satu daftar diva legenda di sekolah ini. Waja cantik dan mulut tajam tak kenal ampun itulah yang membuatnya sejajar dengan 2 diva lainnya yang menjadi legenda diva lainnya.

" Jangan bercanda, _hyung_. Aku hampir gila dengan semua perhatian ini terlebih dengan kode-kode aneh ini. Dan kau Byun Baekhyun, tidak ada kata-kata umpatan di dekatku, _okay_?" kata Chanyeol.

" Yes, mom," balas Baekhyun malas.

Kedua titisan jerapah itupun akhirnya asik tengglam dalam dunia mereka sendiri sampai Baekhyun jengah mendengarnya dan memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan _game_ di ponselnya.

" Ah, sebentar lagi bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Aku pergi dulu Chanyeol-ah, sampai jumpa di _meeting_ nanti siang," kata Kris sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gaya keren yang sanggup membuat para penggemarnya terpana, termasuk Chanyeol yang nyaris meneteskan air liurnya.

' Dasar sok keren,' batin Baekhyun kesal. Dengan segera Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ia kehilangan mukanya karena memiliki sahabat yang memalukan seperti Chanyeol.

" Baek, apakah menurutmu penggemar rahasia itu Kris- _hyung_?" kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

" Kau memanggilnya _hyung_? Sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian memangnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah yang mengeras.

Chanyeol yang terlalu sibuk dengan _lalaland_ di dalam pikirannya, tentu saja tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah sahabatnya itu.

" Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami, hanya dekat sebagai atasan dan bawahan di badan murid. Dia dengan baiknya mengajarkanku beberapa pekerjaan badan murid. Dia juga tidak pernah menyalahkan pekerjaanku meskipun berkali-kali aku melihatnya mengamuk pada pengurus lain," kata Chanyeol setengah mengawang.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan dengan seksama semua kata-kata sahabat kecil yang kini berubah menjadi jerapah itu.

" Entahlah, otak gilaku mengatakan kalau Kris- _hyung_ adalah pelaku di balik semua ini," tambah Chanyeol.

' Kau menginginkan permainan? Baiklah akan kubuat permainan ini menjadi seru _mistery man_.'

 **T to the B to the Ceh**

* * *

 **A/N: perpisahan itu nggak kenal siapa aja yahhhhh... ehehe mian untuk kali ini Kim nggak bisa balesin satu-satu review kalian soalnya Kim mendadak dibuat galau wkwkwkwkw**

 **untuk chapter selanjutnyaa mungkin belum ada Krisyeol momentnya tapi bakalan update cepet kok udah separuh jalan bahkan chapter lanjutan lagi udah mulai di kerjain mwehehehhee**

 **Btw pada bingung soal kode yahhh tenang aja bakalan dijelasin kok nanti~~~ ehehehehe *sukanya Kim mah gituuu***

 **Seperti biasa, saatnya ucapan terima kasih buat reviewer-nim~~~**

 **Super Duper Big Thanks To**

 ** **imah99 | hyena lee |**** ** ** ** **Fienyeol | keripik balado | yousee | Lulu Auren |******** ** ** ** ** ** **oh ana7 | apple27 |************ ** ** ** ** ** ** **han soon hee | mun-chang |************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **nandha0627 |************** KrisyeolBeliever | Rachellia park |  
**

 **Makasih banyak ya buat kalian reviewers nimmm cintahh deh sama kaliaannn wkwkwkkw**

 **Mian nggak bisa bales review huhuhuhuuu... otaknya Kim ketinggalan di hati si pilot buahaha  
**

 **makasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang sudah mem-follow, favorite dan bahkan sekedar membaca cerita ini...  
**

 **yuk lah revie... kalau reviewnya jadi 100 atau lebih dalam sehari besok tengah malem langsung cuss update selanjutnyaaa**

 **ditunggu juga saran, kritik, ataupun yang mau berbagi ide... bisa lewat PM juga wkwkwkw**

 **Peluk Cium Kim :* *ditabok sendal*  
**


	9. Behind The Scene Club

**Tales of Wu Family**

 **Tittle :** **Behind The Scene Club**

 **Pairing: Krisyeol**

 **Character: Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, and EXO Members**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg, fluff yang sangat berlebihan, alur sedikit membingungkan (entahlah), typo(s)**

 **disclaimer: Author abal ini hanya punya plot yang pasaran (mungkin) ini XDD**

* * *

 **Tales of Wu Family - Behind The Scene Club**

Percayalah jika Chanyeol adalah salah satu _namja_ dengan kecerdasan yang sangat tinggi. Bahkan ia mendapatkan nilai nyaris sempurna ketika ia menjalankan tes masuk akademi tempatnya bersekolah saat ini.

Hanya saja kadar kepolosan yang berlebih itu membuatnya lambat dalam berbagai macam hal yang berhubungan dengan kode. Bahkan dengan kode yang berupa perbuatan. Contohnya adalah berbagai macam sinyal yang dilemparkan oleh banyak murid laki-laki dan perempuan untuk Chanyeol yang mengatakan "aku ingin menjadi teman kencanmu, Park Chanyeol!"

Bahkan selama setahun lebih dia bersekolah di tempat ini, ia tak sadar bahwa ia memiliki fans club yang membernya tidak hanya teman seangkatannya tetapi juga lintas angkatan. Bahkan ada beberapa alumni yang masih terdaftar dalam beberapa fan klub itu.

Misalnya saja "Cutie Park Fans Club" sebagai fans klub dengan member terbanyak. Tidak hanya itu, berbagai klub penggemar lainnya pun muncul dengan berbagai nama pula.

Nama tenar lain misalnya adalah 'Say no to date' yang meyakini akan memusnahkan siapapun yang berani mendekati Chanyeol. Bisa dibilang kelompok ini adalah kelompok penentang siapapun pasangan Chanyeol, karena menurut mereka tidak ada yang boleh berpasangan dengan Chanyeol karena mereka pasti akan menodai kepolosan Park tercinta mereka.

Bahkan muncullah beberapa fans klub yang memasangkan Chanyeol dengan orang-orang disekitarnya sebut saja klub ' Park President' yang berisikan orang-orang yang memasangkan Chanyeol dengan presiden badan murid yang tampan siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris.

Dan masih banyak klub lainnya tetapi cerita ini tak kunjung selesai jika kita membahasnya satu-persatu.

Di antara beberapa klub penggemar yang menonjol itu, terdapat satu perkumpulan yang sangat rahasia, tidak diketahui tapi terasa keberadaannya. Kelompok itu berisi orang-orang berpengaruh dalam hidup Chanyeol yang mengatas namakan diri mereka sebagai ' Pasukan Penjaga Kepolosan Park Chanyeol'

Bagaimana bisa tidak diketahui tetapi bisa dirasakan kebenarannya? Tanyakan saja pada orang-orang yang telah berurusan dengan mereka. Mungkin akan diceritakan lain kali. Selain orang-orang terpenting bagi Chanyeol, para anggota perkumpulan tersebut adalah para diva yang menguasai sekolah itu pada jamannya masing-masing.

Sebut saja, Byun Baekhyun, atau sebut saja agen Byun, julukan yang diberikan oleh para tetua kelompok tersebut untuk sang diva yang berkuasa di tingkat 2 bahkan popularitasnya sanggup mengalahkan diva di tingkat 1.

Mendapat julukan agen Byun, karena ia bertindak sebagai sahabat sejak kecil Chanyeol yang selalu berada disampingnya hingga saat ini yang sekaligus agen mata-mata segala gerak-gerik si tuan Park dimana pun dan kapanpun.

Selain itu ada sederet nama-nama yang sangat berpengaruh dalam perkumpulan tersebut. Member pertama adalah Park Yoora, kakak keempat sekaligus yang terakhir untuk Park Chanyeol, yang juga merupakan presiden perkumpulan ini.

Kakak yang paling sering bermasalah dengan Chanyeol karena dia sering menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai korban keisengannya. Walaupun begitu dialah yang paling protektif pada Chanyeol jauh melebihi anggota selanjutnya.

Selain itu ada Park Jaejoong, yang juga merupakan _noona_ kandung Chanyeol, _noona_ yang kedua lebih tepatnya. Menikah dengan seorang pengusaha dan bertempat tinggal di Korea. Sifatnya keibuan dan lembut. Chanyeol paling senang bermanja-manja dengannya hingga sering ia dipanggil _eomma_ oleh saudara-saudaranya yang lain terlebih lagi Chanyeol.

Jangan macam-macam dengannya ketika ia sedang

Keempat putri Park sebenarnya tergabung dalam perkumpulan ini, hanya saja tidak semua bisa aktif di dalamnya. Karena hanya Yoora dan Jaejoong saja yang berada di Korea sementara yang lainnya berada di belahan dunia yang lainnya.

Sebut saja Sandara Park yang kini berada di London menjalani profesinya sebagai model. Sedangkan Park Shinhye, si putri sulung, berada di Amerika dengan suaminya untuk menjalankan bisnis keluarga masing-masing.

Selain putri keluarga Park, ada juga Kim Heechul, diva alumni yang melegenda, sekaligus sepupu Byun Baekhyun. Dan juga Jung Jessica, yang juga saingan Heechul dalam diva melegenda sekolah itu, sekaligus saudara ipar Chanyeol, adik dari suami Jaejoong, Jung Yunho.

Setiap minggunya sederet nama itu berkumpul membahas serta melaporkan tentang segala kejadian yang menimpa Chanyeol di sekolah, dari laporan Baekhyun dan Jessica tentu saja. Karena hanya mereka berdualah yang tersisa di sekolah itu. Baekhyun di tingkat yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan Jessica dari tingkat tiga.

Tidak ada satupun yang terlewatkan oleh kedua diva itu. Dan topik surat kaleng itu tentu saja tak pernah luput dari pembahasan perkumpulan itu setiap minggunya.

" Bagaimana Baekhyun-ah? Apa ada perkembangan soal si cecunguk yang mendekati adik tersayangku?" kata Park Yoora sebagai pembuka rapat perkumpulan itu kali ini.

" Dua surat berupa kode lagi dalam seminggu ini, _noona_. Dan sepertinya cecunguk itu tak berniat untuk berhenti mendekati Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun kaku. Ia terdengar seperti sedang melaporkan laporan hasil kegiatan intelijennya pada sang atasan.

Terdengar berlebihan tetapi tidak sepenuhnya salah.

" Aish, kapan cecunguk itu berhenti mendekati adik tersayang kita sih. Berkali-kali teror itu kita kirimkan tapi gigih juga rubah liar itu. Argghhhh sungguh aku ingin melepas semua helaian blonde dari akarnya supaya ia tak menarik lagi," geram Jaejoong. Yang disambut beberapa sahutan setuju dari Baekhyun dan Heechul dan deheman kalem dari Yoora, tetapi tidak dengan Jessica yang tampak berada di tengah-tengah.

" Ada apa denganmu Sica-ya? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Yoora kalem.

" Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Kris sungguh-sungguh dengan semua yang dilakukan untuk Chanyeol," kata Jessica takut-takut.

" Maksudmu, Sica-ya?" tanya Yoora yang kali ini berubah tertarik.

" Beberapa keluarga temanku merupakan kolega dekat keluarga Wu dan aku mendengar beberapa dari mereka berusaha untuk dijodohkan dengan Kris. Tapi Kris selalu saja kabur dari acara itu hingga akhirnya semua perjodohan itu batal," terang Jessica.

" Aku juga mendengarnya, kabar CEO Wu yang berusaha menjodohkan anaknya dengan beberapa anak koleganya bukan lagi hal asing di kalangan penggosip, seperti Mama tentu saja," balas Yoora malas.

" Tapi adakah info lain yang kau dapatkan dari Kris sendiri, Sica-ya?" tanya Yoora lagi. Anggota perkumpulan tersebut nampak serius menyimak pembicaraan keduanya sampai-sampai tidak ada yang menyela atau memotong pembicaraan keduanya.

" Hanya beberapa info sepele tapi memang berguna menurutku," kata Jessica lagi.

" Oke, ceritakan."

" Kalian semua pasti tahukan soal kabar pewaris Cho yang pintar setengah dewa itu? Ku dengar dialah yang mengajarkan Kris soal kode-kode itu. Setelah itu Kris sempat bertanya padaku soal arti bunga dan lain sebagainya, dan di hari berikutnya aku melihatnya membaca buku tentang arti bahasa bunga."

" Ditambah lagi dengan kekasih Cho Kyuhyun itu adalah ketua klub 'Park President'. Beberapa kali aku juga memergokinya tengah memata-matai Chanyeol dan membuat catatan kecil semacam itu. Tidak hanya itu, beberapa stalker dari fans klub Chanyeol lainnya juga tergabung dalam 'Park President'. Kupikir klub itu benar-benar berkeinginan kuat menjodohkan mereka berdua."

Merasa tidak ada yang menyela perkataannya Jessica pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Ingatkah kalian semua hadiah sepatu yang dihadiahkan pada Chanyeol beberapa minggu yang lalu? Dua minggu sebelumnya, aku melihat Kim Yesung tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang saat itu ada toko sepatu Hongdae, melihat-lihat koleksi terbaru mereka. Nah aku mendapati Chanyeol bertanya soal sebuah sepatu, dan seperti yang kalian tahu dua minggu kemudian Chanyeol mendapatkannya."

" Jadi dia juga menggunakan mata-mata untuk mengawasi Chanyeol?" kali ini giliran Jaejoong yang bertanya.

" Kukira tidak, _eonni_. Tapi jika dikatakan menerima bantuan dari orang-orang klub itu, jawabannya tentu saja iya," jawab Jessica mantap. Sejenak mereka tampak berpikir dengan banyak fakta yang telah di beberkan oleh Jessica.

" Eisshhh bisa-bisanya dia memanfaatkan orang," kata Heechul.

" Tapi secara teknis dia memang tidak memanfaatkan orang. Hanya saja duo evil itu saja yang memberikan informasinya secara cuma-cuma," balas Jessica.

Pesan 1:

4a696b61 20 616b75 20 62697361 20 616b75 20 696e67696e 20 6d656d626572696b616e6d75 20 73657261747573 20 74616e676b6169 20 62756e6761 20 6d656e67616767756d6b616e 20 696e69 2e20 546572617069 20 736179616e67 20 73656b616c69 20 616b75 20 74616b 20 62697361 20 6d6ee6c6116b756b616ee6e7961 20 736568696e676761 20 616b75 20 68616e7961 20 62697361 20 6d656d626572696d75 20 616c61 20 6b616461726e7961 2e20 42756e6761 20 696e69 20 6d6577616b696c69 20 616b75 20 79616e67 20 6d656e63696e7461696d75 20 64656e67616e 20 736570656e7568 20 686174696b75 20 64616e 696e67696e 20 6d656d696c696b696d75 20 68616e7961 20 756974756b6b75 20 73656f72616e67 20 746574617069 20 616b75 20 74616b 20 696e67696e 20 6d656d616b73616d75 20 756e74756b 20 6d656e79756b61696b75 2e

546574616e6461 2c  
79616e67 20 7365746961 20 62657273616d61 20 626179616e67616e 20 6d656e63696e746169 2e

Pesan 2:

546f 20 796f75 20 77686f 20 616c77617973 20 7368696e6e696e67 20 736f 20 627269676874 20 696e 20 6d79 20 657965732c 20 6c696b65 20 746865 20 796f75 20 6172652e596f75 20 616c77617973 20 6265636f6d65 20 746865 20 73756e 20 6f66 20 6d79 20 646179732c 20 6d79 20 6c6f76656c79 20 6c6974746c65 20 73756e2e

575946

" Hmm.. dua buah pesan manis bersama seikat mawar merah dan seikat bunga matahari.. boleh juga dia. Tapi kurasa bocah ini tetap butuh perjuangan lebih untuk mendapatkan restu dari kita semua... tetap saja tidak akan mudah mendapatkan adikku begitu saja."

" Kuakui perjuangan bocah tengil itu untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol boleh juga, tapi... AKU TAK MAU PUNYA ADIK IPAR _CHEESY_ MENJIJIKKAN SEPERTI INI!" seru Jaejoong heboh yang mengejutkan beberapa pelanggan kafe di luar _booth_ privat yang mereka pesan.

" Astaga _eonni_ ! Telingaku nyaris tuli mendengar suaramu itu, tak bisakah kau mengecilkan volume suaramu sedikit?" sentak Yoora galak. Jaejoong yang mendapat teguran dari adiknya itu hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya merajuk.

" Hngg begitu saja merajuk. _Eonni_ ku bahkan tak terlihat lebih dewasa dari _baby giant_ ku. Oke baiklah aku harus pergi, sepertinya Park tua itu kalang kabut melihat anaknya tidak ada di meja kerjanya," kata Yoora yang ditimpali dengan berbagai jawaban yang intinya mengatakan kalau mereka juga harus pergi ke tempat tujuan masing-masing.

" Baiklah sampai jumpa minggu depan. Kalian tahu kemana harus menghubungi jika butuh bantuan," lanjut Yoora dengan gayanya yang _cool_.

Mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan satu sama lain, tanpa menyadari bahwa semua pembicaraan mereka disaksikan oleh dua orang yang memasang senyum penuh arti di bibir masing-masing melalui layar cctv yang terpasang di sudut ruangan tersebut.

 **T.B.C**

* * *

 **A/N: Yakk inilahhh cerita behind the scene yang dikendalikan oleh orang orang berpengaruh~~ tenang aja di chapter selanjutnya bakalan kembali full dengan krisyeol**

 **nggak jadi kilat banget soalnya itu provider nggak bersahabat banget sama Kim yang pengen buka ffn... harus nunggu balik kosan buat update... and here I am~~~**

 **balasan review dulu yaa~~**

 **keripik balado:** iyo ini sudah next~~ makasih banyak udah review~~

 **Fienyeol:** iya karakternya baekhyun disini diva banget... dan muncullah diva-diva lain yang nggak kalah garang dari Baek.. makasihh udah sempatin review *peluk cium*

 **imah99** : ini nggak terlalu lama kan yahhh~~ kita tunggu kemunculan misteri man itu *ala si*et* wkwkwkw makasih banyak udah review di chapter 8~~

 **oh ana7:** byun cabe emang ular *digeplak cabe* makasih udah nyempatin review~~~

 **apple27:** genrenya masih bakalan misteri sampe misteri man muncul wkwkwkw... makasih banyak udah nyempatin review~~

 **Sekar310:** waaaahhhh ada shipper baruuuu ulalahhh... welcome to the krisyeol jungle dear wkwkwkw... nggak papa akunya mahhh... selamat menikmati chapter 9 dan selanjutnya dear~~

 **hyena lee:** sudah dilanjoot~~~ makasih udah nyempatin review di chapter 8~~

 **yousee:** sudah di next~~ makasih udah mampir baca dan review~~~

 **KrisYeolBeliever:** nah ini~~~ sayang banget nggak jadi kilat banget updatenya wkwkwkwkw selamat beroverdosis riaaaa wkwkwwkkwkw :V *peluk cium gemes dari Kim*

 **mun-chang:** SELAMAT ANDA REVIEWER KE 100~~~ wkwkwkwkw makasih banyak udah sempatin review di chapter 8

 **Rahma993:** usul dipertimbangkaaannn~~ ditunggu realisasinya ya dear wwkwkkw makasih udah mampir dan ngasih jejak di chapter 8~~

 **NameLSY:** penasaran? tunggu lanjutannyaaa~~~ wkwkwkw makasih banyak udah review di chapter 8 ^^

 **soshine:** sudah dilanjutt~~~~ makasih banyak reviewnyaaa~~~ 3

 **exochanxi:** kim lagi tergila-gila sama kode soalnya (?) wkwkwkwk sudah dilanjutt... makasih banyak reviewnyaaaa~~ ^^

 **100+ REVIEWW OMGG** **Makasih banyak ya buat kalian reviewers nimmm Kim cintahh deh sama kaliaannn wkwkwkkw *dilempar balok*  
**

 **seneng banget ehehehe... masih banyak kekurangan Kim selama penulisan ToWF tapi semakin baca review kalian semakin semangat Kim ngelanjutin ff ini...**

 **Super Duper Big Thanks To**

 ** ** ** **keripik balado |******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Fienyeol |**************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **imah99 |******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **oh ana7 | apple27 | Sekar310 |******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **hyena lee |**************** ************ yousee | **********KrisyeolBeliever |** ** ** ** ** ** ** **mun-chang |************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Rahma993 |************** NameLSY | soshine | exochanxi  
**

 **sekali lagi makasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang sudah mem-follow, favorite dan bahkan sekedar membaca cerita ini...  
**

 **Ah iyaa... Happy LEADER SUHO day~~~ Love you sooo much our angel leader... such a strong yet gentle leader whose couldn't be anywhere except in EXO.. our weird guardian angel I LOVE YOU SO F MUCH.. thank you for being a strong leader... thank you for protecting our muses... I wish all the best for you from the bottom of this heart for you~~ we are one exo saranghaja~~**

 **Di tunggu sarannya, kritiknya, atau ide cerita lainnya~~**

 **Love you all sooo muchh *lots of kiss and hugs***

 **Until next time, Kim**


	10. Bubbly Feelings

**Tales of Wu Family**

 **Tittle : Bubbly Feelings**

 **Pairing: Krisyeol**

 **Character: Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Yesung (SJ)**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg, fluff yang sangat berlebihan, alur sedikit membingungkan (entahlah), typo(s)**

 **disclaimer: Author abal ini hanya punya plot yang pasaran (mungkin) ini XDD**

* * *

 **Tales of Wu Family - Bubbly Feelings**

Chanyeol adalah salah satu murid yang masuk dalam jajaran murid terbaik yang Seoul International High School punya. Kecerdasan yang tinggi dan _sense_ yang baik dalam bidang-bidang yang memerlukan pemikiran logis adalah hal yang menjadi kemampuan salah satu murid unggulan ini.

Hanya saja, kedua hal itu tidak bisa disatukan dengan kata percintaan.

Entah kemana kedua kemampuan itu menguap jika dihadapkan dengan hal yang berbau percintaan. Terlebih jika percintaan itu menyangkut dirinya sendiri.

Sebut saja Chanyeol bodoh soal percintaan, tedengar kontras tetapi itulah kenyataannya.

Ia bahkan pernah dengan kejam dan terang-terangan menolak salah seorang teman seangkatannya dengan berkata, " Terima kasih, aku juga menyukaimu. Kau memang teman yang sangat baik. Siapapun yang akan menjadi pacarmu pasti akan sangat beruntung."

Dan seketika suara hati yang remuk redam setelah jatuh dari langit ketujuh pun terdengar sangat keras di setiap telinga yang mendengar jawaban itu. Semua terkecuali telinga milik Chanyeol.

Begitu bebalnya sampai-sampai ada bagian otaknya yang berpikir kalau pesan itu dikirim untuk menerornya. Terlebih dengan banyaknya rangkaian bunga yang ia terima bersamaan dengan pesan kode itu.

Sudah dua jam Chanyeol duduk termenung di depan meja belajarnya dengan meja yang beserakahan dengan kertas penuh coretan yang isinya tidak terbaca oleh orang lain atau bahkan Chanyeol pun tak akan paham ketika melihatnya esok pagi.

" Astaga, bagaimana aku bisa tahu pesan ini pesan teror atau pesan aneh biasa jika aku bahkan tak bisa tahu apa isinya," ucap Chanyeol frustasi. Lagi-lagi rambut pirang yang baru berusia 1 hari itu yang bernasib malang menjadi pelampiasan rasa putus asa Chanyeol.

" Ingatkan padaku untuk menghajar siapapun yang mengirimkan kode gila ini padaku!" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba, tetapi sejenak ia terdiam karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika menyebut kode tersebut. Sebuah ketidak relaan jika Chanyeol bisa mengartikannya.

Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak akan melakukannya jika kau mengetahui siapa yang memberikan kode itu padamu.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya memilih untuk mengakhiri kegilaannya bersama kode-kode itu dengan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Dua jam berkutat dengan kode itu tidak hanya membuat otaknya panas, tetapi juga membuat penampilannya lebih mirip seperti zombie dengan rambut yang mencuat kesana kemari, dan t-shirt yang lusuh, korban dari pelampiasan kekesalan Chanyeol.

Kekesalan Chanyeol karena pesan kode itupun juga tak kunjung hilang hingga keesokan paginya. Sarapan pagi yang biasanya berisi celotehan tak penting Chanyeol pun hanya berisi keheningan dengan sebuah wajah yang tertekuk lucu.

" Aww, _noona appo_!" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba dengan suara bassnya sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang kini terlihat merah karena cubitan keras _noona_ -nya.

Ibu dan Ayahnya yang sedang sibuk dengan sarapannya masing-masing pun sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar seruan itu. Dua Park bersaudara yang paling akhir itu memang tidak akan pernah akur jika disatukan. Selalu saja ada keributan yang membuat suasana mansion Park ribut setiap saat keduanya bertemu.

" Jangan merajuk seperti itu kalau tidak mau pipimu kucubit lagi! Tahukah kau kalau pipimu yang menggembung kesal itu seakan memanggilku untuk mencubitnya?" kata Yoora dengan menirukan gerakan capit kepiting seakan siap mengulang perbuatan yang mendapatkan protesan dari adik satu-satunya itu.

" _Noona-ya geumanhaeeee_..." seru Chanyeol lagi dengan pipi yang tanpa sadar kembali tergembung. Yoora pun beringsut mendekat pada Chanyeol untuk mengulangi perbuatan yang membuat pipi adiknya itu kembali memerah.

" _Eommaaa_ , _noona_ menyebalkaaannn!" adu Chanyeol sembari bersembunyi di belakang kursi ibunya yang masih tetap tenang melahap sarapannya.

" Sudahlah, Yoora-ya. Jangan ganggu adikmu terus-terusan. Segeralah berangkat dan antar adikmu ke sekolah. Supir _appa_ sedang diliburkan karena sakit, jadi Pak Jung yang akan menggantikan supir _appa_ mu. Cepatlah jangan sampai Chanyeol terlambat datang ke sekolahnya," perintah ibunya.

" APA? Berangkat dengan _noona_?! Tidak tidak! Lebih baik aku berangkat naik bus daripada harus berangkat dengan _noona_! Bisa-bisa aku sampai ke sekolah dalam keadaan tidak utuh!" seru Chanyeol.

" YA! PARK CHANYEOL APA APAAN ITUU! BERANINYA KAUU!" balas Yoora kesal yang sayangnya tidak bisa melampiaskan pada Chanyeol karena ia sudah menghilang di balik pintu utama mansion Park dengan tas yang telah tersampir di pundaknya.

Chanyeol pun memilih untuk berjalan kaki dan kemudian menaiki angkutan umum menuju sekolahnya, meskipun itu berarti dia harus menempuh jarak lebih dari 2 kilometer dengan kakinya. Cukup jauh tetapi tidak mungkin ia memilih untuk menunggu taksi, karena mansion Park yang letaknya bukan di kawasan yang sering di lewati oleh kendaraan umum.

" Uhh, kode sialan itu membuatku kepalaku terasa pusing sekarang," keluhnya ketika ia bahkan baru menempuh jarak 100 meter dari gerbang mansion Park.

" Ya tuhan, ini benar-benar akan menjadi perjalanan yang sangat panjang. Kaki pegal dan kepala pusing, awal yang baik di hari ini. Benar-benar awal yang sempurna," gerutu Chanyeol sambil menendang-nendang udara kosong di depannya.

Dan sepertinya takdir berencana untuk memberikan segala kesialan pada Chanyeol dengan menurunkan hujan tanpa disertai tanda-tanda ketika ia telah menempuh separuh perjalanannya ke halte bus.

" AHHHHH SIAALLLLL! KENAPA HUJAN HARUS TURUN SAAT AKU TIDAK MEMBAWA PAYUNG!" umpat Chanyeol penuh perasaan sambil berlarian di bawah hujan seperti bintang film bollywood.

Dengan perbedaan jika di dalam film-film raut wajah si bintang akan terlihat gembira dan disertai dangan nyanyian-nyanyian penuh cinta, sedangkan bintang ff kesayangan kita ini mengisinya dengan nyanyian berupa umpatan yang rasanya tak pantas keluar dari mulut remaja berusia 18 tahun tetapi berwajah layaknya bocah berusia 10 tahun.

Setiap kesialan pasti ada keberuntungan yang terselip di belakangnya meskipun itu keberuntungan kecil. Keberuntungan yang sebentar lagi akan dialami oleh _dobby_ tersayang kita ini.

Setelah berlarian dengan sepenuh tenaganya selama 5 menit, akhirnya Chanyeol pun tiba di halte bus lengang yang menjadi tujuannya. Masih dengan gerutuan kesal ia menginspeksi setiap jengkal seragam yang terkena air yang turun dengan tiba-tiba dari langit itu.

Ia mendesah kesal begitu menyadari keadaannya kini nyaris sama dengan kucing yang tercebur selokan dengan mengenaskan. Dan hujan pun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti meskipun hanya untuk sejenak.

Dan tepat dengan datangnya petir, sebuah audi klasik berwarna hitam mengkilap berhenti di depannya. Hal yang kemudian semakin membuatnya tercengang adalah ketika sebuah tubuh jangkung turun dari mobil itu dan kini bertatapan langsung dengannya.

" Kris- _hyung_?" kata Chanyeol keheranan.

' Apa yang dilakukan oleh _hyung_ di tempat ini? Jangan-jangan rumah Kris- _hyung_ ada di kawasan yang sama dengan rumahku?' tanya Chanyeol dalam hati tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada _namja_ yang kini menyunggingkan senyum langka miliknya.

" Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa kita bisa bertemu disini? Ayo masuk, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu dalam perjalanan," kata Kris sembari menggiring Chanyeol ke kursi penumpang dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan yang lainnya memegang payung lebar yang melindungi keduanya dari hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Merasakan sentuhan lembut di pinggangnya, membuat sekujur tubuh Chanyeol serasa teraliri listrik kejut. Chanyeol hanya bis menuruti perintah lembut itu dengan wajah tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

' Tidak bisakah ia tidak memberikan efek seperti ini untukku,' rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati. Dengan wajahnya yang memerah hingga ke ujung telinganya, mustahil bagi Kris untuk tidak melihatnya.

" Chanyeol-ah," panggil Kris dengan sedikit khawatir terdengar dalam suaranya ketika mobil itu membelah jalanan menuju pusat Seoul yang tampak penuh dengan kendaraan beroda 4 atau lebih.

Chanyeol yang kaget dengan panggilan itu pun secara refleks mendongak ke arah Kris tanpa sadar tujuan ia menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi.

" Astaga wajahmu memerah, yeol-ah. Apa kehujanan tadi membuatmu seperti ini? Ouh, dan bajumu basah. Pakailah jasku untuk sementara. Kau mempunyai baju cadangankan di ruang ganti?"

Mendengar kekhawatiran Kris untuknya mau tak mau membuat wajah Chanyeol semakin merona merah. Namun, disisi lain ia geli melihat sisi lain Kris yang cerewet seperti ini.

Selama ini si ketua murid itu hanya bisa memasang wajah datar serta senyum smirknya yang cukup sering mampir di wajah es si ketua murid atau tarikan alis tebal yang bentuknya menyerupai alis salah satu tokoh game pembunuh babi itu.

Tapi, sebenarnya segalanya berbeda jika Kris berada di dekat Chanyeol. Tidak ada tarikan alis ataupun tatapan datar sang ketua, yang ada justru senyum menggoda serta kekehan geli pada setiap kelakuan Chanyeol yang entah itu konyol ataupun menggemaskan di mata Kris.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol pun meloloskan sebuah kekehan kecil yang sayangnya terdengar oleh telinga peka si pemilik alis _angry bird_ .

" Berani menertawakanku, mr Park?" kata Kris pura-pura mengancam.

" Kau terdengar seperti _eomma_ ku barusan. Senang sekali memberondongku dengan pertanyaan meski jarak kami terpisah ratusan bahkan ribuan mil. Dan apa itu dengan panggilan mr Park, aku tidak setua itu untuk di panggil mr," cerocos Chanyeol.

" Kalau bukan dengan mr lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Chanyeol _yang_?"

" Yak, _hyung_! _Yeoja aniyaa!_ " seru Chanyeol.

" _Signorita Park? Atau Mademoiselle Park?_ " tanya Kris masih berusaha menggoda Chanyeol.

" Yakk, sudah kubilang aku ini bukan gadis, mr Wu! Aishh ternyata mr Ketua kita ini sebenarnya sungguh sangatlah jail," gerutu Chanyeol.

" Kalau begitu kau harus lebih mengenalku lagi, _Madame_ Wu," kata Kris masih melanjutkan acara menggoda juniornya itu. Mendengar sebutan itu mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol terdiam untuk sejenak.

" _Madame Wu?_ " gumam Chanyeol dan tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya saat sebutan itu lolos dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol merasa seperti diterbangkan tinggi ke awan ketika mendengar ia mendengar sebutan itu terucap dari bibir si _namja_ tinggi. Dan ketika bibirnya mengucap sebutan itu, ia mau tak mau kembali tersenyum karena ia menyukai bagaimana sebutan itu terdengar dari suarannya sendiri, terlebih ketika jantungnya berdetak dengan menyenangkan.

 _Sounds so right_ , kata itulah yang muncul dalam otak Chanyeol ketika ia berusaha menelaah euforia yang saat ini tengah rasakan.

" Kau menyukai sebutan itu kan Chanyeol-ah?" kata Kris tiba-tiba yang menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan sejenaknya. Chanyeol yang masih belum bisa mengumpulkan kesadarannya pun sepertinya harus terkena serangan kedua dari tuan Wu tercinta kita.

" Kalau begitu kau harus menikah denganmu supaya bisa mendapat sebutan itu. Bagaimana? Kau menerima lamaranku?" kata Kris setengah serius dan setengah menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak melihat keterkejutan di wajah Chanyeol.

Wajah manis itupun berubah menjadi merah padam melihat senyum jahil sekaligus pandangan menantang terpampang di wajah _namja_ yang kini memandangnya.

" Yak! _Hyuuuunggggg_ ," rengek Chanyeol dengan muka memerahnya. Kris pun terkekeh melihat reaksi menggemaskan _namja_ disebelahnya itu.

Wajah yang memerah sempurna serta sungutan sebal dari Chanyeol masih bertahan hingga akhirnya mobil yang dikendarai oleh mereka berdua terparkir sempurna di area sekolah. Sedangkan Kris masih terus menerus tersenyum geli serta menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium bibir merah apel yang mengerucut lucu itu.

Keduanya pun berpisah di tangga yang mengantarkan mereka ke bagian gedung yang berbeda untuk mencapai kelas mereka. Setelah sebelumnya mereka berdua berbagi payung disaksikan oleh seluruh murid yang berada di tempat kejadian perkara saat itu.

" Jangan lupa sepulang sekolah akan ada pertemuan di sekretariat." Kata itulah yang melepas mereka berdua ke tujuan mereka masing masing.

Dan tentu saja hal itu tidak lolos dari bahan perbincangan seantero sekolah hari itu. Bahkan saat ini pembicaraan mengenai " Ketua Badan Murid dan Sekretarisnya" menjadi _treding topic_ yang belum juga mereda.

" Chanyeol-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya. Tidak biasanya seorang Park Chanyeol duduk termenung seperti ini di dalam kelas seorang diri di jam istirahat.

" _Gwaenchana_ , Baek. Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing. Kau bisa pergi ke kantin kalau kau mau," jawab Chanyeol lesu.

" Yak, bagaimana kau mengatakan kau tidak apa-apa dengan wajah selesu ini! Terlalu cepat 100 tahun bagimu untuk menipuku Park Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun kesal.

" Sudah kubilang aku hanya sedikit pusing, Baek. Aku sempat kehujanan sebelum tiba di sekolah tadi pagi. Dan aku belum sempat mengganti bajuku tadi pagi, mungkin karena itu kini kepalaku sedikit pusing," terang Chanyeol dengan kepala yang di jatuhkan pada kedua tangannya yang tertelungkup di atas meja.

" Ku antar kau ke ruang kesehatan sekarang juga," balas Baekhyun.

" Bisakah kau membelikanku minuman hangat saja? Aku akan kesana setelah ini, tak perlu menyeretku," gumam Chanyeol yang masih dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun.

" Baiklah, tunggu aku disana, aku akan segera kesana," dengan itu tertinggallah Chanyeol seorang diri di ruang kelas yang luas itu.

Dengan malas Chanyeol menyeret langkahnya menuju ruang kesehatan. Tetapi, tanpa sadar ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lokernya. Harus ia akui semenjak serangan _secret admirer_ itu, Chanyeol lebih sering mengunjungi lokernya untuk melihat apakah kiriman hadiah-hadiah itu muncul di hari itu.

Ya, tanpa sadar Chanyeol selalu menunggu datangnya kiriman dari sang _secret admirer_.

Belum sampai ia di loker miliknya, ia bisa melihat sebuah kotak yang kali ini berwarna kuning gading terletak tepat di atas pintu lokernya. Entah bagaimana, ada sebuah perasaan gembira ketika melihat kotak itu berada di tempatnya.

Chanyeol pun dengan tergesa menghampiri lokernya dan meraih kotak itu dengan mudah. Ia membuka kotak itu dengan hati yang berdebar.

Ia tersenyum takjub ketika menemukan sebuah miniatur kaca yang sangat indah di dalamnya. Miniatur kaca yang dengan sempurna menggambarkan keindahan musim gugur, musim yang sangat ia sukai.

Sebuah pohon _maple_ yang semua daunnya menguning dengan sempurna dan beberapa di antaranya berguguran ke dasar miniatur tersebut, dengan figur seorang lelaki dengan payung di tangannya memandang ke atas.

Seakan lelaki itu sedang menikmati hujan di musim gugur yang tengah turun, pikirnya sembari membayangkan cerita di balik miniatur yang ia terima tersebut.

Chanyeol kembali melongok ke dalam kotak tersebut dan menemukan sebuah kartu familiar yang belakangan ini isinya sungguh menghantui isi pikirannya. Dan beruntunglah kali ini ia pesan yang di tujukan untuknya tertulis dalam tulisan normal.

 ** _I think of you when you were beautiful in the rain*_**

 ** _575946_**

Ia tersenyum mendapati pesan yang dikutip dari sebuah lagu indah yang kerap kali ia dengarkan terlebih ketika hari tengah hujan. Namun deretan angka di bawahnya mau tak mau membentuk sebuah perempatan di sudut dahinya.

Dahinya berkerut sebal melihat deretan yang hingga saat ini belum bisa ia pecahkan itu. Saking fokusnya ia pada deretan angka itu, ia tidak menyadari kalau seseorang muncul dan mengintip pesan yang berada di tangannya itu.

" Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memecahkannya menggunakan _binary code_ ," celetuk si orang asing yang membuat Chanyeol kaget setengah mati.

Chanyeol pun berbalik dan mendapati sebuah wajah familiar berada di belakangnya dengan senyum polosnya. Ia hanya bisa mengelus dadanya melihat wajah _sunbae_ yang memang terkenal dengan aura yang tipis itu muncul tanpa suara.

" Kim Yesung _sunbae_! Kau sungguh mengagetkanku!" seru Chanyeol heboh yang ditanggapi dengan sebuah senyum polos yang terlihat tidak terasa janggal jika ia tidak tahu bagaimana kejahilan _sunbae_ -nya yang satu ini selama ia bergabung di klub teater dulu.

" Kau penasaran dengan semua pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan padamu bukan? Kusarankan kau untuk memecahkannya menggunakan kode binary. Itu akan sangat membantumu. _Good Luck hoobae-ya_ ," dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, sang _sunbae_ pun meninggalkan tkp dan Chanyeol yang tertegun di tempatnya.

" _Binary code_?"

 **Tersanjung eh Bersambung**

 *** _Taeyeon - Rain_**

* * *

 **A/N: Sekiaan lamaa~~~ Jeongmal mianhe yeorobun atas keterlambatannya... jeongmal mianhae karena waktunya nggak memungkinkan buat nyempetin ngetik... *sembah sujud ke readers nim*  
**

 **ada yang kangen kah? sebenernya juga mau update awal awal juni kemarin... TAPI EXO COMEBACK BIKIN KIM GILAAAAA GILAAAA OH SEHUN, ZHANG YIXING, BYUN BAEKHYUN SUKSES MENGALIHKAN PANDANGAN KIM DARI SI MAMAHHHH TIDAAKKKKK *nyemplung jurang* *oke abaikan***

 **kembali ke cerita... sebenernya udah jadiii sampe ending gimana ketauannya... cumaa chapternya mendukung buat di potong sihhh jadinya di potong dehh... *lemparin kim pake krikil* oke sudahi curcol kim.. mari kita move ke part selanjutnya...**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **WUPARK94 :** diva-diva kesayangannya Park Chanyeol tuhh wwkkwkw... makasih udah nyempatkan untuk review di chap 9~~

 **hyena lee :** kepo itu manusiawi *lhoo* ahahaha... makasih banyak udah review ^^

 **oh ana7 :** tenang aja, baekkie nggak marah kok wkwkwkw krisyeol dan anak-anak muncul segera setelah part flashback ini kelar... makasih banyak buat reviewnya~~  
 **  
han soon hee :** gimana finals? semoga lancar yaa... terjemahan kodenya coming soon... really really soon wkwkwkw... yang ini udah banyak krisyeolnya~~ makasih banyak reviewnyaaa ^^  
 **  
Sekar310 :** hidup chanyeol emang barokah *lah ini apalagi* XDD makasih banyak reviewnya di chapter 9~~

 **keripik balado :** soal pendeknya maaf yaa... diusahain setiap chapternya panjang dehh... makasih reviewnyaaa ^^  
 **  
yousee :** betull sekaliii... orang yang jadi mata mata hahahahha... makasih buat reviewnya di chapter 9~~

 **exochanxi :** kita berdua sama sama tergila gila sama krisyeol *toss* XDD makasih reviewnyaa dear~~~

 **nandha0627 :** namanya juga secret admirer ahahahaha makasih banyak reviewnyaaa~~

 **Lulu Auren :** kalau nggak ngode bukan secret admirer dear XDD ntar ada saatnya daddy bakalan jadi gentlemen~~ waspadalah waspadalah *apapula ini si Kim ahahahaha* thank you so much dear :*

 **Super Duper Big Thanks To**

 ** ** ** **WUPARK94 |******** ** ** ** **************************************hyena lee |**************** ****************************************************************************************oh ana7 | han soon hee |************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Sekar310 |************************************************************************************ keripik balado ****************yousee |******** **exochanxi | nandha0627 | Lulu Auren  
**

 **Tanpa review kalian, apalah arti Kim. Seneng banget ketika baca review kalian. Jeongmal gomawo *bow bareng semua cast ToWF* untuk nama yang belum muncul bisa protes.. takutnya ffn ada masalah jadi Kim kelewat...**

 **sekali lagi makasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang sudah mem-follow, favorite dan bahkan sekedar membaca cerita ini...**

 **ditunggu review, kritik, saran atau ide cerita dari readers deul~~**

 **Until next time (soon)**

 **Kim XOXO**


	11. Now That I See You

**Tales of Wu Family**

 **Tittle : Now That I See You  
**

 **Pairing: Krisyeol**

 **Character: Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, and EXO Members**

 **warning (s) : Mpreg, fluff yang sangat berlebihan, alur sedikit membingungkan (entahlah), typo(s)**

 **disclaimer: Author abal ini hanya punya plot yang pasaran (mungkin) ini XDD**

* * *

 **Tales of Wu Family - Now That I See You (cerita lanjutan dari Bubbly Feelings)  
**

" Ahjussi cepatlah!" perintah Chanyeol dengan suara penuh kegelisahan. Sedangkan supir keluarga Park yang bertugas mengantarkan Chanyeol ke sekolah hari ini, benar-benar dibuat heran oleh kelakuan si tuan muda yang sedari tadi lebih aneh dari biasanya.

Waktu baru bergerak dari angka tujuh ketika mobil mercedes berwarna hitam yang membawa Chanyeol keluar dari mansion Park. Padahal jam sekolah Chanyeol tidak akan dimulai setelah pukul setengah sembilan.

Ditambah lagi dengan tidak adanya kegaduhan antara dua Park bersaudara dan membuat mansion Park terasa aneh dengan kesunyiannya. Dan bagian paling mengherankan lainnya adalah, tidak ada senyum di wajah sang tuan muda ketika dengan terburu-buru ia meminta lelaki paruh baya tersebut mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Sangat sangat mengherankan mengingat tuan mudanya itu diberi julukan _teeth rich_ saking seringnya ia tersenyum ala bintang iklan pasta gigi.

Rasa penasaran sang supir pun tidak berkurang ketika tuan mudanya itu tampak gelisah dalam duduknya dengan menggiggit kukunya dan terus menerus memandang secarik kertas yang nampak lusuh.

" Kalau boleh saya bertanya, apa yang membuat tuan muda gelisah seperti ini? Dan tidak biasanya kita berangkat sepagi ini," tanya sang supir setelah ia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

Chanyeol tersentak dan melepaskan jari yang tanpa sadar ia gigit sebagai kebiasaannya ketika sedang dilanda kegelisahan.

" Tidak apa apa, Paman Jung. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu yang harus segera kuambil di sekolah karena aku lupa meninggalkannya kemarin," jawab Chanyeol dengan sedikit kebohongan.

" Pantas saja anda merasa panik benda itu pasti sangat penting untuk tuan muda," gumam sang supir yang masih bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol dengan jelas dan membuat pipi Chanyeol bersemu merah.

" Penting ya?" gumam Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia meraba dadanya tepat di atas jantungnya berada dan tersenyum ketika merasakan debaran menyenangkan itu ada di sana.

" Kurang lebih seperti itu, _ahjussi_ ," jawab Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyum misterius.

.

.

Seperempat jam Chanyeol duduk tepat di depan deretan lokernya. Ia bersembunyi pada celah yang dibuat antara ujung loker dengan tembok pembatas. Bukan sebuah tempat yang nyaman untuk seorang dengan tubuh tinggi seperti Chanyeol bersembunyi, tetapi, sebuah tempat persembunyian yang sangat sempurna.

Sempurna karena ia berada tepat di depan loker miliknya sehingga ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan salah satu anggota badannya, yang pasti bisa membuatnya ketahuan oleh si "peneror tercinta-nya". Entah bagaimana Chanyeol bisa yakin dengan sangat jika si itu akan tetap datang dan memberikan sesuatu untuknya.

Berulang kali Chanyeol mengecek arlojinya hingga pada akhirnya jarum jam menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit. Sudah setengah jam Chanyeol menunggu, dan selama itu pula buruannya itu belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Dan sepertinya sebentar lagi murid lain akan mulai berdatangan.

Nyaris saja Chanyeol menyerah untuk menunggu tetapi tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ketukan sepatu yang sangat pelan tetapi di suasana yang sunyi seperti itu, tentu saja Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suara ketukan itu membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya, takut-takut jika ia meimbulkan suara yang keras ketika bernafas. Jantungnya pun ikut berdetak tak karuan menunggu detik-detik menegangkan di depannya.

Chanyeol melihatnya!

Ia berdiri di depan lokernya dengan sebuah kotak di dalam genggamannya. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi wajah orang itu, tetapi ia tampak menunduk untuk sesaat sebelum mengambil secarik kertas dari saku jas almamaternya.

' Pesan sialan itu!' batin Chanyeol kesal.

Si peneror itu kemudian meletakkan kotak kecil itu tepat di atas loker Chanyeol seperti biasanya. Sebelum si penguntit sadar akan keberadaan Chanyeol di sana dan memergoki betapa anehnya melihat Chanyeol terjepit di tempat sempit itu, Chanyeol pun segera keluar dengan sangat berhati-hati tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

Ia bersandar pada loker di belakangnya, menanti si penguntit itu untuk berbalik dan menampakkan wajah tampannya itu.

Wajah Kris ketika ia berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah memperhatikannya sangatlah kocak. Dan Chanyeol berharap ia memengang ponselnya saat ini karena wajah terkejut Kris patut untuk di tempelkan di majalah dinding sekolah dengan predikat ekspresi terbaik bulan ini.

" Jadi?" Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan dengan penguntit tersayangnya itu.

Hening...

" _Hyung_ tidak ingin mengatakan apapun padaku?" kata Chanyeol lagi saat Kris tak kunjung sadar atau _namja_ tampan taksiran Chanyeol itu kehilangan kata-katanya terpergok menguntit pujaan hatinya.

" Haruskah aku menciummu supaya kau kembali ke alam sadar?" tantang Chanyeol.

' Seorang Park Chanyeol berkata seperti itu? Oh, Tuhan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Dimana sisi manis dan lugu bocah manja itu, astaga.'

Kris sejenak terkaget-kaget mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut pemuda yang sering ia pikir sebagai pemuda yang lugu dan polos.

" Kalau kau berani aku dengan senang hati menerimanya, Park Chanyeol," kata Kris membalas godaan Chanyeol sebelumnya ketika ia sudah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Kris yang semula tegang dan terkejut bersender pada loker Chanyeol, ia pun membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang terarah kepadanya.

" Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padaku?" ulang Chanyeol.

" Apa yang harus kujelaskan? Bukankah semuanya memang sudah jelas?"

" Aish, _hyung_ sudah menerorku belakangan ini dan _hyung_ hanya berkata seperti itu?" sahut Chanyeol tak percaya. Ia mulai kesal dengan keacuhan _namja_ pirang yang ditaksirnya itu.

" Penjelasan apa yang kau minta Chanyeol-ah?" kata Kris dengan desahan kekalahan di akhir kalimatnya.

" Kenapa _hyung_ menerorku seperti itu?"

" Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menerormu sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang kurasakan padamu, itu saja," jawab Kris tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari sang lawan bicara.

Chanyeol yang ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Kris pun menundukkan wajahnya dengan sesekali ia mencuri pandangan pada sang ketua badan murid itu. Jangan paksa Chanyeol untuk berlama-lama memandang Kris, _okay_ , dia bisa meleleh di lantai saat itu juga jika harus bertukar pandangan lebih dari lima menit.

" Dengan cara diam-diam seperti seorang _sasaeng_ pada idolanya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Tanpa ia sadari Kris telah bergerak ke arahnya dan kini jarak mereka tak kurang dari setengah meter jauhnya.

" Sejujurnya, kau memang idolaku, Park Chanyeol," goda Kris.

" Tatap mata seseorang ketika kau sedang berbicara dengannya, Chanyeol-ah," tambah Kris. Dan ketika Chanyeol mendongakkan matanya, kali itu ia yang dibuat terkejut oleh kedekatan mereka berdua.

" _Hyuuuung,_ " rajuk Chanyeol.

" Aku memang salah menunjukkan perhatianku dengan cara yang salah. Tetapi aku hanya ingin memberikan perhatian kepadamu lewat cara yang berbeda. Yah, sebut saja egois tetapi aku memang ingin terlihat berbeda di hadapanmu. Bukan sebagai fans tetapi sebagai pemujamu?"

" Kau memang berbeda, _hyung_. Selalu saja membuatku jengkel ketika melihat hadiah-hadiah itu datang bersamaan dengan kartu bertuliskan angka-angka aneh seperti itu. kau membuatku pusing dengannya, _hyung_."

" _Aigoo_ , _uri giant baby_ merajuk _, eoh_?"

" Aku tidak merajuk! Tapi aku kesal denganmu, mister misterius, kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat orang-orang disekitarku tahu isi pesan itu. Kau tahu, _hyung_ juga membuatku malu dan ditertawakan oleh _noona_ - _deul_!"

" _Aigoo_ , _aigoo_ , maafkan _hyung_ , _ne_?" Kris sudah akan meraih Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya dan mengusak gemas rambut _fluffy_ -nya itu sebelum sebuah tangan terentang tepat di dadanya mencegah keduanya memperpendek jarak mereka.

" Kau belum selesai dengan penjelasanmu, Tuan Wu," larang Chanyeol.

" Apalagi yang harus ku jelaskan, _heum_?" Kris tampak memutar otak sebelum ia melemparkan senyum menggodanya pada juniornya itu.

" Apakah pertanyaan itu harus ditanyakan? Bukankah aku telah berkali-kali menulisnya di pesan-pesan itu?"

" Aku tetap tidak paham dengan maksudmu di dalam tulisan itu," balas Chanyeol acuh.

" Tidak paham atau ingin mendengarnya langsung dariku?" goda Kris lagi.

" Kalau begitu aku akan ke kelasku dulu. Aku sudah tidak penasaran lagi, sampai jumpa siang nanti," kata Chanyeol dengan dingin.

Entah karena kekesalannya atau untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

" Calon pacarku ini kenapa suka sekali merajuk sih? Tapi merajuk pun ia tetap menggemaskan," goda Kris dari balik punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali berbalik dan bersiap untuk memaki _namja_ tampan itu.

" Calon pacar apaa..." genggaman tangan di sisi wajahnya dan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir _kissable_ -nya membuat otaknya serasa kosong dan kakinya melemah saat itu juga. Ia benar-benar tidak berpikir kalau si ketua badan murid yang terkenal dingin dan tanpa ekspresi itu bisa melakukan tindakan senekat itu di koridor gedung sekolah mereka.

" Maukah kau jadi pacarku, Park Chanyeol?" bisik Kris ketika bibir mereka terpisah dengan wajah yang saling menatap.

Chanyeol memerah menyadari apa yang barusan Kris lakukan padanya. Ia pun melepaskan kedua tangan Kris dari wajahnya dan sebagai gantinya ia menubrukkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Kris. Kedua tangannya melingkar sempurna di pinggang _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

" _Babo!_ Prosesnya jangan terbalik!" rajuk Chanyeol yang teredam oleh kain _blazer_ dan kemeja Kris.

" Jadi apa jawabanmu, calon pacarku?" kata Kris saat keduanya kembali bertatapan.

" Jangan selingkuh atau _noona-deul_ ku akan membunuhmu," kata Chanyeol dengan senyum yang sangat menyilaukannya.

" _Cross my heart if I did, darling_ ," balas Kris yang dilanjutkan dengan sebuah ciuman persemian keduanya. Tepukan riuh mengiringi lumatan bibir keduanya.

Yap, beberapa murid telah datang dan mulai memenuhi sudut-sudut sekolah mereka. Sehingga beberapa dari mereka bisa menyaksikan lahirnya pasangan yang di kemudian hari akan menjadi legenda sekolah mereka itu.

" YAK! NAGA TUA MESUM!"

" DILARANG PDA DI LINGKUNGAN SEKOLAH!"

Samar-samar keduanya bisa mendengar teriakan itu, tetapi keduanya pun tidak memperdulikannya dan tersenyum di dalam ciuman mereka.

Kris tersenyum dalam hati mengingat sebuaah kartu di atas meja belajarnya di kediaman Wu yang kini tidak lagi berfungsi.

 _536172616e67686165 2c20 776f756c64 20 796f75 20 6265 20 6d696ee653f 20 66726f6d 20 575946_

" _Saranghae, would you be mine? from WYF "_

END EPS

* * *

 **Note:** Maaf untuk yang menunggu lanjutannya ini~~ Maaf lama banget up-nya ^^

Terima kasih untuk yang menunggu dan komen di chapter sebelumnya atau di chapter sebelumnya lagi

Last, **RnR please?**

 **Salam sayang,**

 **Kim**


	12. Pinkeu Pinkeu

**Tales of Wu Family**

 **Tittle : Pinkeu Pinkeu  
**

 **Pairing: Krisyeol  
**

 **Character: Kris, Chanyeol, Baby! Sehun, Toddler! Lulu and Nini, Yixing  
**

 **warning (s) :OOC (maybe?) , past!mpreg, typo(s) ofcourse hahaha~~  
**

 **disclaimer: plot yang pasaran milik Kim sedangkan yang lainnya bukan punya saya**

* * *

 **Tales of Wu Family - Pinkeu Pinkeu**

Wu Shixun, bayi delapan bulan yang paling menggemaskan di seantero jagad raya. Kenakalan dan keaktifan bayi itu seakan menjadi sumber kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Belum genap saat usianya enam bulan, bayi itu mulai belajar merangkak, meskipun ia hanya bisa merangkak tak lebih dari lima langkah kaki orang dewasa. Dan satu minggu tepat setelah ia mulai merangkak, ia sudah berhasil membuat seluruh penjuru mansion Park kalang kabut mencari makhluk dengan senyum satu gigi yang sangat _adorable_ itu.

Tetapi cerita kali ini bukan tentang bagaimana Sehun, si _escapee artist_ itu diburu untuk kesekian kalinya. Cerita itu akan diceritakan lain waktu.

Kali ini adalah giliran bagaimana si _adorable baby_ ini menangis seharian dan tentu saja membuat pusing seluruh penghuni mansion tempat ia tinggal. Masalahnya sungguh sangat sepele – bisa jadi tidak untuk si bayi montok itu – yaitu,

Pinkeu – pinkeu.

Boneka _rillakkuma_ bertudung merah muda yang selalu menemani bayi itu kemana pun bayi itu pergi.

 _Literally_ kemana pun.

Saat mandi pun boneka itu tidak akan pernah ia lepaskan. Meskipun _little_ Wu itu akan menangis sesengukan saat mengetahui boneka kesayangannya itu basah terkena air.

Selalu saja seperti itu, menangis karena dipisahkan dengan sang pinkeu-pinkeu sebelum mandi dan ketika permintaannya dipenuhi ia juga kembali menangis karena kesayangannya itu basah sehingga tidak nyaman untuk dipeluk, dua kali setiap harinya.

Segala hal telah dicoba, termasuk dengan menggunakan _hair dryer_ untuk benda berbulu cokelat. Tetapi sang bayi dengan mata segaris ketika tersenyum dan menunjukkan dua gigi susunya yang belum tumbuh sempurna itu, menangis karena ia tidak suka bau lembab yang tersisa.

Hingga akhirnya pamannya yang jenius memberikan keajaiban pada pasangan Wu-Park untuk mengatasi masalah itu.

Membungkus si boneka itu dengan plastik transparan.

Solusi sederhana yang terlihat sepele dan bodoh sebenarnya, tapi sangat efektif untuk mengurangi dengingan telinga pasangan itu saat waktu memandikan pangeran kecil Wu-Park tiba.

Namun sayang sekali masalah untuk kali ini tidak sesederhana pinkeu-pinkeunya yang basah karena tercelup air.

Masalah kali ini adalah boneka pink itu secara tidak sengaja terbawa oleh sepupu Sehun yang baru empat jam yang lalu berpisah di bandara Incheon untuk kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka.

Dan masalah lain yang lebih besar adalah sang sepupu, Son Wendy, putri pertama Park Yura dan Son Jun Ho, tidak tinggal dengan jarak dua atau tiga jam dari Seoul tetapi jarak 13 jam lebih memisahkan mereka. Ditambah lagi dengan perbedaan waktu 14 jam antara Seoul dan Toronto.

Yap, keluarga kecil itu tinggal di Toronto, Kanada.

Dua benua berbeda dan terpisahkan oleh luasnya Samudra Pasifik.

" Cup cup, sayang. Jangan menangis lagi ya..."

" Maaaaa... Piiiiii..."

Pi, sebutan Sehun untuk si _pink_ kesayangannya.

Untuk ukuran bayi normal, delapan bulan bukanlah usia normal untuk mulai berbicara tetapi Sehun di usianya sudah mulai berbicara meskipun hanya terdiri dari satu suku kata. Contohnya adalah Ma untuk Mama, Ppa untuk Papa, dan Pi untuk _pinkeu-pinkeu_ kesayangannya.

Kembali lagi,

Jeritan Sehun yang menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah membuat banyak orang sedih dan kalang kabut dibuatnya.

Hampir delapan jam dan keluarga Wu kecil itu telah kehabisan cara untuk menenangkan baby Sehun. Segala cara telah dilakukan untuk menenangkan bayi itu tapi ia tak kunjung lelah menangis sesengukan, merengek, dan mengisak kecil.

Usaha pertama.

" Maa... Piiii..."

" Pi sedang bersama Wenwen – panggilan kesayangan Wendy – Shixunnie bersama Po dan Ben ya?" bujuk Chanyeol dengan dua boneka rillakuma berukuran hampir mirip dengan _pinkeu-pinkeu_ milik Sehun.

" Piiiiiiiii..." jerit Sehun tanda ia tidak setuju dengan ide Mama-nya.

" Atau Shixun mau bermain dengan Bo dan Poong-poongie?" bujuk Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini dengan boneka rillakuma berukuran super – tingginya hampir setara dengan siku Chanyeol – miliknya dan boneka kuda nil lucu yang berwarna putih bersih.

" Piiiiiiiiii... Piiiiiiii," tangisan Sehun pun berakhir lebih keras dari sebelumnya tanda ia sangat tidak setuju dengan ide itu.

" Baiklah, Shixun-nie tidak suka dengan teman-teman Pi, sudah sudah jangan menangis lagi, _heum_?" bisik Chanyeol di kening Sehun yang berkeringat.

Usaha pertama untuk menggantikan _Pinkeu-pinkeu_ gagal sudah.

Tidak menyerah, sepasang orang tua itu kembali melancarkaan usaha yang kedua untuk menenangkan Sehun.

" Benben, toben!" seru Chanyeol memanggil dua anggota keluarga mereka yang lainnya. Sehun masih tetap setia menangis dan menjeritkan nama Pi di sela-sela tangisnya.

Tangan dan kakinya yang pendek mengayun-ayun marah di udara. Chanyeol yang sedikit lelah dengan rontaan Sehun menurunkan bayi itu di karpet bulu yang lembut.

Dengan langkah yang bersemangat keduanya mendekat ke arah panggilan pemiliknya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, mereka berdua dengan riang mengerubungi makhluk favorit mereka, Sehun, keduanya dengan riang menjilat kecil lengan dan kaki bayi itu tanpa peduli Sehun masih dengan kerasnya menangis.

" Shixunnie lihat benben dan toben ingin bermain dengan Shixunnie!" pekik Chanyeol riang.

Chanyeol mendudukkan Sehun dengan tangan yang masih menopang tubuh kecil Sehun. Sedangkan kedua anjing itu mengikuti perubahan posisi Sehun untuk melanjutkan acara mengerubungi kesayangan mereka.

" Kalau Shixunnie terus menangis benben dan toben tidak ingin bermain dengan Shixunnie lagi," sahut Kris mengompori.

" Huaaaa, Bennnnn Piiiiiiii..." adu Sehun kali ini pada dua anjing itu.

Dan malangnya bagi makhluk berbulu itu, salah satu tangan mungil Sehun yang bergerak sembarangan mengenai benben si makhluk manis berbulu putih bersih. Karena kaget, anjing itu menyalak dengan keras dan menjauh dari genggaman tangan Sehun.

Sedangkan tangan mungil Sehun yang satunya tanpa sengaja meremas bulu-bulu lembut anjing berwarna hitam itu hingga ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan teman seperjuangannya, menyalak dan menjauhkan diri dari keluarga kecil itu. Chanyeol yang juga kaget sempat memekik keras yang membuat tangisan Sehun makin keras.

" Lihat, Benben dan Toben sakit karena Shixunnie, kasian mereka kan?"

Mendengar suara Mama-nya yang mendadak meninggi, Sehun pun kembali menangis dengan keras sampai ia beberapa kali terbatuk-batuk. Kris dengan sigap meraih Sehun dan menggendongnya meskipun dengan sedikit susah payah akibat rontaan.

Tangan besarnya mengusap-usap punggung sempit bayinya dengan lembut.

" Sudahlah sayang jangan marahi Shixun, sini biarkan aku yang menggendong Shixun."

" Cup, cup, Shixunnie mau apa, _heum_? Nanti Papa belikan," bujuk Kris pada putra semata wayangnya.

" Pi, pa, piiii..." adunya.

" Pi sedang bermain dengan Wenwen, Shixun mau Wenwen sedih Pi pulang?" bujuk Kris lagi.

" Huwaaa Piiiiii..."

" Bagaimana ini, suamiku? Apa tidak ada cara lain selain mengembalikan Pinkeu-pinkeu nya?" tanya Chanyeol. Kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di wajah manisnya yang seakan tidak ikut menua sejalan dengan usianya.

" Aku sudah menghubungi Junho- _hyung_ tapi sayangnya ponselnya tidak aktif. Kupikir ia masih dalam penerbangan jadi ponselnya jelas saja tidak aktif. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Kyu- _hyung_ jika Junho- _hyung_ dan _noona_ sampai di Pearson – bandara Internasional Toronto – ia akan terbang ke Korea secepat yang ia bisa dengan Pi-nya Shixunnie," terang Kris dengan tangan yang mengusap-usap rambut berkeringat putranya itu.

" Tapi itu butuh waktu yang sangat lama, mereka baru empat jam perjalanan. Sedangkan Seoul – Toronto butuh waktu tiga belas jam perjalanan. Belum lagi dengan perjalanan kembali dari Toronto menuju Seoul." Kris tidak membalas kata-kata Chanyeol, ia hanya meraih suami- _wifey-_ nya itu ke dalam pelukannya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas dan mengecup keningnya cukup lama.

" Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada Shixunnie," lanjut Chanyeol teredam oleh lengan kuat Kris. Satu tangannya terulur untuk mengelus lembut kepala Sehun yang masih rewel.

" Tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada kalian berdua selama ada aku," balas Kris menenangkan.

Dua cara tidak berhasil meskipun kita mendapatkan tontonan gratis adegan _lovey_ _dovey_ pasangan muda Wu dan Park itu.

Masih banyak jalan menuju Roma, itu kata pepatah, seakan belum kehabisan cara, Kris dan Chanyeol pun menjalankan rencana ketiga mereka. Tangisan Sehun tidak sepenuhnya berhenti tetapi setidaknya raungannya tidak lagi terdengar.

Sehun yang masih tetap menangis sesengukan – kali ini ia kembali di dalam gendongan mama-nya – mendapat kejutan sebuah benda berwarna pink di hadapan wajahnya. Melihat sosok familiar di hadapannya, tangisnya sedikit mereda dan digantikan oleh isakan kecil di bibir mungil itu.

" Shixunnie lihat, Papa membawa Pi pulang!" seru Chanyeol gembira. Ia menyunggingkan senyum terima kasihnya pada pria di hadapannya itu.

" Apapun untukmu dan Shixunnie kecil," balas Kris dengan suara pelan. Senyum lebar Kris berikan sebagai balasan dari senyum yang selalu membuatnya merasa menjadi lelaki paling beruntung di dunia.

Sehun yang gembira dengan kepulangan teman kecilnya pun langsung memeluk makhluk bertudung pink itu.

Ia mengusak wajahnya dengan brutal pada benda tak hidup itu seperti kebiasaannya sehari-hari. Dan tentu saja ingus, keringat dan air mata yang ia keluarkan menempel sempurna pada boneka tak berdosa itu. Sepasang orang tua baru itu pun tersenyum melihat tingkah buah hati mereka yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

Tetapi sayang sekali, satu menit setelah Sehun menjalankan ritualnya,ia mendadak memandang boneka di pelukannya dengan pandangan lasernya. Seolah-olah boneka itu adalah virus jahat yang harus dimusnahkan.

" _Waeyo_ Shixunnie?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Mendadak saja Sehun melemparkan boneka tersebut dengan keras hingga menabrak dinding yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka bertiga berdiri. Kris dan Chanyeol kaget dengan tingkah laku Sehun yang tiba-tiba itu.

" Kenapa Pi dibuang, Shixunnie?"

" Hun Pi! Pa Pii!" seru Sehun marah. Tangan mungilnya menunjuk ke arah replika Pi dengan gelengan keras kepalanya.

Sepertinya Sehun tahu bahwa yang baru saja ia buang bukanlah Pi-nya tetapi boneka serupa yang dibelikan oleh Kris untuk menggantikan Pi-nya.

" Dia tahu, _hyung_."

" Shixun tidak mau Pi yang dibelikan Papa? Papa sedih kalau Pi-nya di buang."

" Piiii... Hun Piiii..." raungan yang sebelumnya menghilang itupun kembali lagi.

" Iya, iya, Shixunnie tidak suka dengan Pi Papa. _Arrasseo, arraseo_ , nanti Papa kembalikan Pi. Jangan menangis lagi _heum_?"

" Aish, bagaimana dia tahu kalau itu bukan Pi-nya sih?" Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi sementara Chanyeol kembali mengayun Sehun yang kembali menangis pelan.

" Bau-nya, _hyung_. Pasti Shixun bisa membedakan bau Pi-nya dengan boneka lainnya. Bau susu, bedak bayi, dan bau lainnya pasti menempel di Pi-nya."

" Kenapa Shixunnie Papa dan Mama terlalu pintar sih?" keluh Kris setengah memuji dan setengah menggerutu.

" Shixunnie mama memang pintar, iya kan?" puji Chanyeol meskipun obyek pujiannya itu sibuk memaksimalkan latihan suaranya.

Ya, dengan itu semua ide yang mereka punya untuk menenangkan Sehun gagal sudah. Keduanya pun hanya bisa pasrah menunggu kabar dari orang kepercayaan Kris dan menunggu Sehun berhenti menangis dengan sendirinya karena kelelahan.

.

Pukul tiga pagi – hampir 10 jam setelah dimulainya tragedi Pinkeu-pinkeu – Kris yang frustasi karena tak kunjung mendapatkan kabar dari teman sekaligus orang kepercayaannya di kantor memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Oh, jangan salah paham kenapa Kris akhirnya memilih untuk menyingkir ke ruang kerja pribadinya. Bukan karena ia tidak bertanggung jawab, hanya saja usaha yang Kris lakukan untuk meredakan tangisan Sehun – membeli duplikat Pi – membuat Kris untuk sementara menjadi musuh Sehun. Tangisan Sehun akan terdengar semakin keras setiap kali ia melihat Papa-nya.

Sebagai ayah dan suami yang baik ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya menjadi penyebab makin runyamnya drama keluarga maka dengan kesadaran diri serta pengusiran halus dari suaminya ia pun menyingkir ke ruang kerjanya.

Dan setelah hampir satu setengah jam ia mendekam di dalam ruang kerjanya dengan rambut yang senantiasa ia jambak, Kris pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari pertapaannya saat ia tidak lagi mendengar raungan kuat Wu _junior_ itu.

Pemandangan yang ia temukan saat ia membuka pintu membuatnya sedih dan terharu pada saat yang bersamaan.

Kris mendapati suaminya tengah mencoba melawan kantuknya di sofa dengan Sehun masih berada di dalam gendongannya. Tangannya tak hentinya mengusap lembut Sehun yang masih merengek.

Ia mendekat ke arah keduanya dan membelai helaian halus suaminya yang sedetik kemudian tersadar dari kantuknya.

" Ah, _hyung_." Suaranya terdengar serak di telinga tajam Kris. Dan ketika Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris tepat di mata, ia bisa melihat katung mata bulat itu membesar serta menghitam saking kurangnya Chanyeol mendapatkan waktu istirahatnya.

" Heum, beristirahatlah, Yeol. Biar aku yang menggendong Shixun."

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sang suami dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil Sehun dari gendongan suaminya.

" Tapi _hyung_ , bagaimana kalau Shixun menangis lebih keras lagi?"

" Ssh, jangan banyak protes. Shixun bersama Papa ya sayang?" bisik Kris lembut ketika ia dengan perlahan mengambil alih Sehun dari pelukan Chanyeol.

" Ssh sshh Shixunnie Papa yang tampan, istirahatlah sayang. Dan kau, Wu Chanliè, kemarilah," dengan kedua tangannya Kris mendekap putranya namun, pandangan matanya tertuju pada Chanyeol.

Melihat Chanyeol hanya menggeserkan tubuhnya sedikit, Kris pun kembali berkata pada suaminya itu, " lebih dekat, nyonya Wu."

" Lebih dekat lagi, nyonya."

" Ish, _hyung_ apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

" Jangan terlalu banyak protes, sayang. Kemari lebih dekat lagi," kata Kris lagi.

Chanyeol yang penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Kris pun menurut saja dengan perintah suaminya yang aneh itu.

" Oke, sudah. _Now what_?" balas Chanyeol saat sisi tubuh keduanya menempel dengan sempurna.

" _Good_. Sekarang lingkarkan tanganmu di pinggangku dan senderkan kepalamu," perintah Kris lagi.

Chanyeol yang akhirnya paham maksud Kris pun terkekeh geli dengan arahan suaminya yang awalnya terkesan tanpa alasan itu. Meskipun begitu Chanyeol tetap menuruti arahan Kris dan menghela nafas lega ketika kepalanya bersentuhan dengan pundak Kris yang lebar.

" _Joha_..." lirih Chanyeol yang tertangkap dengan sempurna oleh telinga Kris.

" Nyaman, heum?"

" _Neomu_."

" Sekarang pejamkan matamu dan beristirahatlah."

" Hngggg."

" _Love you_ ," bisik Kris dalam kecupan singkatnya di dahi Chanyeol.

" _Love you too_ ," gumam Chanyeol.

" _And we love our_ Shixunnie _too_ ," gumam Kris yang juga ia bisikkan ketika ia mengecup dalam kening putranya.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit menuju pukul lima pagi Chanyeol terbangun dan mendapati suaminya tidak lagi menjadi _human teddybear_ -nya. Sebuah selimut cukup tebal menyita perhatiannya untuk sejenak sebelum sebuah dering keras mengagetkannya. Melihat nama Kyuhyun tertera pada ponsel Kris, Chanyeol pun segera beranjak dan mencari keberadaan suaminya.

Setelah bertanya pada beberapa asisten rumah tangganya yang sudah mulai merapikan beberapa sudut kediaman Wu-Park, Chanyeol pun menemukan Kris dengan Sehun yang masih merengek kecil berada di dalam gendongannya di ayunan teras taman belakang rumah mereka.

Belum sempat Kris bertanya kenapa Chanyeol telah beranjak dari istirahat singkatnya, Chanyeol telah menyodorkan ponsel milik Kris di depan batang hidungnya. Kris pun bertanya-tanya dengan tindakan Chanyeol itu.

" Kyuhyun- _hyung_ ," sebut Chanyeol yang membuat Kris dengan segera memberikan Sehun pada Chanyeol dan sedikit menjauh dari keduanya untuk mengangkat sambungan internasional itu.

" Shixunnie minum susu ya?" tawar Chanyeol dengan sebuah botol familiar ditangannya. Botol dot yang berisi susu formula yang masih hangat itu dengan segera berpindah ke mulut mungil Sehun saat bayi itu memberi isyarat pada ibunya untuk memberikan botol itu padanya.

" Shixun laparkan setelah lama menangis?"

" Menangisnya sudah ya?" goda Chanyeol saat Sehun dengan rakusnya memindahkan isi botol itu ke dalam perutnya. Sehun mengerutkan wajahnya tidak suka mendengar candaan ibunya, seakan ia mengerti tiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

" _Arrasseo, arrasseo_ , Mama tidak akan menggoda Shixunnie lagi," putus Chanyeol dengan kekehan geli. Sedangkan Sehun pun kembali fokus pada kegiatan di depan matanya.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya saat sosok Kris muncul di dalam pandangannya. Satu-satunya pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan tergambar dengan jelas dalam tatapan matanya pada lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

" Pesawat Kyu- _hyung_ akan tinggal landas dalam beberapa menit. Jangan khawatir."

" Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku lega mendengarnya."

" Aku juga begitu, Yeol. Shixunnie dengar itu? Pinkeu-pinkeu Shixunnie akan segera pulang. Shixunnie senang, _heum_?" kata Kris lembut.

Mendengar nama Pi-nya disebut, Sehun pun kembali berontak dalam pelukan Mama-nya.

" _Hyung_ , ish!" seru Chanyeol kesal. Sehun yang sebelumnya sudah sangat jauh lebih tenang pun kembali dengan _crying fiesta_ -nya.

" Eit, _mian_."

" Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, _hyung_."

. 

.

.

Dua puluh ment lewat dari pukul delapan pagi, rumah tangga Wu-Park makin kalang kabut dengan Sehun yang rewel tidak hanya karena Pinkeu-pinkeunya. Tetapi juga karena Sehun yang mendadak demam karena kelelahan menangis sepanjang hari.

" _Hyung_ , tolong ambilkan air hangat dan handuk kecil."

" Kompres penurun demam?"

" Yang itu juga. Dan Yixing- _hyung_."

" _Got it_."

Dua belas jam lebih Sehun menangis, maka tidak heran _little_ Wu itu kelelahan dan jatuh sakit seperti itu.

' Demi Tuhan ini semua hanya karena boneka _pink_ itu,' batin Chanyeol frustasi.

Mata tipis Wu _junior_ itu nyaris tidak terlihat saking lamanya ia menangis hingga akhirnya kedua matanya sangat merah dan membengkak. Wajah mungilnya pun tidak luput dari warna merah. Dan tak jarang bayi kecil itu terbatuk-batuk saat akan mengeluarkan suaranya.

Chanyeol pusing dan sedih tentu saja. Berkali-kali ia menangis putus asa melihat putra sulungnya itu menangis tak kunjung berhenti seperti itu.

Ibu mana yang tega melihat anaknya menangis bahkan hingga tubuh mungil itu terasa hangat, suhu yang lebih tinggi ketimbang normal, di dalam pelukannya.

" Shixun sayang, uljimayo. Mama sedih kalau Shixun menangis seperti ini," kata Chanyeol sambil menyeka keringat dari dahi memerah Sehun dengan air mata masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya, siap jatuh kapan saja.

" Maa..."

Bayi itu tetap meronta di dalam pelukan Chanyeol dan merengek dengan keras.

" Shixun berhenti menangis ne? Lihat toben dan benben juga menangis soalnya Shixun-nie menangis," kata Chanyeol menunjuk pada dua anjing berbeda warna bulu, yang memandang Chanyeol dan Sehun dengan pandangan sedih.

" Ben, Piiiiii," adu Sehun pada kedua anjing itu dengan suara seraknya.

Dua anjing itu tampak mengerti dan menurunkan kedua telinga mereka sebagai bentuk simpati.

" Lihat, toben dan benben ikut sedih."

" Ben, Piiii"

" Ma, Piii"

" Pa, Piii" adu Sehun kepada semua nama yang bisa ia sebutkan.

" Shixun-nie tidur ya? Nanti setelah Shixun bangun Pi sudah pulang," bujuk Chanyeol pada putra tunggalnya itu.

" Ruuuu, Piiiiii..."

" Nniii, Piiii..."

" Cup, cup, Shixun-nie kesayangan Mama, jangan menangis sayang," Chanyeol mencium kening berkeringat Sehun.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam menyita perhatian Chanyeol untuk sejenak. Dan ketika suaminya duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya dengan sebaskom air hangat dan tak lupa handuk kecil yang sudah dibasahi dengan air hangat, Chanyeol pun seikit menghela nafas lega.

Chanyeol mengambil handuk kecil itu dan menyeka kening dan sisi wajah Sehun dengan lembut.

Kris yang cukup peka dengan kesulitan Chanyeol menyeka dengan Sehun berada di dalam pangkuannya pun dengan cekatan mengambil kasur mini milik Sehun lengkap dengan bantal dan guling yang digunakan sebagai pembatas. Ia menggelarnya di atas karpet ruang keluarga yang lembut itu.

Chanyeol yang membaca maksud Kris pun meletakkan Sehun di atas kasur mininya sambil tetap mengompres dahi sempitnya dengan telaten.

Tak lama kemudian sang undangan pun datang dengan dua bocah lelaki yang masing-masing menenteng boneka beruang cokelat dan boneka _poodle_ yang sama cokelatnya.

" _Mian_ , aku sedikit terlambat. Mereka berdua memaksa ingin ikut saat mereka tahu aku akan kemari," ujar si pendatang baru.

" Tak masalah, Xing- _hyung_. Lulu dan Nini ingin menemani Hunnie, _eoh_?" kata Chanyeol pada dua bocah kecil itu. Dan dengan serentak keduanya pun mengangguk dengan semangat.

" _Aigoo_ , kalian berdua sangat menggemaskan," kata Chanyeol gemas. Ia pun mengusak rambut keduanya dengan secara bersamaan.

" _Jja_ , anak-anak main bersama toben dan benben dulu, _okay_? Mama akan memeriksa _baby_ Hunnie dulu setelah Hunnie sehat kalian boleh bermain. _Ottae_?"

" M'kayy."

" Kay."

" _Good boys_."

Keduanya pun beralih pada Ben bersaudara itu sedangkan Yixing memfokuskan dirinya pada _baby_ Hunnie yang merengek kecil saat stetoskop Yixing yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Beberapa menit Yixing melakukan prosedur pemeriksaannya sedangkan kedua orang tua Sehun memandang Yixing dengan serius.

" Dia kelelahan dan kekurangan cairan tubuh. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Yixing setelah selesai dengan pemeriksaannya.

" Dia menangis hampir seharian ini. Pinkeu-pinkeunya terbawa oleh _noona_ pulang," terang Kris.

Mendengar nama Pinkeu-pinkeu disebut tangisan Sehun pun kembali pecah. Di satu sisi Chanyeol dan Kris ingin menenangkan Sehun tetapi disisi lainnya keduanya berusaha menahan diri mereka untuk tidak memutar bola mata mereka serta menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Lulu dan Nini yang mendengar tangisan keras Sehun kemudian meninggalkan Ben bersaudara dan beralih pada si bungsu kesayangan mereka.

" Hun, _ujima_ ," bisik Lulu dengan lembut.

" Hun, boleh dengan _mister_ Bowwie," tawar Nini dengan boneka _poodle_ teracung pada bayi delapan bulan itu.

" Anak baik. Lihat Lulu dan Nini mau bermain dengan Shixunnie. Shixunnie tidak mau main dengan Lulu dan Nini, _eoh_?" mendengar Lulu, Nini, dan main berada di dalam satu kalimat entah bagaimana bisa membuat Sehun meredakan raungannya.

Keduanya pun dengan sukarela menyerahkan dua boneka kesayangan mereka pada si bontot.

" Syukurlah Kai dan Luhan ada disini. Setidaknya Sehun bisa teralih dari Pi-nya untuk sementara."

" Astaga dia menangis selama itu karena Pi-nya? Syukurlah kalian berdua tidak bunuh diri saking frustasinya," goda Yixing sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kris menanggapinya dengan senyum kecut. 

.

.

.

Pukul delapan malam lewat sepuluh menit, pintu yang menjadi penghubung kamar utama dengan kamar bayi Sehun terbuka. Dua sosok di baliknya berjalan dengan suara yang dibuat seminimal mungkin mengingat satu-satunya Wu _junior_ itu baru saja tertidur setelah meminum dosis obatnya untuk yang kedua kali.

Salah satu dari keduanya meletakkan sebuah buntalan _pink_ dalam genggaman Sehun yang kemudian disambut dengan pelukan erat bayi mungil pada buntalan _pink_ itu.

" Ingatkan aku untuk tidak membuat anak kita selanjutnya terobsesi pada benda tak hidup seperti si _pink_ yang satu itu," kata Kris dengan suara lirih.

" Memangnya akan ada Wu _junior_ selanjutnya? Pede sekali," balas Chanyeol cepat.

" Mau mencobanya?" usul Kris dengan suara yang ia buat serendah mungkin.

" Lupakan. Aku lelah. Tenagaku sudah terlalu banyak terkuras dalam dua hari ini."

" Kau benar. Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang, sebelum drama selanjutnya dimulai."

" _Goodnight and sleep well_ , _darling_ Shixunnie."

" Mama, Papa, _loves you_."

Dan itulah akhir drama keluarga kesayangan kita kali ini.

 **E.N.D. Part~~**

* * *

 **Pojok Kim: Singkat saja~~ RnR yah readers nim~~ yang menentukan dilanjut atau tidaknya adalah readers sekalian~~  
**

 **Gracias,**

 **Kim**


	13. Puppy First Tooth

**Tales of Wu Family**

 **Tittle : Puppy First Tooth  
**

 **Pairing: Krisyeol  
**

 **Character: Kris, Chanyeol, Baby! Sehun, Yixing  
**

 **warning (s) :OOC (maybe?) , past!mpreg, typo(s) ofcourse dan agak boring hahaha~~  
**

 **disclaimer: plot yang pasaran milik Kim sedangkan yang lainnya bukan punya saya**

* * *

 **Tales of Wu Family - Puppy First Tooth**

.

Pagi yang normal, seharusnya dijalani dengan rutinitas yang teramat sangat normal dan cenderung membosankan bagi Chanyeol, sang ibu rumah tangga. Bangun pagi saat alarm mulai meraung-raung, membersihkan diri dengan singkat, kemudian membangunkan pasangan hidupnya lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam bilik mandi. Ia membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk mengurus suaminya yang tampan itu di pagi hari, alasannya simpel, karena dia bukanlah orang yang bersahabat dengan pagi dan sinar matahari. Sesederhana itu.

Chanyeol sampai heran bagaimana saat sebelum mereka berpacaran, suaminya itu memberikan hadiah-hadiah untuknya di pagi hari bahkan sebelum, Park Chanyeol, sang pencetak rekor kedatangan tiba di sekolah.

Lanjut lagi ke bagian aktifitas pagi hari yang normal menurut sang nyonya Wu, setelah menyeret Yifan dari tumpukan bantal dan selimut, ia kemudian beralih ke pintu berwarna biru muda yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan sebuah kamar mungil tempat pangeran kesayangannya tidur.

Biasanya, jika _mood_ si bayi sedang baik, senyum Sehun, sang pangeran Wu akan menyambutnya ketika Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar bernuansa langit itu. Dengan pinkeu-pinkeu, si rillakkuma pink, yang tergenggam di satu tangannya, sang pangeran tampan menyapa Chanyeol. Senyum Chanyeol otomatis terkembang melihat kelucuan putra tunggalnya itu. Atau jika si bayi lima bulan itu bangun dengan _mood_ yang kebetulan tidak baik maka Chanyeol akan mendapati sang pangeran mahkota Wu dan Park itu mengerutkan wajahnya dengan jelek, di ambang batas melantunkan jeritan nyaringnya.

Wu Shixun atau Sehun Wu bukanlah pangeran pemerintahan monarki yang sebenarnya. Tetapi melihat bisnis Park dan Wu yang akan ada dalam genggaman sang pria kecil di masa depan , bukankah tidak berlebihan kalau semua itu disebut dengan kerajaan?

Baiklah, lagi-lagi kita melenceng dari alur cerita, untuk itu mari kita kembali.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol akan pergi ke lantai satu untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka semua. Pancake _bacon_ dan telur untuk Kris, Pancake buah dan sirup _mapple_ untuknya, dan sebotol susu plus bubur bayi untuk Sehun. Setelah itu keduanya akan melepas Kris yang akan pergi ke kerajaan yang ia pimpin.

Tetapi pagi ini berbeda dari pagi yang biasanya dialami oleh keluarga Wu, bangun dengan suara lengkingan tinggi Sehun menjadi pengganti alarm, jangankan membersihkan dirinya, memakai baju dengan benar saja rasanya sangat memberatkan untuk Chanyeol.

Hanya dengan selembar jubah tidur, ia bergegas menuju ke kamar Sehun setelah berhasil menyingkirkan lengan suaminya dengan kasar.

Yang Chanyeol lihat ketika menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan dengan warna-warna pastel berjejeran itu membuat jantungnya berdegup khawatir. Sehun tampak mengusakkan wajahnya dengan keras di _pinkeu-pinkeu_ nya hingga memerah terlebih di sela-sela tangisannya.

" Hwaaaaa—"

" Shixunnie kenapa? Cup cup jangan menangis sayang." Baru Chanyeol akan meraih Sehun ke dalam gendongannya, tetapi Sehun menolak dengan mengalihkan tubuhnya. Bayi berusia lima bulan itu malah menggigiti ujung tangan boneka kesayangannya itu.

" _Waeyo_ Shixunnie? Shixun-ie sakit?" sang ibu memegang kening Sehun yang ternyata normal di bawah telapak tangannya.

" Shixun-ie lapar? Ayo kita turun, Mama akan buatkan susu untuk Shixun-ie." Mendengar kata susu membuat Sehun berhenti menangis dengan wajah yang masih merah. Si pangeran kecil membiarkan ibunya untuk mengangkatnya dari box bayi-nya.

Wajah khawatir pria berambut _blond_ muncul di balik pintu saat Chanyeol membuka pintu bercatkan biru lembut itu. Pria pirang itu, Kris, sudah lebih rapi dengan jubah tidurnya dan rambut pirang yang disisir ke belakang menggunakan jari-jari tangannya yang panjang.

Pemandangan yang membuat jantung Chanyeol berdetak tidak normal setiap harinya.

" Apa yang terjadi pada Shixun? Apa dia tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir, memecahkan fantasi liar Chanyeol.

" Tidak, dia tidak demam, _hyung_."

" Syukurlah, kupikir dia sakit lagi. Cuaca kemarin sangat dingin padahal seminggu yang lalu Shixun baru saja sembuh," terang Kris panjang lebar. Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah datar setelah sempat merutuk dirinya karena sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak saat menggendong Sehun.

" _Heum_ , aku juga berpikiran hal yang sama, tapi suhunya benar-benar normal. Dia mungkin hanya lapar. Tidakkah kau sebaiknya bersiap-siap sekarang, suamiku?" usir Chanyeol halus

Kris mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, sepertinya niatnya untuk terlambat datang ke kantor dengan alasan mengkhawatirkan Sehun terbaca oleh Chanyeol.

" Aish, kau ini Yeola. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Shixun seharian!" rajuk Kris kekanak-kanakan. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh tetapi tidak membalas rajukan Kris.

" Sudahlah cepat bersiap-siap, aku dan Shixun akan menunggu di bawah."

" Tapi—"

" Semakin cepat _hyung_ menyelesaikan perkerjaan, semakin cepat _hyung_ bisa pulang. Aku benar kan? Lagipula besok akhir minggu, jangan buat alasan supaya Baba Wu memotong jatah liburanmu lagi tahun ini. Aku dan Shixun-ie akan merajuk habis-habisan kalau _hyung_ kehilangan jatah liburan."

" Baiklah, baiklah, suami Park Chanyeol yang tampan ini akan berangkat ke kantor." Lagi-lagi argumen sepasang suami istri itu dimenangkan oleh Chanyeol.

" Tapi, sebelum aku bersiap, kau melupakan sesuatu."

" Hah, apa itu?" Kris membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya dengan dua ketukan di bibirnya sendiri.

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol memajukan dirinya dan mengecup singkat bibir Kris. Sedangkan obyek yang dicium tersenyum bodoh sesaat keduanya melepas ciuman mereka.

Sepertinya mereka lagi-lagi tidak sadar dengan tempat dan penonton yang menyaksikan adegan pasangan baru menikah kemarin sore mereka. Keduanya terkikik malu-malu dengan wajah yang memerah sampai sebuah tangan menghampiri pipi Kris dengan cukup keras.

" Oww— Opps."

Yap, opps, kata yang sangat pas saat mendapati pandangan datar bayi mungil yang tertuju ke arah kalian saat berbagi ciuman dengan pasangan hidup kalian. Cara yang ampuh untuk mencemari bayi polos kalian, Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol.

Malu harus diingatkan oleh putranya sendiri, Kris dan Chanyeol pun melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing yang tertunda.

.

" Ini susu Shixun-ie," Chanyeol menyodorkan botol bayi berwarna kuning cerah itu di hadapan Sehun yang duduk di kursi tinggi yang kemudian diraih bayi itu dengan semangat. Chanyeol kembali menlanjutkan membuat saraapan paginya, sampai suara suaminya menyadarkannya.

" Yeollie, ada yang aneh dengan Shixun-ie," mendengarnya Chanyeol berbalik dengan sangat cepat.

Telunjuk Kris menunjuk pada Sehun Sehun yang sedang menggigiti ujung botolnya, Chanyeol mengernyit heran karena putranya itu tidak mengurangi isinya sedikitpun.

" _Yeobo_ , tolong tarik botolnya. Jangan membiasakannya makan atau minum dalam waktu yang lama." Seolah tahu kalau ayahnya datang untuk merebut botol susunya, Sehun memalingkan wajahnya sehingga botolnya menjauh dari jangkauan tangan ayahnya.

" Aigoo, Shixun-nya papa pintar sekali, eoh." Kris menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kepintaran dan kepekaan putra tunggalnya itu.

' Uh, bayiku yang terbaik. Shixun-ie ku yang terbaik. Bayi terpintar di dunia, _uri_ Shixun,' jerit _inner_ Kris girang. Sepertinya bakat _children-complex_ sudah terlihat tanda-tandanya pada Kris.

" _Hyung_ , berhenti mem- _fangirl_ Shixun dalam hati." Opps!

Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu dengan kebiasaan suaminya itu.

" Baiklah, maafkan Papa, tapi ini permintaan Mama-mu, _okay_. Kemarikan botolnya Shixun-a," bujuk Kris halus dengan satu tangan yang memegang botol Sehun. Namun, Sehun membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala kuat hingga si botol terlepas dari cengkraman gusi belum bergigi miliknya.

Botolnya bergelinding di lantai dan berhenti setelah menabrak pergelangan kaki Chanyeol.

" Lihat, lubang botolnya jadi sebesar ini. Nanti kalau Sehun tersedak bagaimana?" Chanyeol memperlihatkan lubang dot yang sobek dan membesar itu di hadapan Sehun. Ia berusaha meraihnya tetapi kemudian sang Mama menariknya menjauh. Sehun pun merengek saat Chanyeol meletakkan botol itu di meja makan.

" Hwaaa maa-"

" Lihat, Shixun sedikit aneh bukan? Tidak biasanya dia merajuk seperti ini?"

" Mungkin kita harus membawanya pada Yixing- _hyung_."

" Aku akan membawanya ke sana setelah agak siang. _Hyung_ bersiap-siap saja dulu."

" Tapi Yeol–"

" _Hyung_ meragukanku?" Yifan mengerang kesal mendengarnya. Dalam hati ia merutuk, sialan, kartu andalan mulai digunakan.

" Bukan begitu, tapi–"

" Iya, _hyung_ aku tahu kau khawatir. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu, jika pekerjaanmu sedang senggang menyusullah ke tempat praktek Yixing- _hyung_."

" Baiklah, kau menang lagi kali ini," keluh Kris setengah kesal. Dengan langkah yang sedikit menghentak ia duduk di kursi makan dan memulai sarapan paginya.

.

Keanehan Sehun tidak hanya sampai disitu, Sehun yang biasanya tidak pernah menggigiti sesuatu tiba-tiba dengan kuatnya menggigit sendok plastik saat Chanyeol menyuapinya dengan bubur bayi lembut.

" Ayo Shixun-ie jangan digigit. Shixun tidak sakit menggigit seperti itu?" Si bayi hanya membalasnya dengan menguatkan gigitannya pada sendok favoritnya.

" Kalau begini kapan Shixun selesai makan, hmm?" Sehun tetap tidak melepaskan gigitannya sampai Chanyeol harus sedikit membuka gusi Sehun dengan lembut.

Sayangnya karena itulah akhirnya jari telunjuk Chanyeol menjadi korban. Ia sedikit meremehkan kekuatan gusi belum bergigi milik Sehun karena nyatanya Chanyeol nyaris saja dibuat menjerit sakit saking kuatnya gigitan Sehun.

Beberapa kali Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan jarinya tetapi Sehun malah semakin menguatkan gigitannya. Chanyeol semakin dibuat khawatir akan Sehun saat ia merasakan pakaian bagian depan Sehun basah dengan liur.

Satu-satunya cara adalah mengkonsultasikan kondisi Sehun pada Yixing. Karena Kris sudah berangkat hampir satu jam yang lalu, Chanyeol pun beralih pada opsi ketiga-nya.

" Pak Jang!" seru Chanyeol. Mendengar sang nyonya memanggil dengan cara yang tidak biasa, lelaki paruh baya itu tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sang Mama muda.

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya?"

" Tolong antarkan kami ke tempat praktek dokter Kim Yixing. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Shixun."

" Baik, nyonya."

.

Karena letaknya yang memang tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga kecil Wu, mereka tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di tempat praktek istri dari ketua geng mereka. Chanyeol membopong Sehun dengan telunjuk yang masih digigit kuat-kuat, masuk ke dalam tempat prakteknya Chanyeol dan Sehun disambut dengan tembok bercat _baby blue_ dan stiker animasi hewan.

" Xing- _hyung_ , ada yang aneh dengan Shixun!" seru Chanyeol tanpa ada basa-basi pada sang pemilik ruangan.

" Astaga, Park Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkanku!" Bagaimana Yixing tidak kaget jika Chanyeol menerobos ruang praktek Yixing tanpa ada pemberitahuan.

" Cepatlah, _hyung_ jari telunjukku sudah hampir lepas dari tempatnya jika _hyung_ berlama-lama."

" Tidak sabaran sekali. Sejak kapan Sehun mulai seperti ini?"

" Baru tadi pagi, _hyung_. Ia bangun dengan jeritan yang sangat keras. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu. Ditambah lagi ia juga menggigiti apa saja yang dia lihat. _Pinkeu-pinkeu_ nya basah dan sekarang bajunya pun begitu."

" Baiklah, kita cek suhu Sehun dulu ya?" kata Yixing dengan suara menirukan suara anak kecil.

Sehun tidak bereaksi apapun saat termometer tembak menyentuh dahinya. Ia sibuk dengan menggigit sekaligus menyesap jari sang Mama.

" Untuk anak-anak dan orang dewasa, ini masih tergolong normal tetapi untuk ukuran bayi ini sedikit lebih tinggi daripada normal."

" Dia demam?"

" Tidak sepenuhnya begitu. Suhunya melebihi normal, dan kupikir aku tahu penyebabnya. Jadi Sehunnie ayo buka mulutnya sayang." Yixing sedikit menekan dagu Sehun ke bawah dan jari telunjuk Chanyeol pun akhirnya terbebas dengan liur Sehun yang membasahi ujungnya yang berwarna ungu karena peredaran darah yang terhambat.

Chanyeol mendesah lega saat telunjuknya akhirnya kembali melihat dunia.

" Ini normal untuk bayi seusia Sehun. Cukup belikan mainan karet yang bisa ia gigit dengan aman."

" Jadi ada apa dengan Shixun, _hyung_?"

" Gigi susu Sehun sudah mulai tumbuh keluar dari gusinya. Pada saat itu, biasanya ia akan merasa gatal dengan gusinya karena itu dia akan banyak menggigit sesuatu yang bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya."

" Astaga, _uri_ Shixun akan punya gigi, _eoh_? _Aigoo_ , kau membuat mama dan papa khawatir, _uri puppy_!" yang diakhiri Chanyeol dengan kecupan basah di kedua pipi dan dahi Sehun.

Masalah kali ini kembali terpecahkan.

 **\- END OF EPISODE -**

* * *

 **P.S.** Terima kasih buat yang menyarankan ide tentang gigi pertama Sehun. Ditunggu ide-ide lain dari pembaca sekalian (kalau kalian berkenan meninggalkan jejak sih~~)

Seperti biasa, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sangat-sangat besar untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chapter sebelumnya

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha | SexYeol | hunniebaby | ketekchanII | babyosh | ohhhanniehunnie | fnyl16 | auliaMRQ | exochanxi | han soon hee | hyena lee| han soon hee (2)  
**

dan untuk pembaca sekalian juga terima kasih~~

 **P.S.S Maaf kalau chapter ini sedikit boring :'~  
**

 **Jangan lupa RnR dan idenya yaa~~ don't be a silent rider too please~~  
**

 **With Love, K.S**

 **finished 03/08/2017 - edited 03/09/2017**


End file.
